A friend of mine
by Epsylon
Summary: UA - Brian/Justin. Et juste comme cela, ils devinrent colocataires. C'était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'ils aient jamais eu. Du moins, c'est ce que crut Justin pendant un temps.
1. Like a friend

**Auteur** : Epsylon  
**Genre** : Drama, angst, romance,…  
**Résumé** : Et juste comme cela, ils devinrent colocataires. Et c'était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'ils aient jamais eu. Du moins, c'est ce que crut Justin pendant un long moment.  
**Rating** : M (sexe, propos, drogues, métal...)  
**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Des paroles de chanson ici et là qui ne sont pas à moi non plus.

* * *

**A FRIEND OF MINE**

* * *

**01**

I never had anybody treat me quite like you do  
I love your honesty  
We met, we clicked, we shared a vibe that was true

(Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me traitait comme toi tu le fais, j'aime ton honnêteté, nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a eu ce déclic, nous avons partagé une vibration qui était vraie)

* * *

***

Il était à peine deux heures du matin et du point de vue de Brian Kinney, le _fun_ devait tout juste commencer. Du moins, si son meilleur ami consentait à le lâcher un peu.

« Brian, j'ai un examen, demain, » répéta Michael pour la cinquième fois de la soirée.

Brian étouffa un soupir exaspéré. _Comme si tu allais les réussir de toute façon_. Il s'en voulut une seconde de sa pensée peu charitable, mais ils doutaient tous de sa réussite scolaire – Mikey le premier. A cet instant-là, la seule chose que voulait présentement Brian c'était de trouver un coup pour la nuit.

Son regard s'arrêta une ou deux fois, puis continua de dériver le long de la rue.

« Eh bien, rentre avec Emmett. Il est venu en voiture, non ? » dit Brian, exaspéré. Puis il s'éloigna sans plus écouter les protestations de son meilleur ami. _T'es franchement pas croyable ! Je suis venu_ uniquement_ parce que tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner._

Le reste des plaintes s'évanouit à la vue d'un beau garçon blond adossé à un lampadaire.

Le blond souriait.

« La nuit était intéressante ? demanda Brian

- Pas tellement, dit le garçon.

- Je peux changer cela. »

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement minuscule de Brian, collés à la bouche de l'autre, les yeux fermés. Le blond avait un goût d'alcool fruité qui restait sur la langue. Brian ne s'attarda qu'une seconde sur ce détail avant de commencer à ôter les vêtements qui séparaient leurs peaux.

Puis le téléphone de Brian sonna, alors qu'il avait un garçon soupirant entre ses cuisses. Brian décrocha, exaspéré.

« _Quoi _?

- Brian. »

La voix de Mikey était suppliante. Brian cessa de s'intéresser au corps chaud du blond qui ondulait sous lui et au fait qu'il voulait désespérément le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Vic, Brian.

- Quoi ?

- Il est à l'hôpital – Michael pleurait et Brian ne supportait pas ce son, au téléphone ; il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête – il est à l'hôpital, on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir.

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha, pas certain de ce qu'il était en train de se passe. _Vic Vic Vic_. Le fait que Victor Novotny soit séropositif était toujours tapi au fond de leurs crânes, comme une réalité tragique, une menace fugace, qui leur rappelait à tous que la vie était merdique. Mais ceci, _ceci_ était un cauchemar dont il ne voyait ni la fin ni le début – tout ce qu'il savait c'était _qu'il allait peut être mourir._

Le blond était intelligent, et Brian remercia sa chance quand il le vit se lever, passer un pantalon en silence et enfiler rapidement ses vieilles baskets. Puis il vint vers lui, leva des yeux _bleus_ vers Brian qui regretta de ne pas être capable de se souvenir de son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Brian se retrouva à parler de maladie et d'hôpital sans même sans rendre compte. Le blond hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu es encore bourré et sous le choc, dit-il. Je t'emmène.

- Il est pas question que tu conduises ma bagnole.

- Il est pas question que tu crèves avant qu'on ait baisé, répondit le blond.

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Justin. »

Peut être qu'en faisant un effort, Brian pouvait se souvenir de ce nom-là.

~*~

L'hôpital Allegheny était à une quinzaine de minutes de l'appartement de Brian. La conduite de Justin était sûre et prudente mais cela n'empêcha pas Brian de se demander une bonne dizaine de fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'offre de son cadet. Mais au final, il s'en foutait un peu : il était trop inquiet pour Vic, Mikey et Debbie.

« Vas-y. Je gare la voiture et j'arrive. »

Justin crut un instant que Brian allait protester ; mais il était encore trop bourré ou trop inquiet pour se soucier du sort de sa voiture.

« D'accord, » s'entendit dire Brian avant de sortir de la voiture et de se ruer vers l'hôpital où il put cueillir dans ses bras son meilleur ami en proie à une crise de panique et de pleurs.

Brian ferma les yeux.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller, » chuchota-t-il comme un mantra, en essayant d'y croire, parce que peut être que s'il y croyait, cela deviendrait vrai.

« Merci d'être venu, _kiddo,_ » dit Debbie assise sur son fauteuil. Elle avait l'air fragile sans sa perruque, les yeux cernés d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Brian s'entendit répondre quelques banalités. Deux heures plus tard, quand il quitta l'hôpital pour retourner chez lui prendre une douche, Justin était toujours dans la voiture, endormi sur le volant. Il sursauta à peine quand Brian le réveilla pour qu'il prenne la place du passager et se rendormit immédiatement après.

Brian le laissa dormir dans son lit et partit en cours.

~*~

Justin dormait toujours, à midi, lorsque Brian revint dans l'appartement. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et Brian chercha en vain dans cette posture quelque chose du garçon qui semblait si chaud, si bon la veille.

Il le réveilla.

« Hé.

- Hé, répondit Justin, à peine désorienté de se retrouver en territoire inconnu.

- Merci pour hier soir…

- Hier soir ? (Justin sembla un moment incertain, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux) T'inquiète pour ça. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir là.

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Sûrement. »

Le blond haussa les épaules en souriant ; le sujet ne le perturbait pas plus que cela. Brian allait lui proposer de manger quelque chose avant de le foutre à la porte quand le téléphone de Justin sonna. Et c'est à partir de là que tout changea.

Brian aurait dû être le meilleur coup de sa vie, la nuit qu'il n'oublierait jamais – mais les choses tournèrent tout à fait autrement.

« Jesse ? Oui… tant mieux pour toi… Ce soir ? Je comptais rentrer ce soir… oui désolé si tu ne peux pas te taper ta copine si y a un pédé dans la même pièce, je n'y peux rien. Oh, je peux toujours dégager de façon permanente, tu me diras… Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien. Tu auras huit cents dollars à payer ce mois ci, connard. »

Justin raccrocha, agacé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Brian. Il suffisait juste d'un geste, à peine un mouvement pour qu'ils couchent ensemble, et Dieu savait combien Justin en avait envie.

« Ton coloc ?

- Un putain d'homophobe. Mais j'ai pas trop le choix alors…

- Tu viens juste de l'envoyer balader… »

Justin haussa les épaules.

« Ca arrive tout le temps. Il finira bien par se débarrasser de moi pour installer à la place sa blondasse. (Il sourit.) Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela m'arrive. T'as de la chance de vivre tout seul.

- Ca risque pas de durer, dit Brian. Je dois me rapprocher de la fac. J'ai besoin d'argent. »

Et juste comme cela, ils devinrent colocataires. Et c'était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'ils aient jamais eue. Du moins, c'était ce que crut Justin pendant un long moment.

~*~

Ils emménagèrent dans un appartement près du centre ville qui coûtait deux cents dollars de plus à Justin par mois. Mais ils avaient Internet, la télé, et Justin ne détestait pas complètement Brian.

En fait, il l'aimait plutôt bien – ce qui était assez rare venant de la part de Justin pour pouvoir être noté. Justin n'aimait pas spécialement tisser de nouvelles relations. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ; aussi fut-il surpris quand il découvrit qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Brian.

A partir du moment où ce dernier cessa de considérer le corps de Justin comme un objet à posséder durant une nuit, il commença à s'intéresser au blond.

Justin allait avoir dix-neuf ans, il venait d'entrer aux Beaux Arts de Pittsburgh : après que son père l'ait jeté dehors, l'année de ses dix-sept ans, Justin avait dû enchaîner les petits boulots pour pouvoir payer son école. Il n'avait jamais renoncé à ses rêves, malgré tous les coups durs qui lui étaient tombés dessus, et Brian ne pouvait que le respecter pour cela.

Puis Brian s'était mis à parler de lui. Il avait un an de plus que Justin. Il était en publicité et marketing et prévoyait de gagner au moins dix mille dollars par mois. Pour commencer.

Et c'était ainsi que cela devait être. Cela semblait _normal_ de parler à Justin, allongés par terre, entre deux boîtes de pizzas et trois bouteilles de Whisky à moitié vide.

~*~

Au début, Michael avait cru que c'était une blague. Une blague vraiment tordue que lui aurait fait un Brian complètement défoncé. Parce que c'était impossible que son meilleur ami prenne un colocataire, et encore moins qu'il prenne un colocataire qui n'était pas _Michael Novotny_.

Mais ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Justin Taylor était un beau garçon, le genre de gars qui attirait tous les regards : il était bien foutu, blond aux yeux bleus. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Novotny le petit geek. Aussi Michael le haït à la seconde même qu'il fit sa connaissance, au Diner.

Il le haït davantage lorsqu'il découvrit que Brian ne l'avait pas baisé. Et vu comment les choses étaient en train de s'arranger, Michael savait que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Taylor n'était pas non plus complètement ahuri ; il aurait été vraiment étrange que Brian accepte de vivre avec un idiot complet. Malgré cela, l'idée même de Brian Kinney partageant son espace vital avec quelqu'un (quelqu'un qu'il connaissait _à peine_) était totalement déstabilisante.

Debbie, la mère de Michael semblait d'accord avec lui.

« Et tes parents Sunshine, qu'en disent ils ? »

« Sunshine » cilla au surnom que la femme avait naturellement adopté. Elle semblait incapable d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom. Il supposait que c'était mieux que les « Kiddo » ou « Connard » qu'elle réservait à Brian selon l'humeur du moment.

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter l'interrogatoire de la Gestapo, fit Brian.

- Brian –

- De toute façon, je dois aller en cours, approuva Justin en se levant. Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré, » ajouta-t-il poliment à l'adresse de Michael et de Debbie. « Je te vois ce soir Brian ?

- A plus tard, » répondit son colocataire avant de se réintéresser à son café. Celui-ci était peut-être imbuvable, mais il avait au moins le mérite de contenir de la _caféine_ et c'était la seule chose dont Brian avait besoin à huit heures du matin. Ca et du paracétamol pour prévenir la migraine que la conversation qui allait suivre ne manquerait pas d'engendrer.

Il n'avait pas tort, car Mikey lui sauta dessus immédiatement.

« Tu ne changes pas de marque de chaussures sans me prendre la tête durant des heures à ce sujet mais tu _déménages_ et tu te mets en _colocation_ sans me dire _un seul mot _? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression « meilleur ami » Brian ? En plus, comment tu sais que _ce_ Justin n'est pas quelqu'un de désaxé ?

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Mikey, dit Brian en l'embrassant affectueusement.

- Je ne suis pas _jaloux_, répliqua Michael, refusant d'admettre à voix haute le fait _qu'il l'était, bien évidemment_, je suis inquiet pour toi, c'est tout. »

Brian écarta ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

« C'est inutile. Il cherchait un coloc, je voulais déménager, et il n'est pas _chiant_. »

Michael aurait voulu lui poser des dizaines de questions. _Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi une décision pareille en quelques jours ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

Mais il jugea préférable de se taire.

« Woody's ce soir ?

- Oui. Neuf heures ?

- Comme toujours. »

Michael hésita.

« Tu viens avec Justin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je lui demanderai. »

C'était précisément ce que Michael craignait.

~*~

Brian écoutait, ennuyé, le monologue insipide qui durait depuis près d'une heure et demie. Il n'avait pas pris une seule note, et il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi il continuait de venir à ce cours. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il obtiendrait un A.

« _… _ce schéma s'oppose à la société de la Grecque antique, communément appelé 'schéma de l'orchestre', car contrairement à nos sociétés modernes, les Grecs… »

Finalement, une demie heure plus tard, il put sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Autour de lui, les étudiants commentaient avec enthousiasme certains éléments du cours, comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante qu'ils aient jamais entendu. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Brian aurait peut être pu les plaindre. Il sortit son téléphone portable et retint une grimace en constatant qu'il avait trois appels en absence. Et un SMS, de la part de Justin. « _Tu avais raison, Jordan Tyser craint._ » Brian esquissa un rictus moqueur. « _J'ai toujours raison, Sunshine_. » fut la réponse brève qu'il envoya au blond.

Bizarrement, il fut de bonne humeur tout le reste de la journée.

~*~

« Tu veux venir au Woody's ce soir ? »

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Trois mois depuis leur première rencontre et deux semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble. C'était la première fois que Brian l'invitait au Woody's.

Les amis de Brian ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Justin. Il les aurait cru incroyablement intelligents, incroyablement beaux et drôles. Incroyablement Brian, peut être. Mais ils n'étaient rien de tout cela.

Emmett Honeycutt devait avoir l'âge de Brian. Il souriait tout le temps, parlait très vite et s'habillait avec des couleurs improbables. Il bougeait dans tous les sens et à peine avait-il fini une phrase qu'il enchaînait sur un autre sujet, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Emmett était accompagné par un homme légèrement plus âgé, Theodore Schmidt, plus renfermé, plus discret. Brian semblait apprécier se moquer de lui, sans se soucier de savoir s'il heurtait ses sentiments.

« Teddy » se défendait à peine, baissant la tête sous le regard de Brian.

« Tu veux une bière, Sunshine ?

- Je n'ai pas vingt et un ans, et toi non plus.

- Je connais le barman, » répondit suavement Brian.

Il avait couché avec lui, comprit Justin pas vraiment étonné. Le barman était passable.

« Une bière alors. »

Brian ne devait revenir que vingt minutes plus tard – il fit un détour prolongé par les toilettes où il baisa durement un type qui lui était « malencontreusement » rentré dedans sur le chemin du bar et qui avait tenu à se faire pardonner.

« Ah, Brian Kinney ne changera jamais, » soupira Ted en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Mikey qui n'avait pas quitté son meilleur ami des yeux. Il semblait en colère contre Brian.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu t'en apercevras assez vite, honey, » dit gentiment Emmett.

Brian revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les yeux brillant et les mains vides. Justin retint un éclat de rire.

« Et ma bière ?

- Oublie. On va au Babylon, » dit Brian en glissant son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Il dédia un large sourire à Michael pour l'encourager à les suivre. Les trois amis de Brian les rejoignirent. Arrivé devant le Babylon, Brian les abandonna ; il avait suffi qu'il fasse un sourire au videur pour que celui-ci les laisse rentrer.

« Quel enfoiré, soupira Ted avec la force de l'habitude, tandis que ses amis approuvaient à qui mieux peut.

- Il pourrait nous faire passer, approuva Michael.

- Il faut juste séduire le videur ?

- _Juste_ ? Tu sais combien de gars essayent ? Justin ? Justin ! »

Le blond suivit les traces de Brian, bloquant son regard sur le visage du videur. Il état grand, baraqué, le crâne rasé. Sexy, à sa manière, malgré l'uniforme noir dans lequel il était engoncé. Justin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit avec satisfaction lorsque le videur posa les yeux sur lui. Justin s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et l'homme lui fit signe de passer. Justin lui offrit un baiser au passage qui leur valut les sifflements de tous les clubbers faisant la queue pour entrer.

~*~

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de Brian qui recula, se colla contre le danseur ondulant contre lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour rencontrer deux yeux bleus familiers.

« Comment tu es entré ?

- J'ai souri au videur, » répondit Justin.

Amusé, Brian le rapprocha de lui, continuant de bouger au rythme de la musique.

_My mind must be free – to learn all I can about me – I'm gonna love me for the rest of my days.(1)_

« Je peux l'avoir, cette bière ? » glissa Justin à l'oreille de Brian. « Je suis sûr qu'ici aussi tu connais les barmen ? »

Brian éclata de rire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils prirent deux bières qu'ils burent lentement. Lorsqu'ils les eurent fini, ils aperçurent Ted, Michael et Emmett qui étaient enfin entrés dans le club. Brian se désintéressa de Justin alors qu'il prenait son meilleur ami par le bras pour l'emmener danser.

Ted soupira.

« Mais comment t'as fait ça ? »

Justin était beau, d'accord. Il était chaud, devait admettre Ted. Mais il y en avait des dizaines d'autres comme lui. Il suffisait juste qu'il passe devant le videur, qu'il sourie et il passait ? Ted connaissait plus d'un type qui avait tenté de coucher avec le responsable de la sécurité sans pour autant parvenir à ses fins. Il restait perplexe.

« C'est un mystère ! » chantonna Justin en finissant sa bière.

Puis le blond décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'arrière salle du Babylon, laissant derrière lui les amis de Brian.

~*~

En revenant au milieu des danseurs qui se déchaînaient dans tous les sens, parmi des danseurs dont la plupart était saouls ou défoncés, Justin se sentit ivre de joie. Il avait accepté une _ecstasy_ dans l'arrière salle ; il était un peu là, un peu ailleurs, un peu partout. Il s'accrocha à des bras, à des corps chauds qu'il attira à lui. C'était peut être un peu plus qu'une _ecsta_, après tout, songea-t-il après avoir échangé deux ou trois baisers au hasard. Il retrouva Ted et Emmett à l'endroit où il les avait laissé. Emmett buvait un cocktail aux couleurs éclatantes et Ted sirotait une bière en matant les danseurs.

Justin se planta devant Ted.

« C'est pas en restant là que tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un.

- Tu as raison, je devrai aller commencer à collecter mon taux de râteaux pour la soirée, répartit Ted, sur un ton plus coupant qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Allons danser, » trancha Emmett pour faire cesser les jérémiades de Ted. « Tu viens Justin ?

- Dans un moment. »

Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter le cachet.

Justin rentra avant Brian. Ted avait accepté de le déposer en chemin. Justin était reconnaissant, il était sans doute trop défoncé pour donner des indications correctes à un chauffeur de taxi.

~*~

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café qui se répandait dans tout l'appartement. Il nota qu'il était en retard mais ne trouva pas la force de s'en soucier réellement. Brian était debout, à moitié habillé, comme s'il ne venait pas de passer la nuit à s'exploser le cerveau et le corps.

« Salut. Tu es en retard,» fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Justin répondit par un regard torve et se servit une tasse de café. Une grande tasse de café.

« Tu retournes au Babylon ce soir ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai un projet à faire. »

Et il n'appréciait qu'à moitié les amis de Brian. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, mais Justin n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qu'il avait entr'aperçu d'eux.

« Allons Sunshine, » dit Brian qui reprenait le surnom de Debbie chaque fois qu'il pensait que Justin était idiot ou borné.

Justin soupira et s'entendit répondre que oui, il viendrait.

~*~

Justin se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Jeremiah Creeks, après avoir écouter sans broncher le sermon de la prof de croquis quant au fait d'arriver avec plus d'une heure de retard. Elle ajouta qu'ils étaient tous chanceux d'être ici, et que pour chaque étudiant, une centaine aurait voulu pouvoir assister à ce cours.

« Où t'étais ? chuchota Jeremiah.

- Je suis rentré tard. J'ai pas entendu mon réveil. »

Jeremiah lui délivra un sourire entendu.

« Elle était si bonne que ça ?

- T'as pas idée, » répondit Justin en enterrant son visage dans ses bras.

Justin n'avait pas pour habitude de taire son homosexualité. Mais Jeremiah était sympathique et Justin n'avait pas envie de manger seul le midi parce qu'il aimait coucher avec des hommes. Brian prétendait que la moitié des artistes allant au PIFA étaient gays mais Justin attendait de les voir.

C'était bizarre de vivre avec un type qu'il connaissait à peine. Brian ne ressemblait en rien à tous les colocataires qu'il avait déjà eu ; à commencer par le fait qu'il était le premier à ramener des inconnus dormir dans sa chambre. Il était complètement décalé, complètement barré, complètement _vivant_. Il vivait pour le plaisir et pour la réussite. Et il faisait le café comme personne.

Justin avait le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis.

* * *

_(1) Mon esprit doit être libre - d'apprendre tout ce que je peux sur moi - je vais m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_

Crédits : Like a friend (Blue), Young hearts run free (Candi Staton)

_Voilà pour ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt pour le chapitre deux.  
_


	2. Hold me, both our bodies close together

**A friend of mine**

**

* * *

  
**

Hold me  
Both our bodies close together  
Teasin' me  
Let me get to know you better

_(Tiens moi que nos deux corps soient plus près, taquine moi, laisse-moi mieux te connaître)_

_

* * *

_**02**

Le mois de mai, et avec lui la saison des examens, approchait un peu trop vite, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que les deux garçons allaient diminuer leur nombre de sorties par semaine.

Brian s'effondra sur le canapé et piocha un gâteau dans la boîte de cookies de Justin.

« Rappelle moi quel âge tu as ?

- Dix neuf ans, répondit Justin, placide.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'avais oublié. »

Justin faisait une obsession bizarre sur les dessins animés débiles pour morveux de quatre à huit ans. Brian devait être destiné à fréquenter des geek. A l'écran, les trois Powerpuff Girls (1) battaient pour la dix millième fois un singe galactique maléfique.

« Parfois je me _demande_ comment ton père a pu douter une seconde de ton homosexualité, » conclut Brian en piquant un deuxième gâteau.

Justin sourit.

« Si tu veux, on peut mettre Yellow Submarine, » proposa-t-il, magnanime.

Brian ne l'avait vu que quinze fois en six mois de colocation. Pour supporter ces délires psychédéliques, il avait besoin d'une bouteille de vodka.

« D'accord Sunshine. Tout sauf cette merde. »

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard. Les cookies avaient disparu – Justin devait les avoir avalés deux par deux – et le garçon était à quatre pattes devant le lecteur de DVD. Brian déglutit et se racla la gorge. Justin se redressa en lui adressant un sourire lumineux qui troubla son ami, l'espace d'une seconde.

Puis, Brian éteignit la lumière et avala une gorgée de vodka. Il glissa sous sa langue un cachet d'ecstasy. Ils échangèrent un regard ; puis Brian s'approcha du blond pour l'embrasser, glissant la drogue dans la bouche de Justin en même temps. Une autre gorgée de vodka. Un joint allumé et partagé. Et Yellow Submarine ne fut bientôt plus qu'un arrière plan sonore et coloré auquel aucun d'entre eux ne prêtait vraiment attention.

~*~

Le Babylon ne changeait jamais. Peu importait les thèmes et les soirées, peu importait l'alcool et les drogues, c'était toujours pareil. La techno dans leurs oreilles, les danseurs défoncés et les corps si proches qui semblaient s'attirer.

« Danse avec moi, » dit Michael en entraînant Brian sur la piste de danse.

Brian résista une seconde puis finit par se laisser faire.

Ted finit sa bière. Il prenait toujours la même, il ne changeait jamais. Justin avait l'impression de regarder le même film tous les soirs. Ted buvant sa bière, Ted soupirant en voyant Brian ou Justin se diriger vers l'arrière salle, Ted surveillant un danseur et en marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de râteaux. Justin avait envie de le secouer, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. _Arrête de regarder. Arrête d'être le témoin. Arrête d'être si __**prévisible**__. Prends des risques. Essaye de _vivre, _par le ciel_.

Puis Emmett finissait par l'emmener danser et ramenait un peu de lumière dans les yeux de Ted. L'homme semblait s'enfoncer dans une dépression plus profonde chaque jour qui passait.

Justin avait essayé d'en parler à Brian, mais celui-ci lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'en mêler.

_« Tu as tes problèmes, il a les siens… c'est la vie, » dit Brian. _

_- C'est mon ami…, » répliqua Justin sans grande conviction. Brian le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait raison. _

_« Crois-tu ? » _

_Justin voulut répondre, mais Brian lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser._

Et il avait raison.

Au bout d'un moment, il rejoignit Brian qui avait lâché Michael. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui.

« Regarde le mec là-bas, » souffla-t-il. « Il est sexy, non ?

- Sous ecsta, n'importe qui est sexy, répondit Justin.

- Mh – j'ai envie de lui, » répondit Brian.

Sa voix rauque serra la gorge de Justin qui ferma les yeux.

« Amuse toi bien. Tu me diras comment il était. »

Le Babylon ne changeait jamais. Et Justin non plus.

~*~

_« Si tu as entraînement ce soir, tu ferais mieux de manger au lieu de te contenter de cette plaisanterie que tu oses appeler un petit déjeuner. Il reste des crêpes dans le frigo. J'ai trouvé la force de t'en laisser, alors aie la décence de les manger. A plus tard. J_. »

Il semblait que pour une fois, Justin ait réussi à se lever à l'heure. Il était tellement habitué aux réveils tardifs de son ami qu'il avait presque oublié que celui-ci était censé être parti longtemps avant que le réveil de Brian ne sonne le vendredi matin.

Brian s'empara d'une bouteille de jus de goyaves et but directement au goulot avant de manger une des crêpes laissées par Justin.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était dehors.

~*~

« Bien joué Kinney ! »

Brian hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour prendre une douche. Il aurait pu attendre un peu, histoire de se retrouver seul avec Ed ou Matt, mais finalement, il préféra rentrer.

Il se rhabilla rapidement. Lorsqu'il consulta son portable, il ne fut pas étonné d'avoir manqué cinq appels de la part de Michael. Il y avait aussi un message de sa sœur, qui lui demandait de le rappeler. Sa voix était plus geignarde que d'ordinaire. Il décida d'ignorer l'appel. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer, manger un Thaï et partir aussitôt au Woody's. Il avait besoin de sortir.

Justin était déjà assis au Woody's lorsque Brian entra dans le bar. Il était en train de boire un verre de vodka, l'air de s'ennuyer complètement. Ted parlait à côté de lui, et Brian se demanda combien de mots Justin écoutait.

« Hé, Sunshine, » dit-il en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Justin, trop vite pour sentir le goût d'alcool qu'elles devaient avoir. Il salua Ted d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci pour les crêpes. »

Justin se demanda l'espace d'une seconde de quoi son ami parlait avant de se souvenir de la note abandonnée sur la table le matin même. Il retint un éclat de rire et Brian attrapa son verre et le finit.

« C'était mon verre, crut bon de signaler Justin.

- Je t'en repaye un autre. »

Justin offrit un sourire d'excuse à Ted et suivit Brian jusqu'au bar. Resté seul, Ted regarda les alentours pour voir si Emmett n'entrait pas.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, » dit-il à la ronde.

Il vida son verre d'une seule gorgée et tenta de regarder méchamment le couple qui le dévisageait d'un air étrange. Le fait de parler tout seul ne jouait pas en sa faveur, nota Teddy. Lorsque Emmett entra dans le Woody's, il soupira de soulagement. Sans grande surprise, Brian et Justin étaient restés au bar, échangeant des confidences et commentaires connus d'eux seuls.

Ted ne comprendrait jamais Brian Kinney. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Brian faisait avec Michael, et par extension, avec eux – Ted savait très bien que Kinney ne l'aurait jamais _regardé_ sans Michael Novotny. Pas qu'il perde quelque chose au change, mais c'était vexant quelque part. La relation entre Brian et Justin lui échappait totalement. Au lieu de coucher avec lui – qui ne coucherait pas avec Justin Taylor s'il en avait l'occasion ? – Brian avait choisi de vivre avec lui. En quelques mois, ils étaient devenus si proches, si complices que parfois, ils semblaient _penser_ ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme Brian et Mikey. Mikey qui cherchait toujours à plaire à Brian, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un sourire, un baiser volé, une marque d'affection. Oh, Brian _aimait_ Michael, Ted en était absolument convaincu. D'une manière tordue sans doute, mais Ted n'avait aucun doute sur ce fait. Ce n'était pas ainsi avec Justin. Avec Justin, c'était différent.

Mais Teddy ne savait pas pourquoi.

~*~

Justin rencontra Melanie Marcus ce soir là. Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers la table où étaient assis Ted et Emmett – il s'était passé un peu moins d'une heure durant laquelle Justin avait avalé une demi douzaine de shots offerts par un roux – il y avait une jeune femme brune aux cheveux très courts qui riait à quelque chose que venait de dire Emmett.

« Eh, Melanie. »

Elle accorda à peine un signe de tête à Brian et regarda Justin avec curiosité.

« Tu dois être Justin. Je suis Melanie. On t'a parlé de moi ?

- Non, » mentit Justin avec un sourire contrit.

Brian avait peut être mentionné son nom. Mais en termes si peu engageants que Justin allait s'abstenir de les répéter. Justin avait été au country club, ce qui signifiait qu'il était bien élevé.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous propose d'aller au Babylon ?

- Comme c'est étonnant. Je me demande comment tu fais pour te concentrer en cours, sans que le sexe ne vienne t'obséder. Tu ne peux pas rester ici et discuter comme tous les gens normaux ?

- Comme tous les gens normaux, j'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, » répliqua Brian. « Vous pouvez rester ici avec la harpie ou venir vous éclater ailleurs. »

Mel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Brian tira Justin derrière lui et quitta le bar sans leur adresser un seul regard. Michael se mordit les lèvres et Mel passa la demie heure suivante à insulter Kinney.

~*~

« Eh Justin ! »

Justin se retourna, pour faire face à Evan Thomas, un type qui était dans son cours de croquis. Il fut surpris que le brun l'ait reconnu étant donné qu'ils n'avaient parlé qu'à de brèves occasions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Justin.

- Je viens voir mon frère. Il bosse dans ce magasin. »

Les yeux de Justin s'agrandirent.

« T'aimes les motos ? Tu sais en faire ?

- Oui. Et oui.»

La seule chose à laquelle son ancien colocataire avait pu servir. La _maîtrise_ de l'engin. Justin fermait les yeux, et se souvenait de toutes les sensations, le mouvement de son corps, le sifflement du vent, le poids de la moto. _Il adorait ça_.

« Tu veux venir ? Il sera sans doute ravi de te parler.

- Ok. »

Le frère de Thomas avait un peu moins de la trentaine. Il était grand, mince, bien bâti et l'ombre d'une barbe de deux jours lui mangeait le visage. Sur son bras était tatoué un symbole étrange. Il était assez séduisant, dans son genre. Justin passa un bon moment ; Adam lui proposa de revenir après la fermeture du magasin s'il voulait essayer une moto. Justin crut que son sang allait se mettre à bouillir d'excitation, aussi accepta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

~*~

« Tu viens au Babylon, ce soir ?

- Non, répondit Justin. J'ai d'autres projets. »

Brian arqua un sourcil amusé, comme s'il doutait réellement que Justin puisse avoir une vie sociale en dehors de lui-même. Quelque part, cela énerva Justin, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Bonne nuit alors, dit Justin en attrapant une veste et un sac dans lequel il avait glissé un peu de liquide.

- Justin… »

Le blond se retourna. Mais Brian balaya l'air d'un geste vif, renonçant à dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Passe une bonne soirée. »

Justin hocha la tête et sortit. Resté seul, Brian s'enfonça dans le canapé et fuma une cigarette, puis une autre, se demandant pourquoi le fait que Justin refuse de sortir au Babylon le dérangeait autant. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, Brian s'en foutait.

N'est-ce pas ?

~*~

Adam avait troqué son jean et son tee-shirt décontractés contre un pantalon plus épais et un blouson de cuir. Il portait des bottines militaires et fumait une Lucky Strike à l'extérieur du bâtiment en attendant Justin.

« Ton patron ne dit rien ? » demanda Justin alors que Adam choisissait l'une des motos dans le parking. Il suffisait de faire quelques réglages pour que celle-ci soit prête à rouler.

« Le patron, c'est moi » répondit Adam avec un large sourire. « On va faire un tour ? »

Justin accepta tandis qu'un sourire immense mangeait son visage.

Il avait conduit des motos depuis qu'il avait l'âge légal de le faire. Jusqu'à la découverte de l'homosexualité de son fils aîné, Craig Taylor avait largement encouragé sa passion si différente des intérêts artistiques que Justin nourrissait.

Adam et Justin roulèrent pendant plus de deux heures dans toute la ville, s'engouffrèrent dans des ruelles sombres, s'évadèrent sur la voie rapide. Justin avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'envoler.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au garage, le blond balbutia des remerciements étouffés que Adam balaya d'un geste.

« Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait une virée pareille. On remet ça quand tu veux. Y aura juste l'essence à payer.

- La semaine prochaine ? » proposa Justin sans trop y croire.

Adam éclata de rire.

« Sans problème. » Il fit une pause. « Je vais à une soirée. Y aura plein de motards. Tu veux venir ? »

Justin hésita un quart de seconde avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Monte alors, » dit Adam en lui rendant un casque noir.

Adam l'emmena dans la zone industrielle en bordure de la ville. Il gara sa moto dans un parking, au milieu d'une vingtaine d'autres engins de toutes les couleurs. Le bruit sourd d'une batterie leur parvenait. _Die, die my darling, don't utter a single word – die die my darling, I will see you in hell.(2)_

« Allons-y. »

C'était un tout autre monde, si différent du _boum-boum_ du Babylon. Justin ne savait plus quoi regarder, quoi entendre. Même l'alcool semblait avoir un goût différent. Adam ne le lâcha pas de la soirée, aussi Justin ne se sentit-il pas perdu, et il fut reconnaissant de l'attention. Il devait même être possible de coucher avec quelqu'un, songea-t-il, amusé alors qu'il surprenait un regard gourmand posé sur lui.

Alors que la nuit avançait, et que son esprit se laissait engourdir par l'alcool, il fit à peine attention au bras d'Adam qui entourait négligemment son épaule.

Le lendemain matin, Justin se réveilla dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux et à prêter attention aux indications délivrées par ses sens. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait couché avec personne et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était ou non une bonne chose.

La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit, et qu'un bras l'attirait contre un corps encore vêtu. Tournant la tête, Justin reconnut Adam. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs de la fin de soirée, en vain. De toute façon, il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre comment il avait atterri dans le même lit qu'Adam Thomas. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

Justin ferma les yeux un instant avant de se lever. Il ne fut pas aussi discret qu'il l'avait souhaité car Adam ouvrit un œil moribond.

« A plus tard.

- Je t'appelle, » répondit Justin en chaussant ses chaussures.

Adam se rendormit avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte d'entrée.

~*~

Justin fit tourner ses clefs dans la serrure. Il était sept heures du matin et le garçon n'avait qu'une idée en tête : celle de dormir, au moins cinq heures d'affilées, et il était prêt à tuer tout ce qui se mettrait entre lui et son lit. Dormir bien, dormir longtemps c'était une activité somme toute normale pour un dimanche. Et tant pis pour la pile de projets qui l'attendait sur un coin de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla près de quatre heures et demie plus tard, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'appartement désert – Brian disparaissait souvent le dimanche. Justin ignorait comment son ami faisait pour se contenter de si peu d'heures de sommeil.

Il y avait un message sur le répondeur.

_Salut Brian, c'est Lindz. Rappelle moi, on doit parler du projet. N'oublie pas ta promesse, la semaine prochaine. _Click.

* * *

(1) Les Super nanas en français  
(2) _Meurs, meurs, ma chérie, ne prononce pas un mot. Meurs meurs, ma chérie, on se verra en enfer._

Crédits : Like a friend (Jay Sean), Die die my darling (Métallica)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion. Bisoux et à bientôt :)


	3. I just wanna scream and lose control

**A friend of mine**

* * *

Merci pour tous vos review. Je vous aime les gens. **Gwendark, vianaha **et** zib**_ (merfi ^o^)_

_

* * *

  
_

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away

(_Je voudrais juste crier et perdre le contrôle, lever les mains et laisser cela partir, tout oublier et m'enfuir au loin)_

_

* * *

_**03**_  
_

Justin avait rencontré Lindsay Peterson à plusieurs reprises au Dîner, à leur appart'. Lindsay était une fille avec qui passer une soirée sympathique et l'intérêt de Justin s'arrêtait là. C'était une amie de Brian avec qui ce dernier enchaînait les projets artistiques. Justin trouvait qu'elle manquait de talent.

Il s'avéra que Brian avait promis de venir à une fête étudiante organisée par l'ex-petite amie de Lindsay. Lindsay n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver toute seule là bas et elle avait ainsi extrait cette promesse de la bouche de Brian.

Lindsay ne sembla pas surprise de voir Justin accompagner Brian. Elle l'accueillit avec le même grand sourire et commença à distribuer des consignes quant à l'attitude qu'ils devaient adopter devant Rebecca – la fameuse ex, comprit Justin.

« Surtout, si elle vous parle de moi, dites lui bien que je vais _bien_, » insista Lindsay pour la cinquième fois. « Que j'ai une copine. Non mieux. Un _copain._ »

Brian roula des yeux.

« Lindsay, personne n'avalera jamais ça. »

La blonde le foudroya du regard avant de poursuivre. « Le mieux, c'est que vous ne lui parliez pas du tout.

- Si elle organise la soirée, ça va être difficile, dit Justin.

- Crois moi, c'est possible Sunshine, » dit Brian avec un sourire amusé.

Lindsay lui jeta un drôle de regard, sans doute étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle _Sunshine_ coulait des lèvres de Brian. Puis, elle scruta son image dans un rétroviseur, remit un peu de gloss, lissa ses cheveux.

Elle était prête.

~*~

La soirée était morne et ennuyeuse. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes, rassemblés en petits groupes ; des lesbiennes et des homos réunis en petits troupeaux parlant d'art et littérature.

Brian finit son verre, les yeux balayant la salle à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il était venu pour s'éclater, après tout.

Il repéra Rebecca dans un coin. Elle était impeccable comme toujours et portait une jupe courte et un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux lisses tombaient sur ses épaules. Lisse, sans tâche, _ennuyeuse_. Brian ignorait ce que Lindsay avait vu en elle. Rebecca l'avait mise plus bas que terre en quelques mots.

Brian repéra du coin de l'œil Lindsay qui disparut dans une pièce, probablement pour pleurer – Lindz pleurait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gigantesque saladier de punch. Un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres. Il tira un petit sachet de sa poche et s'approcha du punch, poussant les trois idiots qui restaient plantés devant et ajouta l'ingrédient magique dans le mélange fruité d'alcool.

~*~

Justin s'accrocha au cou de Brian tandis qu'il souriait et riait sans réelle raison.

« Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose, » chantonna-t-il.

Brian décrocha le blond de son cou et finit son verre, ne se sentant pas mieux que son ami.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Justin planta un baiser sur sa joue.

« Le punch est _déliiiicieux_.

- Juste un peu corsé. Viens, allons chercher Lindz.

- Danse avec moi plutôt. »

Justin ressemblait à un petit enfant, Brian se laissa aller contre lui, attira son corps contre le sien, comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines, peut être des centaines de fois. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette fois-ci, cela semblait différent.

L'équilibre de Justin était plus que précaire.

« J'en veux encore.

**- **Tu es sûr Sunshine ?

- Absolument. »

Brian regarda Justin tituber avec assurance – un mouvement que seul Justin Taylor pouvait réussir – vers le punch et se servir un nouveau verre.

Brian observa les résultats avec satisfaction. Il repéra un garçon qui ne cessait de le regarder depuis une dizaine de minutes. Tout d'un coup, Brian était excité, il voulait coucher avec quelqu'un, et ce garçon ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Oubliant à moitié Justin qui tentait de se verser un verre de punch sans le renverser par terre, il marcha vers sa proie.

« Soirée intéressante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Animée, répondit le garçon en jetant un regard à Rebecca plus tellement immaculée qui embrassait à pleine bouche une brune à moitié nue, contre un mur.

- Ca peut encore s'améliorer, » souffla Brian à son oreille.

Le garçon étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque Brian se pressa contre lui et que ses lèvres recouvrirent les siennes.

« _Brian_. »

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à un Justin complètement défoncé, qui tenait un verre vide dans la main droite et un plein dans la main gauche – ça ne durerait pas longtemps, si l'on en jugeait les gestes brusques du blond.

« Je t'ai ramené un verre, » dit le blond en levant sa main droite, « mais je crois que je l'ai bu en chemin. »

Les yeux de Justin se posèrent sur le garçon et il sourit. Dans l'état où il était, le mec devait lui sembler particulièrement beau et excitant. Ce dernier déglutit, fixant le visage de Justin, sa bouche dangereusement proche.

« Et si on partait d'ici ? » proposa Justin.

Il lâcha les verres et les entraîna tous les deux vers la sortie.

En déverrouillant la porte de l'appartement, Brian savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer. C'était sans doute une chose stupide à faire, mais l'odeur de Justin, sa peau l'enivrait, et il savait que le mec qu'ils avaient ramené ne serait pas _assez_.

~*~

La première fois qu'ils couchèrent ensemble, un an après leur rencontre, il y avait un mec entre eux. Ils l'embrassèrent, le caressèrent tour à tour. C'était comme un pont entre eux, comme si cet homme sans nom ni visage apportait un élément manquant qui les avait toujours empêchés de _se toucher_.

Brian attira Justin contre lui et l'embrassa. Justin était complètement défoncé : avec ses allergies, le mélange alcool et _ecsta_ n'était pas heureux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il répondit au baiser, il était évident que le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. La bouche, la langue de Brian contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux.

Les vêtements disparurent et les corps se pressèrent les uns contre les autres. Adossé contre le canapé, Brian appréciait l'attention de la bouche du mec tandis que Justin baisait furieusement ce dernier.

Les yeux de Justin s'accrochèrent à ceux de Brian et refusèrent de les lâcher.

Quand ce fut fini, Brian jeta l'inconnu dehors et embrassa encore Justin. Après cela, ils se dévisagèrent pendant d'interminables secondes, comme s'ils se découvraient l'un l'autre pour la première fois, comme si la drogue et l'alcool leur accordaient à tous les deux une lucidité nouvelle. Puis Brian lui prit la main et le guida dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et le prit une fois, deux fois, trois fois tandis que la nuit mourait.

~*~

Justin se réveilla seul le lendemain matin. Il avait mal à la tête – les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brutalement, comme une porte qui claque et il dut contenir un élan de nausée. L'odeur du sexe le prit à la gorge – _il avait couché avec __Brian__._

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents, il se demanda s'il en voulait à Brian qui fuyait la situation, ou s'il lui en était reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, il décida qu'il était reconnaissant.

Lorsque Brian rentra le soir, aux alentours de six heures, comme d'habitude – le temps de se changer, de prendre une douche, avant d'aller au Woody's puis au Babylon – ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'en avaient ni besoin ni envie. Il n'y avait rien à en dire, si ce n'était qu'ils s'étaient éclatés la tête et les sens. C'était un rêve, tissé par la drogue, l'alcool et le désir – ça ne pouvait pas avoir d'impact sur leur relation ni sur ce qu'ils étaient.

« Tu viens au Woody's ce soir ? »

Justin hésita. Soudain, il avait désespérément besoin d'appeler Adam et de foncer dans la nuit sur une moto sans savoir où aller. Pour la simple sensation de la vitesse, pour le vent, l'adrénaline, pour oublier ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler sa vie.

« Bien sûr. »

Mais il s'entendit accepter la proposition de Brian.

C'était quoi cette envie de hurler, nichée au fond de ses tripes ?

~*~

« Eh, _honey_, » l'accueillit Emmett. Il sirotait un Cosmo tout en reluquant les clients du bar, récoltant quelques œillades et sourires au passage.

« Salut Emmett. Ted n'est pas là ?

- Il est parti prendre un râteau, » indiqua Emmett en pointant du doigt Teddy qui bafouillait quelque chose à un gars près du billard. « Michael n'est pas encore là. »

- Se prendre un râteau ? Si tôt dans la soirée ? »

Justin retint un éclat de rire. Il fit bien vu le regard meurtrier qu'Emmett jeta à Brian.

« Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Brian Kinney, cingla-t-il.

- Heureusement », répondit Justin avec un air malicieux que Emmett trouva adorable. « Le monde serait infernal, autrement. Et _crois moi_, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Brian, loin de s'offusquer, passa son bras autour des épaules du blond en riant à moitié.

« Ceci, _Sunshine_, est la raison exacte pour laquelle je ne te payerai pas de verre. »

Puis Brian se leva pour aller se chercher une bière sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Lorsqu'il revint à leur table, Michael était arrivé et il le salua d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Ted revint, l'air très décidé à noyer son rejet dans un verre de tequila, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller au Babylon. Comme toujours Brian et Justin laissèrent les trois autres dans la rue et entrèrent directement dans la boîte.

Justin croyait que danser avec Brian, après avoir couché avec lui, serait différent. Mais c'était toujours la même chose et il était déçu et rassuré à la fois. Justin laissa son corps se coller contre celui de Brian – il laissa le rythme du Babylon l'emporter.

_We are the jet set are the jet set. __And the means liberty._

Après deux ou trois chansons, Brian le laissa au milieu des danseurs pour aller rejoindre un gars dans l'arrière salle. Justin songea un instant à le suivre, avant d'attraper le danseur le plus proche par la taille et de se mouvoir contre lui. Il avait envie de danser pour l'instant.

_We need no money. We got it free._(1)

Ted ne quittait pas des yeux Justin. Justin qui évoluait de gars en gars, les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe lequel. Emmett se demandait si son ami cesserait un jour de vivre ses rêves par procuration.

~*~

« Adam ? C'est Justin. Une virée ce soir, c'est possible ?

- Y a un concert ce soir. Un groupe d'amateurs qui joue du AC/DC. Ils sont très bons. On peut y aller après.

- D'accord.

- Tu peux venir au concert. »

Justin hésita. Il n'avait pas détesté la soirée précédente, mais il restait quelque chose à propos de l'ambiance qui continuait de le déranger. Mais s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il s'avouerait qu'il évitait Brian, qu'il évitait les autres, parce qu'il refusait de penser aux mains de Brian sur son corps.

« D'accord.

- A ce soir.

- A ce soir Adam. »

~*~

_First blood, a look in the eye _  
_Thirst blood, a need in disguise_  
_Bad dog come back for more _  
_First blood, first blood (2)  
_

Les derniers accords de First blood furent noyés dans les hurlements et les sifflements. Il pouvait être étonnant de voir qu'un petit groupe de vingt cinq, peut être trente personnes puisse faire autant de bruit. Le son n'était pas terrible, et le chanteur faisait quelques fausses notes, mais Justin décida qu'il avait passé un bon moment. Cette fois-ci, il sentit avec une évidence troublante le bras d'Adam autour de lui.

Mais il s'en soucia à peine, se laissant guider dehors. La même moto que la dernière fois l'attendait dehors, et il se sentit incroyablement bien en démarrant l'engin. Il échangea un sourire avec Adam.

Puis ils filèrent dans la nuit.

~*~

Les derniers examens annonçaient les premiers jours d'été. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes en permanence et laissaient entrer dans les pièces un parfum de fraîcheur et de chaleur. Une fois que ses après midi furent libérés des heures de cours, Justin passa de plus en plus de temps au garage d'Adam, qui lui montra comment réparer une moto, comment _fonctionner _l'engin. Justin écoutait, avide de savoirs, avide de vitesse, avide de tout. Il aimait la moto comme il aimait l'art.

Pour une raison curieuse, il ne parlait jamais de ses escapades à Brian. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne lui disait pas. Il n'avait pas cherché à analyser.

« Tu viens au Babylon ? demanda Brian

- Pas ce soir. »

Brian ne fut pas étonné par la réponse. Justin avait de nouveaux amis – il ne venait plus au Babylon que deux ou trois soirs par semaine. Ce n'était pas pareil, sans lui. C'était idiot ; _bien sûr_ que c'était pareil – le plaisir, les sens emmêlés, la moiteur dans l'arrière salle ; c'était toujours et jamais la même chose.

Le téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Cela devait être Michael qui ne pouvait pas passer douze heures sans lui parler. Cette obsession commençait à devenir fatigante.

Ce n'était pas Michael.

« Claire ? »

Il allait raccrocher, mais la voix suppliante de sa sœur retint son geste et il se maudit pour cela. Ne pouvait-il pas être libéré de l'emprise de la famille Kinney ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec eux ? Que ce soit le poivrot violent, la catholique intégriste ou bien sa bécasse de sœur ? Il les _haïssait_. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à leur cracher sa haine à la figure ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à raccrocher ?

« S'il te plait Brian. Je t'en supplie. Je suis à l'hôpital. Tu dois faire quelque chose ou il finira par la tuer… »

_Tu dois faire quelque chose… _

_C'est ta _responsabilité_, Brian._

Brian s'entendit dire qu'il allait venir. En reposant le téléphone, il avait juste envie d'hurler. Il attrapa ses clefs et sortit en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. _Tu _dois_ faire quelque chose Brian._

~*~

Claire avait les yeux remplis de larmes, comme si Joan était morte – Brian ignorait depuis quand elle avait cessé d'être _maman_ à ses yeux – et pendant un bref instant, il crut que c'était le cas.

« Elle a dit aux médecins qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers.

- Elle est conne, » fut la réponse sans appel de Brian.

Claire eut l'air choqué de sa grossièreté – _comment peux-tu parler d'elle ainsi alors que, alors que… __**peut-être… ?**_** – **mais finalement, elle renonça à lui faire une remarque.

« Il… il n'a même pas appelé les secours, » gémit Claire. « Il est resté devant la télé, avec sa bière. Il disait qu'au moins, il pouvait regarder son match en paix. Il disait qu'elle ne la gênait plus. »

Brian eut pitié d'elle. Elle avait l'air vraiment perdue, et même si elle n'était pas très futée, c'était toujours sa sœur. Il supposait que cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose.

« C'est elle qui continue de revenir. Elle sait très bien qui il est. Et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi elle continue de rentrer à la maison au lieu d'aller voir les flics. Alors, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois Claire, mais sors de cet enfer. Ou ils te boufferont aussi. »

Evidemment, elle se remit à pleurer. Brian se leva.

Il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'une cigarette.

Lorsqu'il revint, il y avait un médecin qui discutait avec Claire.

« … L'état de votre mère est critique. Avec les soins appropriés, elle devrait s'en sortir. J'ai lu dans son dossier que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se fait admettre à l'hôpital pour ce genre de blessures. Il faut porter plainte, c'est indispensable. » Le médecin secoua la tête. « Il vaut mieux agir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Claire se mordit les lèvres. Brian la remercia mentalement de ne pas faire une scène devant la blouse blanche, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter cela.

Brian voulait simplement se tirer de là et retourner au Babylon pour de se perdre dans la bouche d'un gars quelconque.

~*~

'_Hôpital. Famille. A demain.'_

Justin reposa le mot sur la table de la cuisine et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir refusé d'accompagner Brian au Woody's. C'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas savoir, et Brian aurait sans doute agi comme un connard, l'aurait envoyé baladé avec quelque pique cruelle. C'était mieux ainsi. Il préféra aller se coucher et attendre que Brian rentre.

Que se passait-il ?

Justin se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de la famille de Brian, alors que ce dernier était au courant de tous les faits et gestes de Mollusque, son insupportable petite sœur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il gardait un secret, mais il détestait en parler, et Justin n'était pas du genre à insister, au grand soulagement de Brian.

Le père de Brian était un poivrot qui s'était tué à la tache, enfermé dans une vie qu'il détestait. Il n'aimait ni sa femme, si ses enfants. Dépressif, il sombrait un peu plus dans l'alcool et la violence chaque année. Joan ne s'était mariée avec lui que parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Son éducation religieuse ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Claire était plus vieille que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais l'adolescence avait fini de les éloigner.

Une nuit où Brian était particulièrement saoul (et triste, peut être), il avait raconté à Justin qu'il n'était pas un enfant désiré. Le rire amer, la voix neutre qui avaient ponctué l'histoire avait attristé Justin, mais il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Justin s'était contenté d'écouter.

Brian prétendait ne plus être amer. Il prétendait qu'il avait trouvé une autre famille, que les Novotny lui avaient sauvé la vie, ces nuits où il grimpait dans la chambre de Michael, alors que des ecchymoses et des contusions se formaient sur sa peau. Justin se demandait à quel point c'était vrai et à quel point c'était ce que Brian voulait croire.

Brian qui revenait toujours massacré après avoir vu sa famille.

Justin ferma les yeux et attendit.

~*~

Le bruit d'une dispute le réveilla deux ou trois heures plus tard. Il entendit un cri suivi d'une porte qui claquait. Puis, le silence revint et Justin entendit Brian marcher dans le salon. A cette heure de la nuit, le moindre son lui parvenait avec une acuité dérangeante, malgré l'état d'endormissement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il songea une seconde à se lever mais il préféra rester dans le lit, prétendre qu'il dormait.

La note laissée par Brian lui revint en tête. Trois mots à peine. Juste pour le tenir au courant ; pour qu'il n'y ait pas de questions posées ; pour éviter toute discussion que Brian jugeait gênante, _douloureuse_.

Lorsque deux heures entières se furent écoulées, Justin frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fit tourner la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Brian était allongé sur son lit, dans le noir. Il fumait un joint. Rien ne laissait croire qu'il s'était rendu compte de la présence de Justin, si ce n'était le fait qu'il se redressa un peu sur le lit. Son regard glissa et s'accrocha à celui de Justin.

_Ne dis rien_.

Justin se demanda pourquoi il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'avança vers lit, enjamba Brian et se cala contre lui, près du mur. Il ne chercha pas à le toucher, à l'enlacer. Il prit juste le joint et tira une bouffée avant de le rendre à son ami. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini le joint, Brian permit à Justin de l'enlacer ; il était assez défoncé pour cela.

Brian ne prit guère le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps – s'il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute suspendu son geste, jeté Justin hors de sa chambre, crié sur lui et peut être qu'il se serait senti un peu moins vide.

Le baiser ne fut ni doux ni brutal. C'était juste leurs bouches décidées, affamées, l'une contre l'autre. Brian ferma les yeux et oublia le trou noir dans sa poitrine, le cyclone dans sa tête. Il voulait juste embrasser Justin, toucher Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin.

« Brian, » soupira le blond.

Brian crut un instant qu'il allait le stopper – ce qui aurait sans doute été sage – mais il fut détrompé par les bras qui se nouèrent autour de sa nuque, le rapprochèrent d'un corps frissonnant. Justin écarta les jambes et Brian se glissa entre elles, sans interrompre le baiser. Il lui arracha ses vêtements, dévora sa peau et glissa ses doigts en lui. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient si bien l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils étaient faits pour cela. Finalement, il le baisa, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les yeux de Justin étaient bleu foncé après un orgasme.

~*~

La lumière blanche matinale réveilla Justin le lendemain. C'était curieux, il était certain d'avoir fermé rideaux et volets avant de se coucher. Puis il se souvint de l'endroit où il était. Collé contre Brian, collé contre le corps chaud de son ami, jambes et bras emmêlés.

Justin se décala un peu, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Le geste éveilla Brian qui ne sembla pas surpris de trouver Justin dans son lit. Les souvenirs se précipitèrent entre eux, et ils échangèrent un long regard sans prononcer un mot. Brian fit mine de se lever mais Justin le retint, s'accrocha à son cou, et joignit leurs lèvres. Le brun se laissa faire. Lorsque le baiser s'approfondit, ils perdirent toute envie de sortir du lit.

Brian tendit la main vers la commode à la recherche d'une capote.

Justin retint un sourire et se retourna, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Tu aimes ça ? demanda Brian en se frottant contre lui, ses doigts partout, sur son ventre, sur son dos, sur son sexe, à l'intérieur de lui.

- On aurait dû faire ça il y a longtemps, » réussit à souffler Justin.

Il grogna de satisfaction.

_Plus, plus, plus, plus de __**toi**_**.**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Nous somme la société jet set, nous sommes la jet set et cela veut dire liberté/Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, nous avons tout gratuit

(2) Premier sang, un regard dans les yeux / Soif de sang, un besoin qui se déguise / Le méchant chien revient pour en avoir plus / Premier sang, premier sang

Crédits : _Jet set,_ Alphaville, _First blood_, AC/DC

*hem*

*sort*

*passe la tête à travers la porte* z'en pensez quoi?


	4. After every party I die

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bon, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Mon dieu, je poste ce chapitre de Chine, à Hong Kong. XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
**

**

* * *

**

04

* * *

After every party I die  
The morning breaks us up inside  
Payback, execution, killing time  
So watch as I start to smile

(Après chaque fête je meurs, le matin nous brise de l'intérieur, moment de payer, de se faire exécuter, tuer, alors regarde comme je commence à sourire)

* * *

Jennifer Taylor emmena Molly à Chicago pendant cinq jours. Elle proposa à son fils aîné de l'accompagner – Craig ne serait pas du voyage, car il avait un contrat capital ou un meeting avec des PDG – mais Justin déclina l'offre, bien qu'elle lui fasse vraiment plaisir. Il avait presque l'impression de faire encore partie de leur famille. Brian disait que c'était stupide, mais Justin ne pouvait se résigner à s'éloigner de sa petite sœur et de sa mère si facilement.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux._

_Tu n'as besoin de personne._

_Peu importe ce que tu crois, tu es toujours seul, Justin._

Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Justin trouva un petit boulot de serveur dans un café à côté du Dîner. Debbie lui avait proposé un emploi qu'il avait poliment mais fermement refusé. Il avait besoin de faire cela _tout seul_. Le soir, il bossait dans un bar de l'autre côté de la ville que fréquentaient les motards. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Liberty Avenue mais Justin appréciait le coin.

Il apprit rapidement à faire des cocktails ; pour une raison ou pour une autre, il adorait mélanger les alcools et les couleurs, tester de nouvelles doses. Le patron du Black Dog était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui portait au coude un tatouage en forme de toile d'araignée qu'il montrait fièrement. Il était en permanence vêtu de noir, et portait des sweats à l'effigie de groupes mystérieux aux insignes provocants. Il se faisait appeler Ledz Lennon. (1)

Il fut enchanté d'apprendre que Justin connaissait Adam, et encore mieux que le blond sache piloter une moto d'une manière plus qu'acceptable. Justin commençait tout juste à réaliser que les motards de la ville semblaient former une petite communauté dont tous les membres se connaissaient. C'était assez curieux, quand on y songeait.

Le soir, Justin rentrait à l'appartement vers trois ou quatre heures du matin. Il s'effondrait et se levait péniblement cinq heures plus tard pour partir travailler au café.

~*~

« Justin n'est toujours pas là ? » s'étonna Emmett, comme il remarquait que Brian venait toujours seul. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond, ce qui était un record.

« Il travaille. »

Emmett finit son verre.

« Il a _deux_ jobs maintenant ?

- Il doit payer l'école en septembre. Son père ne l'aidera pas. »

Emmett secoua la tête. La détermination de ce garçon était remarquable.

« Où il travaille ?

- Un bar vers l'extérieur de la ville. »

Tandis qu'il disait ces mots, Brian se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait pas plus. A part le fait que Justin avait pas mal de pourboires qui n'étaient pas (trop) liés au fait qu'il soit blond. Il ne savait pas où il travaillait, ni le nom du bar. Justin ne parlait pratiquement jamais de ce nouveau boulot.

Emmett continua de tripoter son verre, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à Brian.

Aussi curieux que cela soit, il appréciait le jeune homme, bien qu'ils n'aient rien en commun. Son esprit aiguisé, sa capacité à résoudre tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus et sa confiance inébranlable en lui même fascinaient Emmett d'une manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

~*~

L'été fila comme une flèche. Justin ne sut pas comment il parvint à tenir le rythme en se contentant d'heures de sommeil volées ici et là. Il soupçonnait les tonnes de café et de Red bull avalées d'y être pour quelque chose.

Lorsque le mois de septembre arriva, il avait assez d'argent pour payer le premier semestre de son école. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de la scolarité, il fut pris d'un mouvement nerveux, probablement dû à la fatigue. Il était au bord de la rupture; son corps était sur le point de le lâcher.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait payer le deuxième semestre.

Justin lâcha son boulot au Black Dog et recommença à dormir à un rythme normal, même s'il continuait de faire de temps à autre des insomnies.

Où allait-il trouver cinq mille dollars?

Il avait quatre mois pour répondre à cette question.

~*~

Brian était inquiet pour Justin bien qu'il ne l'eût dit ou avoué pour rien au monde. Depuis la fin de l'été, son colocataire semblait un peu plus pâle, un peu plus automate, un peu moins lui même. Pourtant, maintenant que la danse entre les petits boulots était terminée, la vie aurait dû être plus simple pour lui**. **Brian avait la sensation bizarre que Justin partait en pièces et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir.

Il n'y avait sans doute rien à faire, à part attendre que Justin vienne lui en parler.

Un soir qu'ils rentraient du Babylon (Brian ne ramena personne cette nuit là), Justin le suivit dans sa chambre, grimpa sur son lit et se cala confortablement contre le mur. Le premier mouvement de Brian fut de le repousser (depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux _surconscients_ du corps de l'autre), mais il suspendit son geste et rejoignit le blond dans le lit. Justin semblait vouloir parler et c'était ce que Brian attendait depuis des semaines.

« J'ai parlé à un mec au Babylon, » commença Justin. « Il dit qu'il se fait _minimum_ trois cents dollars par nuit.

- Tu veux danser au Babylon ? »

Justin dansait incroyablement bien mais il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement anormal avec la vision de Justin, dansant à moitié nu pour des centaines regards lubriques, exposant crûment sa jeunesse et son corps.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond refusait de le regarder et fixait obstinément le mur. Brian l'étreignit et Justin se sentit un peu mieux.

« Pour le PIFA »

Brian se demanda comment il avait pu oublier. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de tels problèmes puisque ces résultats impeccables lui donnaient droit à une bourse de mérite. Il aurait voulu épargner à Justin toutes ces conneries que la haine de son père lui avait léguées. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Viens là » murmura-t-il.

Justin se tourna vers lui – _putain d'allergies_ – et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Brian. Il s'endormit ainsi tandis que les doigts de Brian brossaient tendrement ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Ce serait encore une de ces choses dont ils ne parleraient pas.

~*~

« Brian ! »

La voix dans le couloir arrêta le jeune homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Il sortait d'un cours de Design et il en avait assez de ses condisciples idiots et conventionnels. Il n'avait aucune envie de traîner dans les environs.

Lindsay, accompagnée de Rebecca – Brian aurait voulu rouler des yeux pour ce simple fait – se tenait derrière lui, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. Leurs mains se touchaient presque, et rien qu'à voir l'attitude de Rebecca, campée derrière la blonde, Brian pouvait dire qu'elles s'étaient remises à coucher ensemble. Brian aurait pu donner un millier de raisons pour lesquelles Lindsay aurait dû _fuir_ tout de suite ; parce que cela finirait mal, parce qu'elle allait encore souffrir, parce que « Becca » était une garce, parce que, parce que… Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à se figurer _pourquoi_ Lindsay faisait bien de rester avec elle. Est-ce que le sexe valait autant de souffrance ? Certainement pas.

« Ca fait des semaines que je t'ai pas vu !

- On appelle ça les vacances, Lindz » répondit-il en acceptant l'étreinte de la blonde.

Il attendit qu'elle se décroche de son cou pour saluer d'un signe de tête poli Rebecca.

« On est de nouveau ensemble, » dit Lindsay sans pouvoir ôter le sourire de son visage. « J'aurais voulu te dire ça _ailleurs_, mais tu es un véritable courant d'air.

- Je pense qu'il avait deviné ça tout seul, _baby_, » sourit Rebecca.

Lindsay rougit.

« J'aimerai que tu passes à l'appart' un de ces quatre.

- Pas cette semaine. J'ai des exposés et des dossiers à préparer. La semaine prochaine si tu veux. »

Lindsay sembla un peu déçue – pour les étudiants d'histoire de l'art, la notion de travail était assez abstraite puisque leur note la plus importante était un mémoire à faire sur deux ans – mais accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Tu m'appelleras, » trancha-t-elle. « Comment va Justin ? »

Brian n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de Justin ici, et encore moins en présence de Rebecca. Il éluda le sujet et il quitta l'université sur la promesse de rappeler dans la semaine,.

En rentrant, il passa au supermarché, acheter de quoi survivre pendant quelques jours (bouteilles de whisky et jus de goyave pour lui ; lait et barres chocolatées pour Justin). Comme il se demandait ce qu'il avait oublié, son regard fut attiré par un gars aux cheveux sombres et au corps appétissant qui le dévisageait avec un air clairement gourmand. Brian ne se soucia pas plus longtemps de ses courses et termina dans la voiture du dit garçon pour le baiser furieusement.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Justin était dans sa chambre. Les premiers accords d'une chanson de Métallica se faisaient entendre. Depuis quelques mois, il s'était mis à écouter toutes sortes de groupes dans ce genre là. Brian laissa le lait en évidence sur le minuscule comptoir de la cuisine et alla s'installer confortablement dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu avant de sortir.

C'était le premier soir de Justin au Babylon. Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge à cette idée.

~*~

Ted n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Justin. Il avait toujours su que le blond était sexy, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte _à quel point_ il pouvait l'être. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Brian qui regardait partout autour de lui _sauf_ Justin. Ted se demanda s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. C'était peu probable étant donné la politique de Brian, _je ne baise pas mes amis_, mais Justin était vraiment beau. Il se força à respirer, à se calmer, parce que c'était impensable d'avoir une érection en regardant un ami en train de danser, peu importait à quel point celui-ci était bandant. Ted ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il avait besoin d'un râteau.

Brian disparut dans l'arrière salle bien plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Fort heureusement, personne ne commenta.

Michael reposa son verre, les yeux fixés sur Justin qui fixait, aguicheur, les danseurs à ses pieds.

« _Pourquoi_ il fait ça ?

- L'argent, » dit Emmett.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, il bosse déjà dans un café, non. Il doit se faire plus de mille dollars par mois avec les pourboires. Pourquoi il a besoin de cela en plus ?

- Je sais pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il avait pas le choix.

- Il se rend malade. »

Emmett ne put qu'hocher la tête. _Même_ Brian semblait inquiet. Mais lorsque cela concernait Justin, Brian avait tendance à agir bizarrement.

~*~

Justin agrippa Brian par les épaules, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement, alors que la porte se fermait sur le gars que Brian venait de baiser. Le brun lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne réfléchit pas longtemps quand la bouche de Justin couvrit la sienne et que sa langue envahit sa bouche. Brian se laissa faire quelques instants puis l'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te touche, » s'amusa Justin, les yeux brillant. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu cassé, d'un peu désespéré qui empêcha Brian de le rejeter comme il aurait dû le faire. Et puis il n'avait jamais su dire non à Justin.

Justin l'entraîna vers le canapé du salon. Les heures suivantes furent perdues dans un torrent de sensations et de plaisirs.

Le lendemain, ils agirent tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un accord tacite se noua entre eux. Ils coucheraient ensemble, quand bon leur semblerait, mais ils n'en parleraient jamais. C'était quelque chose dicté par leurs corps, par leurs tripes, par leurs désirs. Quelque chose d'animal qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur relation.

« Tu travailles ce soir ?

- Jusqu'à trois heures. »

Brian examina soigneusement le visage aux traits tirés de fatigue de son ami. Comment espérait-il tenir à ce rythme là ? Comment pourrait-il exécuté les dizaines de travaux demandés par ses professeurs alors que la moindre minute de son temps libre était partagée entre son boulot de serveur sur Liberty Avenue et la danse au Babylon ?

« J'ai faim, » dit Brian. Il aurait sans doute dû quelque chose sur l'inconscience de Justin ; mais il savait déjà que le blond ne l'écouterait pas.

« Il reste des muffins.

- T'en veux ?

- Oui, merci. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le portable de Justin sonna pendant ce laps de temps. Brian le saisit machinalement. _Appel d'Adam. Ignorer ou répondre_ ? Le jeune homme reposa le téléphone sur la table et sans plus y penser, il se leva pour préparer du café.

Ils en auraient tous les deux besoin.

~*~

Le Sap était un homme qui atteignait la fin de la trentaine. Il n'était pas spécialement laid, mais il y avait en lui quelque chose de dérangeant, qui mettait ses interlocuteurs profondément mal à l'aise. Il s'habillait toujours pareil et portait une grosse chaîne en or qui lui donnait des airs de plouc arrivant tout juste en ville. C'était donc un type fondamentalement repoussant et la seule raison pour laquelle il parvenait à attirer des garçons comme Justin, Evan ou Peter était que c'était lui qui décidait de faire monter les danseurs sur le bar. La manière dont il fallait procéder pour arriver à cette fin n'était un secret pour personne.

« J'ai besoin d'un soir… »

Sapperstein examina le garçon. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir. Si une telle chose arrivait, Sap était pratiquement certain que ce serait mauvais pour ses affaires.

« Ok.

- Ok ? »

Et puis Taylor était adorable.

« Ok. A condition que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Au regard que lui jeta Justin, le Sap comprit que le blond pensait que son patron voulait une fellation. L'idée était tentante, mais Sap finit par la repousser.

« J'ai besoin de garçons pour une soirée que j'organise. Pour la déco, tu vois. Trois cents dollars la soirée. »

L'œil de Justin s'éclaira et le cœur du propriétaire du Babylon s'emballa. C'était si facile. Il suffisait d'un rien pour tenter ces gamins. Un peu d'argent, un peu de drogue, et ils étaient à lui.

Justin le salua d'un signe de tête et sortit. Lorsqu'il reprit son poste, il en profita pour scanner la salle, déçu de ne pas apercevoir Brian – ce qui lui aurait peut être remonter le moral. Il devait être dans l'arrière salle, songea-t-il.

Un goût d'amertume envahit sa bouche. Il déglutit et recommença à danser.

~*~

Brian passa le joint à Mikey. Il était deux heures du matin et ils étaient seuls dans la salle de projection d'un cinéma minable. Le film n'avait aucun intérêt. C'était un mauvais film de science fiction que seuls des geeks bourrés pouvaient regarder. Mais c'était sympa ; ça leur rappelait leurs années de lycée.

Et puis ils étaient trop défoncés pour mesurer la nullité de ce désastre cinématographique.

« Bri-iii-an ! » couina Michael en s'étouffant avec la fumée. « Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait ça. » Il y avait de l'accusation dans sa voix qui partait légèrement dans les aigus. Brian fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Tais toi, c'est le moment crucial avant l'explosion du soleil. » Il n'en savait rien, mais il y avait _toujours_ une explosion de planètes impliquée dans ce genre de daubes.

« Tu veux dire que tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer ? » demanda Michael, admiratif.

Le brun tenta de se concentrer sur les images défilant sur l'écran géant, mais il était incapable de définir les contours, les formes et les couleurs emmêlés.

« Quand tu peux regarder Yellow Submarine, tu peux tout regarder, peu importe combien d'alcool tu as dans le sang.

- Pourquoi tu regarderais Yell… Yellow Submarine ? bafouilla son ami.

- Justin, » répondit Brian avec une voix d'ivrogne. « Il le regarde en boucle.

- On peut pas passer une nuit sans que tu me parles de lui ? grogna Michael.

- C'est toi qui demandes, » fit remarquer Brian. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre Justin ? »

Un peu dégrisé, Brian se tourna vers son ami. A l'écran, une météorite venait de frôler la navette des héros.

« Rien, » répondit Michael en lui rendant le joint. « C'est un peu idiot… »

Son sourire trembla.

« C'est juste que j'aurais aimé que les choses ne changent jamais. »

~*~

Adam ne comprenait pas ce qui l'attachait à Justin Taylor. Il y avait la moto, bien sûr – les virées dans la nuit, les soirées déchaînées rythmées par le bruit du métal. Mais il y avait ce besoin permanent de _prendre soin_ de Justin ; s'assurer que le blond allait bien, et si ce n'était pas le cas, Adam était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour régler le problème. C'était complètement stupide. Justin n'était pas une _fille_.

Adam avait envie de vomir, tandis que ces pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Allongé sur son lit, dans l'obscurité, les yeux fermés, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'endormir plutôt que de penser à la dynamique de sa relation avec Justin Taylor.

Depuis quand se posait-il des questions ? Depuis quand y avait-il _besoin _de s'en poser ? _Depuis Justin_, susurra une voix suave à son oreille.

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux. _Arrête tes conneries. Immédiatement._

Mais pourquoi…

_Dors._

Adam se retourna une nouvelle fois. Dormir. Ca valait mieux.

Revoir Justin fut incroyablement facile. Adam oublia ses interrogations, oublia ses sentiments et se reconcentra sur ce que Justin était en train de lui dire. Ils déjeunaient ensemble un samedi midi dans le café qui employait Justin comme serveur.

« Tu travailles trop.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai pas le choix. »

Le ton fatigué de Justin lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà dû avoir cette conversation à diverses reprises et que cela ne servait à rien d'insister plus longtemps. Il travaillait aussi dans une boîte de nuit comme danseur.

« Viens dimanche. Ca te plaira. »

Justin hésita. C'était la seule nuit de la semaine où il pouvait espérer dormir plus de six heures. Mais l'air d'Adam le convainquit d'accepter.

« Ok.

- Passe vers dix-huit heures au garage.

- Je serai là. »

Le visage d'Adam s'éclaira.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, » assura-t-il avant de lui serrer l'épaule pour prendre congé. Justin le regarda enfourcher sa moto et partir. Il n'eut pas longtemps de réfléchir plus longtemps car déjà, on lui rappelait que sa pause était finie.

« Tu verras ton copain plus tard. Viens mériter ta paye, boy. »

Adam était hétéro.

~*~

Le dimanche suivant, Adam l'emmena à une course pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? » avait demandé Justin au garage.

Adam avait juste souri et s'était penché vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser ou lui confier un secret.

« Tu verras tout à l'heure. »

Justin déglutit et hocha la tête. Malgré toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé en train de coucher avec un étranger, un gars qu'il ne reverrait pas deux fois et qu'il ne reconnaîtrait sans doute pas en plein jour, Justin n'était pas un fanatique des contacts physiques, bien qu'il ne puisse pas expliquer ce fait. Les gestes d'Adam le gênaient ; Justin était parfois tenté de dire quelque chose,mais Adam s'arrêtait toujours juste avant qu'une ligne ne soit franchie. Le blond préférait alors se taire parce que pour rien au monde, il ne voulait créer un climat de gêne entre eux. Il tenait bien trop à la moto pour cela. Et puis Adam était hétéro. Justin avait tellement l'habitude de se faire draguer qu'il percevait toutes sortes de gestes de cette façon, à présent.

Justin monta sur la moto derrière Adam. Bien qu'il eût apprécié de conduire, il se disait qu'il était peut être trop fatigué pour ne pas être un danger public. Il se laissa donc simplement aller contre Adam, épousant les mouvements de la machine dans les virages.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Pittsburgh, Justin crut un moment que Adam l'emmenait à une _rave_. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les _centaines_ de motos garées un peu partout dans un champ immense. Justin n'avait encore jamais vu autant de motos rassemblées dans un même endroit. Il déglutit et descendit de moto, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

« Bienvenue au Pittsburgh Rallye, Justin. »

Il s'agissait de courses de moto illicites. Le parcours faisait environ soixante dix kilomètres et une soixantaine de motards prenaient part à cette course tous les deux mois. Le prix du gagnant était de dix mille dollars. Adam courait de temps à autre, plus pour l'adrénaline procurée que pour la conquête du prix – il se classait dans les quarantièmes, d'après ce qu'il dit à Justin.

Comme ils s'approchaient de la ligne de départ, Justin fut à peine surpris de reconnaître des gens qu'il avait croisés à des soirées de motards.

« Eh Taylor. T'entres dans la cour des grands ?

- Ferme la, Kurt, » grogna Adam.

Puis il continua ses explications. La vitesse allait de deux cents à trois cents kilomètres à l'heure pour les plus timbrés. Adam n'avait jamais dépassé les deux cent cinquante, ignorant si c'était la prudence ou la peur qui le retenait – mais cela il ne l'avoua pas à Justin.

Lorsque vers vingt et une heure, le départ fut donné, Justin resta sans voix devant les éclairs de lumière qui fonçaient sur la route. Il réalisa qu'il aurait voulu être l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

(1) très original, n'est-ce pas xD

Crédits : After every partie I die, IAMX


	5. I was kicked around and locked down

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, warning pour violence et sexe dans celui-ci.

Merci **GwenDark **et **vianaha **pour leurs reviews !! *happy *

Ah et désolée pour la traduction approximative de Naked but safe (ci dessous). Si quelqu'un a une meilleure suggestion je suis preneuse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**05**

I was kicked around and locked down  
Left in the cold to self harm  
This is all that I know  
Naked but safe and lifelessly yours

(J'ai été battu et enfermé, laissé dans le froid pour me blesser, voici tout ce que je sais nu mais sain et sauf et à toi sans vie)

* * *

La fête du Sap était ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait pas un mec baisable, à part la « déco » payée par le maître des lieux. Les garçons autour de lui semblaient un peu perdus et complètement shootés. Justin déglutit et tenta de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Cela ne semblait pas l'idée du siècle et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit à Brian – une partie de son cerveau lui rappela, insidieuse, qu'il disait de moins en moins de choses à Brian, parce que cela faisait mal de parler avec lui.

Il frissonna quand Sap le coinça contre le mur, un verre dans les mains, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Allons Justin. Souris un peu. Tu veux un verre ? Rien ne t'empêche de t'amuser un peu… il y a… des choses intéressantes en bas. »

Justin accepta le verre, tenta de ne pas trop se dérober au contact de l'homme. Il avait l'impression que la peau de l'autre était visqueuse. Plus la nuit avançait et plus Justin voulait fuir cet endroit. Sap planta un baiser mouillé sur ses lèvres et Justin faillit lâcher son verre. _Dégage d'ici_, hurla une part de son esprit – celle qui devait être intelligente ou au moins doté d'un instinct de survie. Il avait une vague idée de ce que « les choses intéressantes » pouvaient être et il n'avait _aucune_ envie de vérifier.

La boisson était corsée, Justin ne savait pas à quoi, il savait juste qu'il était beaucoup plus _out_ qu'il ne devrait l'être après un seul verre. La terre tournait un peu trop, les contours devenaient trop flous. Il devait dégager d'ici en vitesse. L'impression fut confirmée quand un invité trop enthousiaste commença à essayer de le déshabiller en babillant à ses oreilles des insultes salaces.

« Laissez moi. »

La voix obscène continua, des mains moites rampèrent sur son corps et Justin se pencha, croyant qu'il allait vomir. Il fut plaqué contre un corps sec, un sexe à demi dressé qui se frottait contre lui.

« … du bon temps ? Allez… »

Justin flanqua un coup de coude dans le visage du type. De toutes ses forces. Il ne savait plus très bien où viser, alors peut-être atteignit il l'œil, peut être le nez. Ou le cou. Il n'était pas sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, un cri de souffrance lui indiqua que le coup avait porté et il sentit qu'on le relâchait. Son corps réapprit la gravité et il tomba par terre, à genoux, en suffoquant, comme si on daignait enfin le laisser respirer.

« Petit con… »

Un coup de pied dans les jambes lui coupa la parole. _Sors d'ici. Va-t-en. _Réprimant la nausée violente qui montait, Justin partit droit devant lui, longeant les murs, évitant les couples, fuyant. Il entendit quelqu'un tenter de le rattraper, donner peut être un ou deux autres coups au passage. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Dehors il grimpa dans un taxi et réussit à balbutier son adresse.

~*~

Justin ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu _autant_ besoin de Brian. Là tout de suite. Sa voix, le poids de son corps, la froideur de ses mots, honnêtes et crûs. Son esprit était toujours aussi embrouillé, et ses pensées tournaient à toute allure dans sa tête, rebondissant d'une idée à l'autre sans se fixer. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il était certain.

_Brian. Brian. Brian._

Effectivement Brian était là. Dans sa chambre, en train de baiser un gars. Justin s'effondra sur son lit, souhaitant que la terre l'engloutisse. Il aurait voulu disparaître et peut être que les souvenirs de cette soirée horrible s'effaceraient à leur tour.

Il s'endormit la tête dans l'oreiller – les bruits de son propre cœur le bercèrent jusqu'au sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Brian se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte. Il portait un simple pantalon de jogging gris. Il avait l'air hésitant. Les yeux de Justin se remplirent de larmes, et il se détesta immédiatement pour cela. Mais si Brian s'en aperçut, il n'en dit pas un mot.

«Je pensais que tu travaillais cette nuit. »

Justin se redressa. Hésitant, il se décala un peu, laissant assez de place à côté de lui pour qu'une personne se glisse sous les draps. Brian ne bougea pas.

« Il y avait une fête chez Sap.

- Tu es allé à une fête chez… »

Brian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le sourire tremblant de Justin lui apprit des choses qu'il aurait voulu ignorer et il s'approcha avec une lenteur monstrueuse. Sa main effleura la joue de Justin.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. »

La main du blond agrippa le poignet de Brian, le tira dans le lit, l'attira contre ses lèvres. Un genou sur le lit, Brian répondit au baiser avec hésitation.

« Tu peux me tenir, cette nuit ? »

Brian resta silencieux. Ils échangèrent un regard, dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Puis les draps se soulevèrent et Justin sentit le corps de Brian contre le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Le baiser dura un peu trop longtemps, était un peu trop passionné, un peu trop _tout_. Ce serait une autre de ces choses dont ils ne parleraient pas.

« Ca va aller. »

Maintenant, Justin pouvait croire que c'était vrai.

Demain, il resterait toujours trois mille dollars à payer.

Mais cette nuit là, il s'endormit contre Brian.

~*~

Justin fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une bouche descendant jusqu'à son sexe ; lequel répondit à l'attention avec enthousiasme. Brian joua avec lui pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de lui permettre de venir dans sa bouche. Les cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres craquelées, entrouvertes, un peu blanches, Brian ressemblait à une peinture érotique ; à quelque illustration de la débauche. L'idée plut vraiment à Justin. Puis, Brian le prit lascivement, face à face, bouche à bouche.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

~*~

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina d'un sourire gigantesque. Il sauta au cou de Justin comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois mois - et en fait, c'était le cas.

« Tu es en congé ?

- J'ai démissionné.

- _Honey_, je suis ravi que tu sois revenu à la raison. Tu te tuais à la tâche.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as plus besoin d'argent ? »

Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre de Justin. Il avait réussi à ignorer les frais de scolarité jusqu'à présent.

« Ca devrait aller... » Le mensonge sortit facilement.

Brian le tira derrière lui, vers le bar et Justin commanda une double vodka. Il vida son verre, en une, deux, trois gorgées, puis noua ses bras derrière le cou de Brian pour danser.

_Lets dance in style, lets dance for a while _  
_Heaven can wait were only watching the skies _  
_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst (1)_

~*~

Ils passèrent les jours suivant à travailler et à baiser, négligeant le Babylon, leurs amis, le monde extérieur, ne sortant que pour aller à la fac, acheter de la nourriture et des boîtes de préservatifs.

Parfois, Justin se disait qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, bien évidemment. A bien y réfléchir, le garçon se découvrait incapable de définir leur relation. Ils étaient Brian et Justin et ça suffisait – semblait-il.

Alors qu'il posait la tête sur la poitrine de Brian, son esprit submergé par un état post-coïtal, Justin sourit.

« Pourquoi on ne faisait pas ça avant ?

- Parce que techniquement, je ne baise pas mes amis.

- Peut être parce qu'avant moi tu n'avais pas de candidats intéressants… »

Brian retint un éclat de rire

« Je me suis toujours dit que cela apportait plus de problèmes que de plaisirs.

- Je suis certain que je vaux toutes les migraines que je te cause, dit crânement Justin.

- C'est encore à vérifier. »

Justin s'étira.

« Je vais faire du café. T'en veux ? »

Brian secoua la tête et le regarda partir, nu, dans la cuisine. La vision le fit frémir. Dix jours étaient passés depuis que le blond avait cessé de travailler pour le Sap. Justin prétendait que ça n'était jamais arrivé et Brian ne faisait pas de difficultés. C'était terminé, Justin n'avait rien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils couchaient ensemble comme des animaux en rut depuis. Partout dans l'appartement, sur la table de la cuisine, contre le canapé, dans la douche exiguë, dans le lit Brian, contre ce mur… Partout, sauf dans le lit de Justin.

~*~

« Vous devriez coucher ensemble, déclara Ted tandis que Brian buvait le café de Justin sans tenir compte des protestations de celui-ci.

- De quoi tu parles, Theodore ? » s'enquit tranquillement Brian.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils diraient ou ne diraient pas à leurs amis. Brian estimait que c'était leurs affaires et que Schmidt et les autres n'avaient pas à s'en mêler. Et il assumait que son ami devait penser pareil.

« C'est flagrant, » insista Théo. « Vous vivez ensemble, vous êtes amis, vous êtes gays… vous devriez coucher ensemble, conclut-il sur un ton enjoué.

- C'est déjà le cas, susurra Brian avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je suis sérieux Bri. »

Voyant que Brian ne comptait pas examiner de plus près la question, Théo décida d'abandonner. A côté de Brian, Justin enfonça son dos dans la banquette, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

_Tu es ridicule Taylor._

~*~

Brian s'éloigna du gars, sans même le regarder ; ne pensant déjà plus au visage quelconque, à la bouche sensuelle qui l'avait sucé, au corps tendu de désir qui réclamait libération. Déjà lassé, Brian sortit de l'arrière salle et intercepta le regard d'un blond ; le sourire d'un brun. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il les attira tous les deux pour danser.

Il les emmena dans l'appart', dans sa chambre, et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à lécher, sucer, baiser. Brian ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Il se défonça à l'ecsta, au popper et au plaisir, s'envola au septième ciel et souhaita ne jamais revenir.

Il était Brian Kinney.

~*~

Dans sa chambre, Justin augmenta le volume de son baladeur. La voix de Hetfield remplit son cerveau.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word – And never mind that noise you heard – It's just the beast under your bed – In your closet, in your head_

* * *

(1) Allons danser, allons danser un peu  
Le paradis peut attendre et on peut juste regarder les cieux  
Espérant le mieux mais attendant le pire

(2) Shh, petit bébé, ne dis pas un mot – et ne fais pas attention au bruit que tu entends – c'est juste la bête sous ton lit – dans ton placard, dans ta tête.

Crédits : IAMX, Naked but safe – Alphaville, Forever Young – Metallica, Enter Sandman


	6. You make my dreams come true

J'ai essayé d'être exacte dans ce chapitre, mais je ne garantis pas la réalité de toutes les informations données sur Carnegy Mellon University et le PIFA (Institut des Beaux Arts de Pittsburgh).

Pour finir encore merci pour vos gentilles review :) **vianaha,** **GwenDark, et Cora 760**

* * *

**06**

What I got -- full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
And you pull them all together  
And how I can't explain  
Well you make my dreams come true

(Ce que j'ai – plein de pensées et de rêves qui se déchirent, et toi tu les remets ensemble, et je ne peux pas expliquer comment, mais grâce à toi mes rêves se réalisent)

* * *

Les étudiants de seconde année de l'Institut des Beaux Arts de Pittsburgh devaient choisir une option 'spécialité' qui devait les orienter vers une voie professionnelle. Justin étudia les propositions.

_Graphisme et édition_

_Graphisme et publicité_

_Economie : marché de l'art_

Il cocha machinalement le deuxième choix.

_Les étudiants ayant choisi l'option graphisme et publicité devront suivre des cours d'histoire des affiches et ainsi que de publicité à l'université de Pittsburgh. [18 heures de cours]_

Justin songea qu'à deux ans près, il aurait pu se retrouver en cours avec Brian. L'idée lui plut et il retint un sourire.

Finalement, il rendit la feuille au professeur qui passait dans les rangs pour la récupérer. Ceci fait, le prof reprit son cours là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois : l'analyse du _Cri_ de Munch.

« La morphologie du personnage n'est pas sans rappeler les momies incas… »

Il appuya ses dires en montrant une diapositive de momie.

Justin, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, releva la tête et examina le crâne grimaçant et souriant, les os noircis par les millénaires. La vision était morbide.

~*~

Lindsay s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle chercha furieusement ses poches à la recherche d'une clope et fut encore plus frustrée lorsqu'elle découvrit le paquet. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

A la place de la cigarette tant espérée, elle se vit offrir un joint. Elle fut reconnaissante envers Brian qui ne dit rien, même pas que Rebecca était une garce et qu'elle finirait malheureuse, seule avec un chat. Non, seule, sans chat, sans personne, sans… sans Lindsay.

Lindsay se demandait comment elle avait fini là, sur son canapé défoncé, en train de fumer le joint de Brian, en train de pleurer devant Brian qui ne supportait pas les démonstrations affectives.

« Il y a deux jours, tout allait bien, » dit Lindsay, en essuyant ces larmes. Elle prit une longue bouffée de fumée, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois revenue là. »

A pleurer parce que Rebecca était partie. A pleurer parce que Rebecca la trompait avec une rousse magnifique aux yeux verts. _Je crois que je l'aime_, avait-elle même ajouté. Finalement, elle aurait peut être aimé que Brian parle, lui dise 'je te l'avais dit' et qu'il impute la faute de l'échec de leur relation à Lindsay. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi ?_

Brian lui reprit le joint et tira dessus à son tour. Il était exceptionnellement calme et sérieux.

« Peut-être que si j'avais…

- Ca ne sert à rien de réfléchir sur ce qui est arrivé. Ca ne changera pas les choses, ça ne les fera pas avancer non plus.

- Elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle la voyait depuis des semaines. Elle… »

Brian plaça un doigt sur sa bouche. Il savait que d'ici deux mois Lindsay regretterait d'avoir _pleuré_ pour Rebecca, la vouerait aux Enfers et crierait à qui voudrait l'entendre 'mais comment j'ai pu sortir avec une conne pareille ?' Toujours le même refrain qui se répétait.

« Merci d'être venu, Brian. »

Brian planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, le geste chargé de tendresse alluma quelque chose dans les yeux de Lindsay. C'est quand il faisait ça qu'elle se rappelait que Brian l'aimait. Même si elle n'était pas toujours sûre de savoir pourquoi.

~*~

« Je vais suivre des cours à ta fac, » lui dit Justin, en fouillant dans le frigo dans une quête (vaine) de nourriture.

Sachant qu'il aurait bientôt sur les bras un Justin Taylor affamé, Brian choisit au hasard une plaquette de restaurant qui livrait à domicile. Un Thaï, voilà qui changerait un peu.

« Suivre des cours à la fac ?

- C'est une option. Histoire des affiches ou je sais plus quoi. Avec Conrad Turner. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui. C'est un cours intéressant. C'est un obsédé des affiches de propagandes. Spécialement les affiches chinoises et soviétiques. Il a passé huit heures dessus. »

Effectivement sur un cours qui durait seulement dix huit heures cela faisait beaucoup.

« Les affiches de propagande ? » Justin arqua un sourcil étonné. Il avait déjà étudié des formes d'art politique, mais ceci était quelque chose de nouveau.

« C'est un très bon cours.

- Tu as eu quelle note ?

- A. Evidemment. »

Evidemment. Brian Kinney n'avait jamais une note en dessous de B +.

Brian appela le livreur.

« Il arrive dans une quarantaine de minutes. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps. »

Le coeur de Justin s'accéléra mais il refusa d'en analyser les raisons.

« J'ai quelques idées. »

Brian se pencha sur Justin et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains sous son pull et l'attira contre lui. C'était intoxiquant. Justin ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de ses mains, de ses baisers, du plaisir. _Brian, Brian, Brian_.

Ca ressemblait à des battements de coeur.

~*~

L'université de Pittsburgh était l'une des plus anciennes facultés d'Amérique. C'était une institution gigantesque qui accueillait plus de deux mille étudiants. Il y avait plus d'une quinzaine de sites et départements donnant des cours, contenant du matériel pour les étudiants : que ce soit les lieux de réunions, les laboratoires informatiques ou les bibliothèques.

Justin avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une fourmilière.

Le PIFA ne ressemblait certainement pas à _cela_.

L'université comprenait également une cathédrale et des musées dont l'accès était gratuit aux étudiants. Justin se promit de retourner jeter un coup d'œil au musée Warhol quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Il y avait tant de choses à voir qu'il fallait une voiture pour se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du campus universitaire.

Le département de communication à lui tout seul était gargantuesque, et sans Brian, Justin se serait sans doute perdu dans les couloirs sans fin.

« Je t'abandonne ici, signala Brian alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'amphithéâtre Lazarsfeld.(1)

- A ce soir ? »

La voix hésitante de Justin fit sourire Brian.

« N'inquiète pas inutilement ta petite tête blonde. Je serai là quand tu sortiras de cours. »

Incroyablement soulagé, Justin résista à l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser là, devant tout le monde. Et à en croire la lueur affamée dans les yeux de son ami, celui-ci ressentait la même chose.

~*~

« _… affiches sont liées au développement technologiques. Gutenberg est aux graphistes ce que Mozart est aux mélomanes… »(2)_

_Un cours très intéressant_ avait prétendu Brian. Justin observa, fasciné le professeur bouger dans tous les sens sur l'estrade. Il semblait incapable de s'arrêter une seconde. Entre deux déclarations sur les techniques d'eaux fortes et de gravure sur bois, il glissait une ou deux remarques sur sa vie personnelle.

Si bien qu'en deux heures de cours, Justin sut que son prof était un auto didacte, qu'il avait travaillé à New York pour une très grosse boîte, qu'il était accro à Warcraft et complètement insomniaque, mais tant mieux, car savez vous combien d'heures vous passez à dormir ?

_Un cours très intéressant_.

Justin approuva solennellement.

Parmi ce flot d'informations inutiles, il piochait de temps à autres une information pertinente sur le sujet du cours.

Quand ce fut enfin fini (_plus que huit cours à subir_), Brian l'attendait effectivement à la sortie, comme prévu. Adossé au mur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, son sac déposé à ses pieds, il le regardait. Justin déglutit à la vue de son meilleur ami.

« Alors ce cours ? »

Justin repassa en un éclair le professeur hyper-actif, s'agitant dans tous les sens, débitant une fois sur deux les propos les plus inutiles de la création.

« C'est un graphiste, » se contenta de dire Justin, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et à bien y réfléchir, en fait, cela résumait fort bien le personnage.

« Je te l'avais dit. Tu retournes au PIFA ?

- Pas avant quatorze heures trente. On peut manger ensemble, si t'as rien d'autre de prévu... »

Il savait que Brian mangeait parfois avec l'équipe de football. Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à s'intégrer ainsi ; c'était quelque chose que Justin ne pouvait pas faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il était asocial. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler aux gens. Brian, lui au contraire, allait partout, sans s'attacher à personne. On lui souriait, on l'admirait, on l'enviait, il ouvrait toutes les portes d'un argument, d'un sourire ou d'un regard.

« Je meurs de faim. »

Il passa nonchalamment son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs, vers la sortie.

~*~

A mesure que les semaines passaient, Justin avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer de Brian. Où qu'ils aillent ensemble, il était toujours plus difficile de garder leurs mains loin de l'autre. Ted continuait de plaisanter et de clamer qu'ils devraient coucher ensemble, Emmett s'amusait d'un sourire en coin. Michael restait silencieux, fixant les deux garçons, l'un après l'autre. Il ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire, mais Justin pensait qu'il avait des doutes.

« Ce prof est une calamité ambulante, » disait Justin, un jeudi matin, au Dîner. Les autres l'écoutaient d'une oreilles distraite - seul Brian s'amusait vraiment de ses dires car il connaissait l'homme.

« Bientôt, il nous expliquera qu'il a fait du parachute au dessus du Grand Canyon. Ce qui est peut être vrai. Dans sa vie virtuelle.

- Est-ce qu'il est gay ? » demanda Emmett. Après tout, c'était la seule question qui importait vraiment, et cela attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« J'aurai tendance à le croire asexué, déclara Justin.

- Je n'irai pas trop vite là dessus..., dit Brian, langue entre les dents.

- T'as _couché _avec Turner ?

- J'ai _refusé_ de coucher avec lui. »

Devant l'air choqué des trois autres, Brian se retint de rouler des yeux.

« Theodore, _même toi_, tu n'aurais pas voulu de lui. »

Justin peinait à voir le futur. Mais pour le moment, il était heureux, et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Ils pouvaient passer leur temps à construire des rêves.

* * *

Crédits : You make my dreams, Hall and Oates

**Notes inutiles** : le professeur Turner est laaaaaaargement inspiré de personnes de ma connaissance. Le Graphiste est un être fascinant. Il existe plusieurs variétés : le Graphiste Geek, le Graphiste otaku, le Graphiste hyper-actif, accro à WoW, etc. De façon générale, les graphistes sont toujours obsédés par les menus détails dont les gens normaux ne connaissent pas l'existence et un certain nombre d'entre eux admire le génie du logo Carrefour.

**Note utiles** (soi-disant)

(1) Lazarsfeld est un sociologue américain à l'origine de divers travaux sur la communication. Pour aller très vite, il a surtout travaillé sur les médias (comme la radio) et les impacts qu'ont ceux-ci sur l'opinion publique.

(2) Cette phrase magnifique n'est pas de moi, mais d'un éminent professeur... (bien évidemment, c'était un graphiste -_-')

Bon, ils sont (à peu près) heureux et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça ne va pas durer longtemps...


	7. I'm in love with a friend

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'udapte ;_; Comme je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, ça va être dur de garder un aussi bon rythme que celui auquel je me tenais jusqu'à présent. Fin d'année scolaire, mémoire à rendre, etc, etc. Toutefois, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps :)

Merci **vianaha **(_mdr. Forcément avec Brian et Justin, le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps. Lindz et Mel' ? J'ai pas encore vraiment décidé. Mais je pense qu'elles finiront par se croiser !)_ **et GwenDark **(_ravie que le chapitre t'ait plue. L'auteur est toujours contente de recevoir des review. C'est une règle immuable, lol._)pour leurs reviews ^o^

* * *

A friend of mine

**07**

I'm in love with a friend  
I can hardly speak  
I can read between the lines

(Je suis amoureux d'un ami, je peux difficilement parler, je peux lire entre les lignes)

* * *

**C**ela faisait plus de trois semaines que Adam n'avait pas de nouvelles de Justin. Pas depuis la course, en fait.

Plus il connaissait Justin, plus il était intrigué par lui.

Justin ne parlait pas trop de sa famille, mais Adam avait compris entre les mots que le blond n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec eux et que son père l'avait foutu dehors. Adam se demandait alors pourquoi un père de bonne famille foutrait son gosse dehors à l'aube du vingt-et-unième siècle. Justin était un gentil garçon, qui ne semblait pas plus cinglé qu'un autre. Ivre de vitesse et de sensations, oui, mais ça n'expliquait rien.

N'y tenant plus, Adam finit par saisir le combiné du téléphone pour l'appeler. Justin décrocha dès la troisième sonnerie.

« Eh, je te pensais disparu, fit Adam, en guise de salutation.

- Ce n'est pas Justin, dit une voix masculine qui n'avait rien de familier.

- Je peux lui parler ? »

Qui était ce mec qui répondait au téléphone ?

« Il est sous la douche.

- Ok. Dis lui que j'ai appelé.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, » dit l'inconnu avant de raccrocher.

Adam se souvint de Justin mentionnant qu'il ne vivait pas seul, mais avec un colocataire rencontré l'an passé. Son ami n'avait pas précisé les détails de leur rencontre si bien que Adam en avait conclu que c'était juste un deal basé sur le partage du loyer et des charges. Cela devait être autre chose, si son coloc' répondait au téléphone. Il se promit d'aborder le sujet, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le blond.

Juste par curiosité.

~*~

Dix minutes plus tard, l'esprit encore engourdi par le plaisir, Justin sortit de la douche.

« Ton portable a sonné, signala Brian.

- C'était qui ?

- Aucune idée, il s'est pas présenté. »

Justin haussa les épaules. "On" rappellerait si c'était important.

~*~

Au bout de quelques semaines, se retrouver à la fac de Brian devint un jeu, un jeu tripant, qui doublait la dose de plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient un peu partout : dans les escaliers désertés le midi, dans les salles de classe, ils baisaient dans les toilettes du premier étage, où il n'y avait _presque_ jamais personne.

La perspective d'être surpris ajoutait au sexe un frisson dont ils étaient tous les deux dingues et qui les poussaient à prendre encore plus d'audace. Ils semblaient incapables de garder leurs mains loin du corps de l'autre pendant très longtemps.

L'excitation suffisait à expliquer cette passion ; ce besoin qui prenait le corps et la respiration de Justin. Cette envie insatiable de _toucher_ Brian, parce qu'il n'aimait rien d'avantage que sentir sa peau sur la sienne, leurs doigts croisés quand Brian le prenait contre un mur, sur un lit. Mais c'était juste du sexe.

C'était tout ce que Justin pouvait vouloir de toute façon.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. De ça et l'amitié de Brian.

~*~

« Je commençais à me demander si tu avais oublié mon existence, » dit Adam en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il était vingt trois heures et Justin semblait complètement shooté. Avait-il _conduit_ dans cet état jusqu'ici ? Adam espérait que non, mais Justin ne lui semblait pas être très responsable dans ce domaine là.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé, dit Justin avec une mauvaise foi déroutante.

- Taylor, je t'ai appelé au moins cinq fois.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je fais du baby sitting on dirait, » soupira Adam en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. « Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?

- Vodka. Tequila. Toute la gamme des « a ». Et un peu de « e » aussi. Mais j'ai abandonné les autres. Pas envie d'aller au Babylon, ce soir.

- Babylon ?

- C'est un club. »

Adam essaya d'imaginer Justin dans une boîte de nuit. Et il n'eut aucun mal, en fait.

« Un club sur Liberty Avenue, » babilla Justin, « beaucoup de mecs, et encore plus de vodka. »

Adam ouvrit la bouche.

« Sur Liberty Avenue ? » C'était le quartier homo de la ville. Une seconde… avait-il dit beaucoup de _mecs _?

Justin était trop bourré pour remarquer le lapsus qu'il venait de faire – _car cela en était un, n'est-ce pas_ ? Le garçon s'avachit sur le canapé, déclarant qu'il voulait passer la soirée à manger des trucs chimiques en regardant Yellow Submarine. Avec une bouteille de vodka. Il ne cessait de répéter ce dernier détail, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Adam avait imaginé quelques activités pour sa soirée, mais elle n'incluait certainement pas un truc animé incompréhensible et un Taylor bourré faisant son coming out.

~*~

Le lendemain, Adam envisagea de foutre Justin à la porte, d'oublier cette soirée, de laisser Justin oublier cette soirée et de continuer de cette manière. Mais il rejeta l 'idée très vite. Il savait ; la question était de savoir s'il pouvait accepter.

Il trouva la réponse avec une facilité déconcertante. Et peut être terrifiante, également.

_Oui_.

Adam contempla le garçon étendu sur le canapé, figé dans une position ridicule. Il secoua la tête pour effacer un sourire et partit prendre une douche.

La bonne odeur d'un café fort réveilla Justin. Il lui suffit d'une seconde ou deux pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Les yeux toujours fermés, le ventre torturé par le fumet délicieux de la caféine, Justin réfléchit à l'endroit où il pouvait être. Il avait envie de vomir, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait bu autre chose que des Margarita – et vu qu'il était dans un endroit non identifié, c'était qu'il avait dû rentré avec un mec.

Il était (à peu près) vivant, et c'était une bonne chose.

Puis les détails de la soirée se téléchargèrent dans sa tête et il fut soudain pris de l'envie d'hurler.

_Bravo Justin. Tu viens juste de faire ton coming out devant Adam. Merde._

« A-Adam ? » tenta-t-il.

Son ami apparut, un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

« Eh, gueule de bois ?

- Jamais, » mentit Justin.

Il chercha quelque chose dans les yeux d'Adam, quelque chose qui lui donnerait une quelconque indication de la réaction d'Adam à ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne trouva rien d'autre que sa neutralité habituelle. _Merde_.

Justin se demanda si appliquer la politique de l'autruche serait d'une quelconque utilité dans cette situation, avant d'admettre que non. Il ne voulait pas se cacher. Il n'avait pas honte.

« Lait dans ton café ? »

Adam sourit devant l'hésitation de Justin. Il finit par avoir pitié de lui.

« T'inquiète pas pour hier. Je m'en fous. »

_Ou plutôt non, je m'en fous pas. Je m'en fous pas du tout_, ajouta-t-il mentalement en réprimant un frisson.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument. »

Justin sembla un peu rassuré mais pas encore totalement convaincu.

~*~

Chris Hobbes recula d'un pas, la gorge bloquée. Pris d'une soudaine nausée, il se pencha, pensant un instant qu'il allait vraiment se mettre à vomir.

Kinney, appuyé sur un blond, contre une table, en train de lui dévorer la bouche, lui sucer la langue, mettre ses mains dieu seul savait où. Chris était _physiquement_ malade. _Ici_, à la _fac_ ? Quel genre de malades, quel genre de pervers se livraient à des activités pareilles ? _Dans une salle de classe _?

Evidemment, il oublia facilement les fois où il s'était enfermé avec Melody, Carla et Kristy dans des salles de classes, dans les vestiaires du gymnase, et même une fois, dehors.

Ce n'était pas _pareil_.

Là, c'était deux _mecs_, qui faisaient…

Chris s'enfuit de là, les genoux tremblants.

Il ne parlerait plus _jamais_ à Kinney.

~*~

« Eh, _honey, _tu es dans la lune ? » dit Emmett, lâchant des yeux le poster qui annonçait la nuit du roi du Babylon.

Justin leva les yeux.

« On aurait dit que tu voulais te noyer dans ton verre…, » continua le jeune homme. Sa main toucha gentiment la joue de Justin qui frissonna au contact. Emmett avait l'air inquiet pour lui.

« Allez Sunshine, dis à ton ami ce qui ne va pas. »

_Sunshine_ allait lui répondre de se mêler de ce qui le regardait quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il se sentait triste, déprimé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un état perpétuel – et cela faisait des jours que cela durait.

« C'est rien. »

Ca allait passer. C'était juste une période de fatigue, de retombée de stress, de n'importe quoi, une période où Justin n'était pas lui-même, mais ça passerait, et ça irait mieux.

« On dirait pas. On dirait que quelqu'un vient de tuer ton petit chien.

- Je n'ai _pas_…

- Raison de plus. Tu n'as donc _aucune _raison de déprimer.

-…

- Est-ce que cela concerne Brian ?

- _Quoi _? »

Justin Taylor était déprimé et Emmett imaginait immédiatement que Brian était impliqué.

« _Non._

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te contentes de regarder le même verre depuis des heures, tu ne danses plus, tu ne vas plus dans l'arrière salle. Les seuls moments où tu ressembles à Sunshine, c'est quand _Brian_ daigne t'accorder un peu d'attention. Alors pardonne moi si je pense que ton humeur est lié au sieur Kinney. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée. Il a dit qu'il avait d'autres projets ce soir. »

Emmett avait des idées – il y avait une annonce alléchante dans _Out_ – mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire à Justin. Emmett avait l'impression que ça ne ferait qu'empirer l'humeur de Justin.

Honeycutt pensait savoir ce qu'il se déroulait dans la tête de Justin, même si le blond ne semblait pas savoir lui-même. Il avait attendu que cela arrive depuis plus d'un an. Et voilà, on y était. Justin Taylor désespérément amoureux de Brian Kinney. Brian qui attirait tous les regards comme des aimants, Brian affamé d'attentions et de plaisirs, Brian qui s'éloignait – _s'enfuyait_ – dès que ce qui ressemblait à une émotion s'approchait trop de lui.

_Sunshine…_

Il était _évidemment_ possible que Emmett soit comme toujours une drama queen et que Justin soit juste malade, déprimé, overbooké ou il ne savait trop quoi. C'était _possible._ Mais improbable. Emmett était trop romantique et Justin trop dramatique pour qu'il en soit autrement.

« Justin… »

_Pay no attention to obedience.  
' kicks and wishes fix and forgotten for my self-defence  
We all want to fuck ourselves and rape the world_

« J'adore cette chanson, » l'interrompit Justin.

Peu disposé à écouter plus longtemps les analyses brumeuses de Emmett, Justin se lança à corps perdu sur la piste de danse tandis que les paroles de IAMX s'imprimaient dans sa tête. _'cause a negative sex was born into a blood line. _

Emmett soupira. Il ne revit pas Justin de la soirée. Il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas parler, qu'il ne voulait pas réfléchir, et c'était peut être mieux ainsi, songea Emmett.

Il se leva pour aller commander un autre Cosmo. Un beau blond proposa de le payer et Emmett répondit avec un sourire charmé.

~*~

_Les doigts de Brian s'enroulent autour des siens, le poids de son corps, Justin le connaît par cœur. Il noue ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, et râle quand les mouvements se font plus rapides, plus forts. _

'_J'aime la façon dont tu cries ton plaisir,' dit Brian._

_Au moment où il entend cela, Justin comprend qu'il est en train de rêver, parce que Brian ne dit jamais de choses comme ça quand ils couchent ensemble – une part de son esprit veut dire 'faire l'amour' mais il n'a pas le droit de penser cela, même si c'est un songe._

'_J'aime la façon dont ton corps se tend sous le mien.'_

_Un baiser. _

_Justin veut saisir les draps, mais réalise soudain qu'il n'y en a plus. Il n'est plus dans un lit. Il est en train de flotter dans l'air et Brian s'accroche et continue d'envoyer des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps. Justin veut se toucher, mais ses bras sont paralysés. _

_Autre baiser. Plus long, celui-là._

'_Mais je crois que tu aimes cela un peu trop…'_

_La voix est froide et un peu sifflante. Justin perd pied, tombe dans un tourbillon. Il n'y a plus de Brian, plus de plaisir, plus rien, sauf la chute et la voix qui l'accompagne._

'_Un peu trop'_

'_Un peu trop'_

'_Un peu trop'_

Justin se réveilla en sursaut, les draps humides de sueur, un cri au bord des lèvres. Il mit un moment à se dépêtrer du rêve, à réaliser qu'il ne tombait pas. Il essuya ses yeux, sa bouche, et se leva. Dans la cuisine, il attrapa une bouteille de lait et but directement à la bouteille.

Se sentant un peu mieux, il retourna se coucher. Il lui restait trois heures de sommeil. Essayant d'oublier son rêve, il se rendormit.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une bouche et un corps chauds, par des mains sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami, penché sur lui.

« Brian ?

- Qui d'autre ? »

La langue de Brian glissa dans sa bouche et Justin décida que c'était un excellent moyen de se réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je me disais juste que tu apprécierais un bon petit déjeuner en protéines. »

Le blond protesta pour la forme mais repoussa les couvertures, attira Brian dans le lit.

~*~

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il avait ce cours – il lui restait donc _au moins_ deux mois – mais Justin décida qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter Conrad Turner. Turner qui ne laissait pas passer un cours sans leur parler de sa vie extraordinaire, loin de la routine américaine. Turner qui avait partagé une chambre avec Hendrix, été dans cent cinquante pays différents et avait rencontré la Reine d'Angleterre et le Pape en personne.

C'était le plus grand mythomane que Justin ait jamais rencontré. Et il connaissait – au moins de nom – toutes les drama queen de Liberty Avenue.

Justin ne savait pas pourquoi il allait en cours.

_Parce que tu aimes te retrouver à la fac, avec Brian. Parce que tu sais qu'il viendra, à la fin des cours… et qu'il – _

~*~

La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention. Justin était pendu au cou de Brian, la tête explosée, comme toujours après une soirée, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il déchira à moitié la chemise de Brian, n'écoutant pas une seconde les protestations – faibles – de son colocataire, qui le poussa contre le canapé, l'allongea à même le sol.

« Je vais te baiser, » souffla Brian.

Le son de sa voix fit naître un frisson qui descendit le long de son corps, directement vers son bas ventre.

« C'est ce que j'avais en tête…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu parlais trop ?

- Un certain nombre de fois, déjà. »

Puis Brian fit _cette chose_ avec _sa langue_, cette chose qui rendait Justin cinglé, qui le transformait en marionnette consentante dans les bras de Brian, qui le rendait prêt à hurler pour en avoir plus.

~*~

Vint un moment où Justin se rendit compte qu'il _aimait_ Brian.

C'était peut-être juste une passade passagère due au fait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, qu'ils dormaient, couchaient, se douchaient ensemble depuis des mois. Due au fait que Brian était le meilleur ami que Justin ait jamais eu et que sans lui, Justin n'était rien. Rien d'intéressant en tout cas.

Cela ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, cela ne fit qu'empirer.

Justin ne s'était jamais considéré comme un menteur. Pourtant, à cet instant-là, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il s'était menti à lui-même. Depuis combien de temps il ne pouvait plus se passer de Brian, depuis combien de temps il avait besoin de lui autant que de respirer ?

C'était devenu si naturel, c'était tellement ancré en lui qu'il ne savait plus faire la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié. La ligne était franchie depuis longtemps et peut être n'avait elle jamais existé.

Il avait un sérieux problème.

* * *

**A suivre**

**

* * *

  
**

Crédits :Deep Dish, I'm in love with a friend - IAMX, The negative sex

Je ne me hasarderai pas à traduire IAMX cette fois-ci. Les anglophones eux-mêmes ont un doute sur les paroles...

Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt !


	8. Keep your eyes on me

*se cache* désooooolée pour les délaiiiiiiiiiis.

Mais ça y est ! Mes obligations scolaires sont (presque) finies. Vous vous en fichez, mais ça signifie plus de temps pour les fics ^_^

Merci pour vos review **vianaha ** et **Gwendark**

**

* * *

  
**

A FRIEND OF MINE

Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see

(_Garde tes yeux sur moi – ta réaction – à mes actions – est ce que je veux voir)_

* * *

**08**

-

« Le prochain candidat aime _The Powerpuff girls_, les Margaritas et les mecs fan de Marlon Brando. Voici… Justin ! »

Un chapeau de cow-boy blanc sur la tête, un treillis vert serré sur les hanches, Justin (complètement shooté) agrippa la barre verticale et commença à bouger sous les sifflements et les cris des danseurs excités. Il se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

En fait si, à bien y réfléchir, il savait _exactement_ comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

/_Justin éclata de rire._

_- Tu as beaucoup de qualités Brian, mais danser n'en fait certainement pas partie. _

_- Je ne suis pas…_

_- Tu es un danseur épouvantable. Sexy, mais épouvantable._

_- Contrairement à toi._

_Justin, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait peut-être dû se méfier à ce moment là, mais égayé par les Margaritas et les Mojitos, il hocha juste la tête avec enthousiasme, désireux de prouver ses qualités de danseurs dont il n'était pas peu fier._

_- Tellement sûr que tu pourrais gagner le concours du Roi du Babylon, peut-être ?_

_Le sourire de Justin s'agrandit et Brian fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser ; mais la présence de leurs amis l'arrêta. _

_- Y participer sans problème, répondit crânement le blond._

_- Dans ce cas, aucun problème à t'inscrire, Sunshine, répliqua Brian en faisant signe au travesti déguisé en Reine qui écumait la salle à la recherche de candidats sexy. Justin ne savait plus s'il devait sourire ou pleurer. Il opta pour le sourire._

_Après tout, il était bon danseur._

_Et il était sexy._

_Il voulait que Brian ne regarde personne d'autre ce soir. Alors il danserait_./

Son corps s'enroula autour de la barre, la chevaucha, _lui fit l'amour_. Les yeux fermés, Justin se laissa emporté par le rythme langoureux de la musique qu'il avait choisi. Il imagina les mains de Brian sur lui tandis qu'il se déshabillait lentement.

_She's a cool blonde scheming bitch/ She makes my body twitch/ Walking down the corridor/__ You can hear her stilettos click/ I want her so much I feel sick (1)  
_

Il pouvait sentir le _désir_ des danseurs, à deux pas de lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa des regards affamés, des sourires pantelants, des _mains_ s'égarant. Son corps fut pris d'un frisson qui accentua davantage la sensualité de la danse.

A la table de ses amis, Ted et Emmett le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, et Brian avait renoncé à chercher un coup à baiser. Aucun des trois ne fut réellement surpris quand Justin se fit couronner ce soir là.

Justin les rejoignit, couronne sur la tête et fier comme un roi. Emmett l'embrassa à pleine bouche en riant.

- Je vais avoir des consos gratuites pendant une semaine, dit Justin aux anges.

Emmett le regarda. Ted le regarda. Brian sourit, narquois.

- Putain Justin. Tu étais sexy. Si tu n'étais pas mon pote, je crois que je t'aurais _supplié_ de me baiser ce soir. En fait, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui te supplierait pour te baiser ce soir.

Justin éclata de rire. Puis son regard se tourna vers Brian.

- Tu vois que je danse mieux que toi.

- Une leçon de danse ne serait pas inutile, souffla Brian à son oreille.

Son ami répondit par un rire magnanime. Puis, il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner danser. Emmett et Ted ne devaient plus les revoir de la soirée.

Sirotant son Cosmo, Emmett regarda les alentours.

- Où est Michael ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait manqué le roi du Babylon.

- Il est avec son copain, dit Ted sur le ton de l'évidence, sans lâcher Brian et Justin du regard. Tu crois qu'ils baisent ensemble ?

Puis Emmett réalisa ce que Ted avait dit. Michael qui avait un petit ami. Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise farce ou à un délire de science fiction.

- Quel intérêt d'avoir un copain si tu ne le baises pas ?

- Pas Michael. Eux.

- Je ne sais pas. Justin aimerait bien, sans doute.

- Kinney est vraiment un putain d'enfoiré. Un putain d'enfoiré chanceux, en plus.

Emmett approuva silencieusement. Son esprit était tourné vers Michael. Il était légèrement vexé que Ted en sache plus à ce sujet que lui. D'accord, les deux bossaient ensemble, mais tout de même. C'était vexant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs verres, ils se levèrent pour danser sous les lumières.

~*~

« Putain t'étais bandant » souffla Brian à son oreille.

Justin retint un cri derrière ses dents alors que son coloc' glissait en lui une nouvelle fois. Brian le baisa frénétiquement cette nuit là. Avec une férocité et une passion qui ne décrurent pas. Le chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête, il semblait incapable de se rassasier du corps souple de Justin. La pensée que Justin – si _sexy_ – était avec lui ce soir était délicieuse. La pensée que des tas de mecs se branleraient en pensant à lui alors que Brian le prenait encore et encore était… bandante.

Jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube, le blond répéta son nom encore et encore, comme une litanie, ou une prière. _Brian, Brian, oh putain, Brian._

C'était foutrement bon.

Pendant de brefs instants, c'était facile pour Justin d'oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul, qu'il était loin d'être le seul que Brian embrassait, baisait. La manière dont il le touchait, la façon dont il connaissait son corps, savait exactement où appuyer, quel endroit lécher, comment le faire frissonner, crier, supplier, la manière dont il le tenait juste après le sexe. C'était facile d'oublier.

C'était facile d'oublier que Brian ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. _De cette façon_.

_Après tout, __Il y a pire que l'indifférence_, conclut Justin tandis que Brian allumait une cigarette et lui en proposait une avec un sourire.

Il tenta vainement d'ignorer son cœur qui tombait dans son estomac.

~*~

Il s'avéra que Justin ne profita pas des consos gratuites. En fait, il disparut de nouveau des bars et du night club, disant à peine un mot sur le sujet.

Brian reposa sa bouteille de bière avant de sourire à Michael.

- Allons nous rencontrer ton petit ami imaginaire, Mikey ?

- Il n'a rien d'imaginaire, répondit Michael.

- J'attends de le voir pour le croire.

- L'écoute pas, Michael. Il est juste jaloux, dit Emmett. Il est beau au moins ?

- Y a pas que ça qui compte, se plaignit Ted.

- Y a la taille de sa queue, aussi, signala Brian.

- Il vient ce soir, coupa Michael. Au Babylon. Vous verrez bien.

- Dommage que Justin soit pas là.

- Dommage, oui, » grinça Michael entre ses dents qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Même s'il avait abandonné tout espoir, il ne parvenait pas à accepter la relation entre Brian et Justin. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami puisse être proche d'un autre mec que lui. Brian ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui. Michael détestait ce qu'il pensait, détestait cette jalousie qui lui dévorait l'estomac mais il ne pouvait rien faire sinon tenter de l'engloutir et il n'était pas très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

Brian haussa les épaules. Justin avait disparu sitôt qu'il avait avalé une plâtrée de spaghettis – tant que Justin Taylor mangeait comme quatre, le monde tournerait rond – criant juste qu'il ne serait pas au Babylon ni au Woody's ce soir.

« J'en sais rien. C'est pas mon jour de baby-sitting, grogna Brian.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, Bri. Il a l'air déprimé en ce moment, » dit Emmett, l'air de rien.

Sa remarque n'eut d'autre effet que d'agacer Brian.

/_De toute évidence, quelque chose clochait chez Justin. Il disparaissait de nouveau avec ses amis dont Brian ne savait rien. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas pointé au Woody's ou au Babylon._

_Lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué de front (« Tu as un nouveau petit ami, Sunshine ? »), Justin feignit de ne pas savoir de quoi Brian parlait, ce qui avait augmenté d'un cran l'agacement de Brian._

_Avant que le ton n'ait pu monter, Justin avait appuyé avec conviction sa bouche sur celle de Brian, le poussant sur le canapé_./

« On s'en fout, » répondit Brian, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. « Allons au Babylon.» Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Michael et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Justin est déprimé ? s'étonna Ted, tandis que Brian se détournait.

- Je sais pas, » répondit Emmett. « Juste une impression. »

Ted haussa les épaules, finit sa bière et les deux amis suivirent les pas de Brian et de Mikey.

~*~

Au Babylon, l'humeur féroce de Brian ne s'améliora pas. Le copain de Michael les rejoignit, et son meilleur ami s'accrocha au cou du mec qui l'embrassa avec application, comme pour marquer sa propriété. Il s'appelait David – ou Dave, ou Davey. De toute façon, Brian s'en fichait, il ne prenait jamais la peine de retenir les noms inutiles. Il se souvenait juste des coups qui en valaient la peine avec une justesse impressionnante. Et il était à peu près sûr de ne jamais avoir couché avec ce gars – un exploit, aurait commenté Justin, avec un sourire moqueur.

Brian tenta de chasser de sa tête le sourire de Justin. Son ami lui manquait et il se sentait relativement seul. Brian se pencha sur sa bière, et s'adossa au mur, cherchant dans la foule un corps un tant soit peu désirable – il n'était pas encore assez shooté pour prendre le premier venu.

« J'ai connu un David, un jour, » dit-il à l'adresse de Mikey qui se raidit. « Il mettait des lunettes de soleil pendant qu'on baisait et il voulait que je l'appelle Bob Marley. (Il arqua un sourcil) C'était bizarre.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on privilège la quantité. La qualité ne suit pas toujours.

- Mis à part ça, c'était un bon coup. Orgasmique, même. J'ai besoin de définir ou tu parviens à saisir le concept, Theodore ? »

Les rires se firent hésitants et Brian croisa le regard furieux de Michael. Oui, il déplorait définitivement l'absence de Justin, se dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la back room.

~*~

Lassé des œillades complices entre Michael et David, Ted s'aventura sur la piste de danse cherchant des yeux un mec qui avait l'air seul. Il finit par arrêter son choix sur un petit brun qui avait l'air fragile comme une brindille et qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, comme s'il écoutait sa propre musique.

- Eh salut, moi c'est Ted. Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Theodore sans grande conviction, s'attendant à se prendre un autre vent.

Le clubber se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant sous les lumières bleues, vertes et rouges. Il s'accrocha au cou de Ted et éclata de rire.

- Hé, Ted. Moi c'est _Slutty(2)_, ronronna-t-il dans son oreille.

Ted déglutit difficilement en sentant l'homme se presser contre lui. Il était manifestement _complètement_ défoncé mais la libido de Ted était suffisamment désespérée pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas à ce détail. Il avait juste besoin de _s'envoyer en l'air_, prendre un peu de plaisir avec autre chose qu'une cassette de porno et sa main droite.

Slutty l'embrassa.

- Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la back room.

Ted se figea. Il imagina Brian le voyant entrer dans l'arrière salle, un mec défoncé pendu à son cou – pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre de l'opinion de Brian, surtout que celui-ci était le premier à coucher avec n'importe qui, mais c'était perturbant, quand même. Presque assez pour que Ted n'ait plus envie de baiser.

- Non viens. Ma voiture est plus proche.

Cela devait être logique pour un mec défoncé, car _Slutty_ le suivit sans problème. Ted déglutit. _Oh oui._

~*~

Deux semaines plus tard, Brian réussit _enfin _à entraîner Justin au Babylon pour la première fois en deux semaines. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dû _insister_ pour que le blond vienne. Il détestait le fait que Justin ne soit pas toujours là, que Justin soit ailleurs, avec _d'autres gens_ peut-être. Il détestait le fait de ne plus le voir baiser dans la back room, les yeux fermés par le plaisir.

Il décida de le saouler, dans l'espoir de lui faire dire ce qu'il était en train de _foutre_, pourquoi il n'était plus le Justin Taylor que Brian connaissait, _voulait_. Le jeune homme avait maintenant la certitude que Justin essayait de l'éviter par tous les moyens. Oh, ils baisaient toujours, pas de problèmes là-dessus – ça n'avait jamais été un problème entre eux – mais chaque fois que Brian tentait une quelconque approche – fallait-il qu'il soit _mal à l'aise_ pour que Brian _Kinney_ veuille _parler_ – Justin répondait par un baiser ou se mettait à le masturber, avec ses putains d'yeux bleus luisant de désir.

A la cinquième Margarita et au quatrième verre de tequila – Brian avait cessé de les payer, un regard au mec à sa droite avait suffi et celui-ci payait maintenant tous les verres, sans doute dans l'espoir de se voir proposer une partie à trois ; et pourquoi pas après tout ? –, Justin commença à rigoler sans pouvoir se contrôler, à dire des trucs particulièrement stupides et à réclamer de la vodka. Il s'accrocha au cou de Brian, balançant ses hanches contre lui, au rythme de la musique, frottant son corps contre le sien, et Brian se sentit devenir dur.

Il entraîna Justin jusqu'à la back room, le colla contre le mur et l'embrassa avec insistance. Puis il le retourna, baissa leurs futes.

« Il te voulait, souffla Brian.

- Mmh… »

Il prit à peine le temps de se préparer – le temps de glisser dans une capote – et bientôt, il le baisa contre le mur. Il en avait besoin maintenant, tout de suite, Justin dans la back room, Brian ne savait même plus quand c'était arrivé pour la dernière fois. Le blond grogna de plaisir et sa voix devint rauque lorsque l'orgasme frappa son corps. Puis il s'amollit dans les bras de Brian.

« _Brian_… »

Réajustant son jean, Brian se figea.

La façon dont Justin disait son nom l'effrayait.

* * *

(à suivre)

* * *

(1) _Elle est une putain de blonde branchée et manipulatrice/ Elle fait __trembler mon corps/ Quand elle descend dans les couloirs/ Tu peux entendre ses talons aiguilles claquer/ Je la veux tellement que j'en suis malade_

(2) "slut" est un mot vulgaire en anglais qui signifie plus ou moins fille facile, pute ou salope.

-

Crédits : Jem, Come on closer – Alphaville, High school confidential

* * *

voilà pour cette fois. Le chapitre neuf viendra nettement plus vite, j'ai déjà pas mal de passages écrits. J'espère que cela vous a plu. 'tite review?


	9. What's wrong with you today

Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai été frappée d'une terrible maladie nommée le syndrome de la page blanche. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Ce chapitre aurait sans doute été plus long à venir (si, si c'est possible) sans les encouragements de **vianaha**^^

Merci aussi **Wyny** pour ta précieuse aide ^^

Et encore merci à tous les lecteurs bien sûr et à celles qui m'ont laissée des review : **Cora760, Misssagagemini, Wyny et vianaha. **

* * *

**A FRIEND OF MINE**

09

What's wrong with you today  
I could never tell  
Got something drastic on your mind

_(Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? /J'en sais vraiment rien /Tu dois avoir quelque chose de drastique à l'esprit)_

_

* * *

  
_

Justin sécha les cours le lendemain. Il se réveilla endolori, dans les bras de Brian. Le corps de son ami lui tenait chaud et il ne pouvait envisager de bouger. Quelque part durant la nuit, ils avaient terminé accroché l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils s'étaient endormis alors qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air.

Le blond se permit donc quelques minutes à ne pas bouger.

Puis les quelques minutes devinrent un quart d'heure puis une demie heure.

Justin ne détourna pas les yeux une seule fois du visage endormi de Brian, résistant à l'envie de faire courir ses doigts sur son visage. Il avait envie de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, de guérir toutes les blessures béantes que Brian cachait derrière ses sourires arrogants et ses discours provoquant. Peut-être avait-il même réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'il allait bien. Mais Justin savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il suffisait de voir son état lorsque l'on parlait de ses parents, de sa sœur, ou de quoique ce soit en rapport avec sa vie avant la fac

Brian voulait oublier. Il voulait réussir. Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas condamné à être le fils d'un poivrot violent et d'une alcoolique frigide et dépressive, qui n'avait que la religion pour garder le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Justin l'admirait pour cela.

Justin _l'aimait_ pour cela.

Merde. Justin _l'aimait_.

'Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami.'

Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'un truc aussi stupide lui arrive, à _lui_. Il aurait voulu virer cet amour de sa tête, de son corps et redevenir le Justin qui pouvait délirer sur Yellow Submarine, un bras de Brian autour de lui sans se demander _si _ou _quand_ celui-ci allait enfin l'embrasser.

C'était impossible.

La seule chose que Justin pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était se débrouiller pour que Brian ne l'apprenne jamais. Justin savait que non seulement Brian le prendrait mal et arrêterait certainement de coucher avec lui mais _en plus_ il risquait de perdre son coloc –ce qui serait vraiment _chiant_ – et son meilleur ami – et cela, c'était _impossible_. Justin ne _pouvait_ pas. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que pourrait signifier l'absence de Brian.

Brian bougea, massa son front avec sa main gauche – celle qui était libre et non pas serrée autour de la cuisse de Justin.

« 'jour, Sunshine.

- Lève toi et brille, » s'amusa Justin, dégageant de sa tête toutes les pensées qui l'avaient assailli en quelques minutes.

Brian ouvrit les yeux.

« T'as pas la gueule de bois ? T'as bu autre chose que des Margaritas, pourtant… »

Justin n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il était réveillé depuis assez longtemps pour que la gueule de bois soit un souvenir assez vague. La nausée, l'estomac tordu étaient toujours là, mais il se sentait un peu mieux qu'au réveil.

« Heure ?

- Huit heures.

- T'étais pas censé partir à six heures ?

- Physiquement impossible. Et puis, tu es trop confortable. »

Brian roula sur lui-même pour s'éloigner et Justin eut brusquement froid. _Très_ froid.

« Je dois trouver un lit plus grand,» grogna Brian en s'étirant alors que son dos heurtait le mur derrière lui.

~*~

Justin était étalé sur le canapé d'Adam. Il passait de nouveau la soirée avec lui, évitant le Babylon. Adam avait également annulé une soirée pour rester avec lui. Peut-être que cela aurait dû déranger Justin mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait d'humeur égoïste et n'avait aucune envie d'être seul. Ils attaquèrent une bouteille de whisky et un carton de bières en parlant de tout et de rien. Adam avait mis un disque et Justin reconnut les premières note de The final countdown.

_We're leaving together, but still it's a farewell and maybe we'll come back –_

- Tu te souviens de ce quand tu m'as emmené voir les courses ?

Adam se souvenait.

- Je pense que je pourrais courir.

- Il faudrait t'entraîner sérieusement. Peut-être, dans un an…

- _Un _an ?

Le sourire de Justin n'en était pas vraiment un.

- Je serai prêt en avril, Adam.

- Justin.

- Crois-moi, je peux le faire.

A voir la détermination dans les yeux de Justin, Adam ne put en douter.

- C'est juste que…

Adam déglutit. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. Il devait s'éloigner, mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il devait arrêter de penser à lui et tout irait mieux –

Il embrassa Justin.

~*~

Adam ne fut guère surpris lorsque le blond s'éloigna, attrapa rapidement son manteau, enfila ses vieilles tennis et disparut de l'appartement sur un « je t'appellerai » qui sonnait comme un adieu.

Le regard d'Adam s'accrocha à la bouteille de whiskey à moitié vide sur la petite table de son salon. Il envisagea de s'effondrer sur le canapé et de boire au goulot, de boire jusqu'à être ivre, au point de se foutre de tout, d'entrer dans un cocon chaud, au point d'oublier Justin Taylor et le bordel qu'étaient devenues sa tête et sa vie depuis qu'il le connaissait.

_Je suis_ hétéro. _Putain_.

Que pouvait-il faire, quand la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire aller mieux était celle qui le blessait en premier lieu ? _On est amis_. Justin ne voulait plus jamais entendre cette phrase qui creusait un tunnel dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, qui lui donnait envie de vomir, et parfois même de mourir.

~*~

Emmett l'accueillit avec un sourire surpris. Il l'invita à entrer.

« Justin !

- Je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout. Tu veux un truc à boire.

- Une bière si tu as. Em, je suis désolé de m'imposer comme cela – mais est-ce que je peux rester dormir chez toi ce soir ?

- Evidemment. Tu – tu t'es disputé avec Brian ?

- Pour se disputer avec lui, il aurait fallu que je le vois. »

Emmett lui tendit une bouteille de bière Heineken.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Justin commença à parler. Emmett ne fut guère étonné d'apprendre qu'il couchait vraiment avec Brian. En revanche, toute l'histoire d'Adam le laissa bouche bée. Si toute l'histoire n'était pas si dramatique, Em aurait sans doute éclaté de rire.

« Merde Sunshine. Un _hétéro _?

- C'était pas même pas intentionnel. Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire de la moto. »

Emmett entendit sans peine le « oublier Brian » qui se cachait derrière ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne de Brian. De toute façon, Justin savait déjà qu'il en était incapable. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il finissait toujours par revenir vers lui. Le plus sage aurait sans doute été d'en rester là – pour le bien d'Adam – mais cela signifiait aussi renoncer à la moto et Justin ignorait s'il pouvait réussir un tel sacrifice. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que ces excursions avec Adam étaient la seule chose qui l'empêchait de craquer.

« Aucune idée.

- Tu es amoureux de Brian, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Emmett.

Justin ne répondit pas, finissant la bière, les yeux fixés sur les murs couverts d'affiches. Emmett soupira. Il commença à parler d'un film qu'il avait vu deux jours plus tôt. S'attarder plus longuement sur le sujet était inutile – ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

Comme Emmett lançait Taxi Driver, Justin s'installa plus confortablement et se concentra sur le film qu'il avait déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois.

Et tandis qu'à l'écran un chauffeur de taxi perdait lentement l'esprit, rongé par le mal et la corruption de New York, Emmett ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Tu devrais lui dire, dit-il doucement – si doucement que Justin l'entendit à peine.

- Je ne peux pas. »

Emmett n'insista pas. Cela signifiait que Justin y avait déjà réfléchi et avait conclu que parler de sentiments avec Brian ne pourrait que le faire fuir. Il avait sans doute imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios, à l'issue desquels une constante : Justin perdait l'amitié de Brian.

Emmett décida que Justin était la plus grande drama queen qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

~*~

Brian s'écroula sur le lit de Michael avec une nonchalance qu'il avait acquis par la force de l'habitude. Il inspecta les murs recouverts d'affiches qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les poster de super héros de comics, de Star Wars ou des monstres de jeux vidéos. En observant les figurines qui encombraient les étagères et les bandes dessinées qui étaient plus nombreuses que tous les magazines porno que Michael pourrait un jour à voir, Brian mesura une fois de plus à quel point ils étaient différents et combien leur amitié, peu importait qu'elle soit forte à présent, dépendait du hasard.

« Babylon ce soir ?

- Non. T'as qu'à y aller avec Justin, » dit Michael sans relever la tête.

Il était installé à son bureau, la tête penchée sur une pile de notes brouillonnes. Brian retint un soupir agacé.

« Il ne sort plus vraiment.

- C'est un étudiant comme moi. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir des A partout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il sort toujours. Simplement, pas avec moi. »

Michael releva la tête et se tourna vers son ami pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il observa les traits de Brian. Ce dernier pouvait entendre les mots qu'il allait dire bien avant qu'il ne les prononce.

« Très bien. Je viens avec toi. »

Il attrapa sa veste et suivit Brian dehors. En bas, sa mère hurla.

« Tu sors encore ? Je croyais que tu avais du boulot ?

- J'ai fini, Maman. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai besoin de sortir pour me changer les idées. »

Debbie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une expression de mécontentement sur le visage. Les notes de Mikey avaient sérieusement baissé ce semestre-ci. Et au lieu de s'en inquiéter, il allait se défoncer avec son soi disant meilleur ami. Maugréant, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour finir son ménage. Mikey n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'en soucier, mais Debbie ne pouvait pas continuer à payer des milliers de dollars pour des études,s'il n'y accordait pas un tant soit peu d'importance.

~*~

Le mois de décembre avançait rapidement. S'il évitait de parler à Adam – pour s'épargner à l'un comme à l'autre une conversation gênante telle que '_je t'ai embrassé'_ – Justin avait renoncé à éviter Brian. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Emmett près de six jours plus tôt ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle à son problème. Selon Emmett ce n'en était pas un. Selon Emmett, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Brian et tout s' ce conseil venait de la part d'un mec qui changeait de petit ami toutes les deux semaines.

Justin fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'air surpris de Brian lorsque celui-ci le découvrit installé sur le canapé alors qu'il rentrait des cours. Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais disparut presque aussitôt.

« Salut. »

D'où venait cette gêne entre eux ? Justin n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui le responsable de cette distance et de ce malaise. Il voulut s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas bien pourquoi.

« Ca te dit un film ce soir ? Le thaï devrait pas tarder. »

C'était vendredi. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Brian accepte de rester plutôt que d'aller au Babylon. Ce devait une soirée à thème sympa, en plus. Brian posa soigneusement son sac d'ordinateur sur une chaise. Puis il s'installa à côté de Justin.

« Du moment que c'est pas ton putain de Yellow Submarine ou un autre de tes dessins animés débiles. »

Justin sourit largement. Et il embrassa Brian, avec l'impression incroyablement soulageante d'avoir finalement retrouvé son meilleur ami après un mois aux airs de mauvais rêve.

Le baiser dura longtemps – jusqu'à ce que le livreur arrive.

* * *

(à suivre…)

* * *

Crédits : _Bye bye Baby_, Alice Cooper – _The final countdown_, Europe

J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt !


	10. Save the last dance for me

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci **Wyny** pour la correction du chapitre et merci aussi encore **wyny et vianaha **pour vos review adorables.

* * *

A friend of mine

**Chapitre 10**

But don't forget who's takin' you home

And in whose arms you gonna be

So darlin', save the last dance for me

(Mais n'oublie pas qui te ramène chez toi/ et dans quels bras tu iras/ alors chérie, garde moi ta dernière danse)

* * *

Noël avait toujours été l'une des fêtes préférées de Justin Taylor. Et pas seulement parce qu'il recevait un nombre astronomique de cadeaux. C'était le moment où il pouvait voir toute sa famille. Le jour où sa mère préparait la dinde en écoutant un disque des Beatles. Ils en mangeraient toujours pendant plusieurs jours.

C'était également incroyablement drôle de voir Molly sage comme une image, pour montrer ainsi au Père Noël qu'elle méritait tous les présents qu'il apporterait. Ces Noël-là figuraient parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs. Evidemment, cela faisait des années à présent qu'elle n'y croyait plus.

Maintenant, il y avait la décoration du sapin – la dispute pour déterminer les couleurs de l'année ; et peu importait ce qui était décidé, le sapin finissait toujours par crouler sous les guirlandes et les décorations brillantes et multicolores.

Noël ne passait jamais sans une dispute. Mais on se réconciliait toujours en ouvrant une bouteilleou, mieux encore, en ouvrant les cadeaux. Voilà de quoi était privé Justin depuis quelques années, à cause d'un putain de connard qui avait été son père, jadis.

Deux semaines avant Noël, Brian lui demanda ce qu'il comptait offrir aux Novotny. Devant l'expression ébahie de Justin, il secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Tu n'y as pas réfléchi ?

- Pas… Pas encore. »

Brian arqua un sourcil – Justin se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres.

« Sunshine, tu _sais_ que tu es invité, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que pour Deb, c'est tout vu. Et si tu comptes disparaître je ne sais où, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Il soupira.

« Te prends pas la tête pour ce con, Justin. »

_Tu ne seras pas seul cette année._

Justin avait passé les fêtes précédentes seul dans une chambre d'hôtel à la con. A l'époque, il ne connaissait pas assez Brian ou les Novotny pour se sentir à l'aise à l'idée de passer le réveillon de Noël en compagnie d'inconnus. Il n'en avait alors rien dit à Brian, mais il semblait que sa pitoyable excuse ne l'ait pas dupé.

Pris d'une impulsion, Justin planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, prenant conscience pour la première fois que les sentiments de Brian à l'égard de Noël ne devaient guère être différents des siens.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur offrir ?

- Un dessin. Un tableau… je ne sais pas encore. »

Quelque chose qui voudrait dire 'merci'.

~*~

Debbie frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra.

« Michael ?

- J'suis là, 'man, répondit-il. »

Elle le découvrit allongé par terre, entouré de comics d'_X-men_.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de corriger tes examens ?

- Je me repose. C'est les _vacances._

- Il te reste des examens en janvier… Mikey, mon chéri… tu as redoublé ton année et tes résultats sont loin d'être bons… Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de travailler un peu plus.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! répondit Michael dont les yeux se rétrécissaient sous l'effet de la colère. »

Sa réponse immature énerva Debbie. Celle-ci n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à la fac. Elle était heureuse que son fils puisse avoir cette chance et prétendre à autre chose qu'un poste dans un quelconque _diner_ de Liberty Avenue. Mais l'université coûtait _cher_.

« Chéri, tu dois comprendre que tes études coûtent beaucoup d'argent. Vraiment beaucoup d'argent. »

Debbie ignorait comment ils s'en sortiraient si jamais Vic devait retourner à l'hôpital. Evidemment, elle n'en parlerait pas à Michael. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il réussisse son année. Et malheureusement, c'était mal parti.

« Si tu ne réussis pas cette année, je ne pourrais plus te payer tes études, mon cœur.

- M'man… »

Il avait à peine sorti la tête de son comics. Deb' se sentait sur le point de hurler et peut-être même de pleurer.

« Michael, j'ai pris sur mon héritage pour payer ces deux années. Tu ne peux pas foutre tout en l'air pour aller faire la bringue comme tu veux. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais _tu n'es pas Brian_. Tu n'as pas ses facilités. Tu ne peux pas adopter le même comportement que lui. Tu dois travailler, Michael. »

Elle sortit, refermant calmement la porte derrière elle, malgré son envie de la claquer. Elle retourna dans sa cuisine, faire ce que ses gènes italiens lui suggéraient pour soulager un peu son bouleversement : cuisiner un plat délicieux qu'elle partagerait avec Vic et son nouveau petit ami devant une mauvaise série B.

~*~

Justin s'affala sur le lit près de Brian.

« Y a une soirée au PIFA pour Noël. Ca te tente ?

- Plutôt crever.

- Ce sera marrant. Bouffe et alcool gratuits.

- Personne à baiser, contra Brian.

- Ce sont des artistes. S'ils ne sont pas homos, ils sont faciles à convaincre. Et puis je suis toujours là. »

Justin se colla contre Brian, passa sa main sous la chemise de son coloc' et chuchota à son oreille.

« Je parie que je peux en baiser plus que toi.

- Non, je ne vais pas à ta putain de fête. »

Justin s'éloigna, moitié déçu, moitié agacé.

« Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais à une putain de fête. (1) Terry Scotley invite les vingt mecs les plus chauds de la ville. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir, mais vu que tu as d'autres plans… »

~*~

La fête était pas mal. Assez d'alcool pour faire tourner les têtes et la musique n'était pas trop pourrie. Ils passaient tour à tour des vieux morceaux de hard rock avant d'enchaîner sur de l'électro ou de la techno. Ca donnait une ambiance tripante – ou alors Justin avait bu quelques verres de trop.

Il dansa avec des filles et des garçons, fuma des joints dehors avec des mecs de sa classe et finit par en baiser un dans les toilettes sales. C'était rapide, sordide mais diablement excitant.

Incapable de se souvenir du nom du mec – il était défoncé – Justin le ramena chez lui et ils couchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Ils s'endormaient tout juste lorsque Brian rentra, fermement accroché aux épaules d'un blond sexy.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Justin découvrit qu'il était encore un peu ivre. Il fut plus difficile que prévu de se débarrasser du mec qu'il avait ramené. D'abord parce qu'il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond qui semblait proche du coma éthylique – Justin mit une bonne demie-heure avant de réussir à le réveiller – et ensuite parce qu'il voulait poursuivre à la lumière du jour ce qu'ils avaient commencé durant la nuit.

L'inconnu parti – Dylan ? Jason ? ou peut-être Brendan – Justin alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un cocktail contre la gueule de bois. La mixture était immonde, mais elle avait le mérite d'être efficace. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il alla prendre une douche, puis ressortit pour rejoindre des amis en ville.

~*~

Justin leva la tête comme il entendait la porte claquer. Consultant sa montre, il constata qu'il était près de vingt-et-une heure, heure à laquelle Brian partait d'ordinaire au Woody's rejoindre Michael et les autres.

« Tu rentres tard, fit-il en reportant de nouveau son attention sur l'écran de télévision allumé.

- Je hais cette boîte de merde, soupira Brian en s'installant à côté de lui. Glace à quoi ?

- Vanille aux noix de pécan. Et tu peux crever, elle est à moi. »

Brian lui piqua la cuillère des mains. Justin le laissa faire, riant de bon cœur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils partagèrent un joint. La tête sur l'estomac de son ami, Justin se sentait incroyablement bien, comme à l'intérieur d'un rêve.

« Tu penses jamais à… partir ?

- Partir où ? demanda Brian.

- Je sais pas. De cet appart'. De Pittsburgh. Des States. »

Son ami rit – c'était ce rire cristallin qu'il avait quand il était vraiment bourré ou bien défoncé.

« Parfois. Je voudrais aller à New York.

- Tu iras. »

De temps à autre, Justin imaginait quitter l'appartement. Il se demandait ce que cela ferait de vivre seul. Sans Brian. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il aimait penser. Mais il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard.

« Et toi. Où tu veux vivre ?

- Dans un manoir gigantesque, dit Justin, un éclat de rire dans la voix. Avec une piscine. Et des écuries.

- Des écuries ?

- Et un hangar à motos. »

~*~

Le réveillon chez Debbie fut tel que Justin l'avait imaginé. Il y avait un sapin gigantesque dans le salon, plein de couleurs et de lumières. Il était si décoré que le fait qu'il tienne debout sans pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre était un vrai miracle en soi. Il y avait un ange doré, accroché tout en haut.

Debbie s'était surpassée. Elle avait passé la journée dans la cuisine, à préparer un festin qui aurait pu nourrir une armée entière. Justin n'avait jamais vu autant de plats sur une table. Dinde aux marrons, gratin de pommes de terre, épis de maïs, et gambas trônaient sur la table.

Ils mangèrent en discutant bruyamment.

Après avoir échangé des cadeaux, Vic mit un CD et ils commencèrent à danser au rythme de chansons des années 70. Justin rejoignit Brian sous le porche. Il ne neigeait pas, c'était dommage.

« Je suis content d'être venu.

- Il y a pire soirée, admit Brian. »

Justin roula des yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas admettre au moins une fois que tu es heureux d'être là. Avec ta _famille _?

- Juste une fois alors. Et si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je te – »

Justin lui coupa la parole, un doigt sur sa bouche.

« A qui pourrais-je le dire ? demanda-t-il, mutin. Personne ne me croira. »

_Brian Kinney est un être humain._

Ils laissèrent passer encore quelques minutes, puis Justin fit mine de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Tu viens ? Il fait frais et j'ai envie de danser.

- Dans un moment. »

~*~

_All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

« _Abba _? Sérieusement ? s'esclaffa Justin.

- Ne te moque pas de tes aînés et danse, petit con.

- Oui madame. »

Quelques chansons passèrent. Il dansa avec Vic, Emmett, puis Debbie, une envie permanente d'éclater de rire sur les lèvres.

Michael prit d'assaut la chaîne hifi et mit un slow avant d'enlacer son copain. Emmett s'inclina profondément devant Justin et prit sa main.

« A défaut du prince charmant, tu danseras avec ta marraine, souffla le jeune homme. »

_You can dance, every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

Justin allait fermer les yeux quand il sentit qu'Emmett le lâchait et qu'une autre paire de bras se refermait sur lui. Il pivota et fit face au visage de Brian. Dès lors, Justin oublia où il était. Il avait dansé des centaines de fois avec Brian. Leurs corps n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Justin en connaissait intimement chaque détail. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Brian qui arrêta le cœur de Justin. Quelque chose qui le fit espérer, de nouveau. Quelque chose de dangereux.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

Emmett s'assit sur le canapé, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du couple enlacé. Même s'il n'avait pas reçu les confessions de Justin, il aurait sans doute deviné à ce moment-là qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux-là. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Debbie et Vic cesser de danser pour observer le couple. Michael fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'arrêta pas de danser.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go_

Justin aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours. Comme la chanson se terminait, Brian l'embrassa longuement.

Comme au putain de cinéma.

* * *

(1)dialogues piqués à la série. Ca fait mieux en anglais…

Brian : "I'm not going to your fuckin' party."  
Mikey : "Why?"  
Brian : "Because I'm going to a _fucking_ party"

Crédits : _Save the last dance for me_, Michael Buble – _Money_, Abba

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur Brian :P  
un p'tit mot pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez?

A bientôt !


	11. Help me now please my friend

Merci Wyny pour la correction du chapitre!  
(le chapitre est plus court que prévu, ce qui signifie que le prochain est avancé et donc qu'il viendra plus vite =D)

et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review (j'essaye de toujours y répondre, n'hésitez pas à poser une réclamation si j'oublie V.V, ce n'est vraiment pas intentionnel) donc **merci** **shaniice**, **lulu **(*rougit*), **Niyalune**, **vianaha **et **wyny **pour leurs review adorables :D

**NDA** – j'ai pris une chanson de Deep Purple cette fois. Parce que fête de l'humaaaaaaaaaa.

**Disclaimer **: pas à moi. A part Adam. Mais c'est un boulet inutile.

* * *

**A friend of mine**

**Chapitre 11**

_I'm tired, I'm crying, I'm sick inside  
My woman, that woman, just wasn't right  
Help me now please my friend  
I never felt so bad before  
Never never before_

(Je suis fatigué, je suis en train de pleurer, j'en suis malade, ma femme, cette femme n'était pas la bonne, aide-moi maintenant, s'il te plait mon ami, je ne me suis jamais senti si mal avant, jamais jamais auparavant)

* * *

Le téléphone sonna et réveilla Brian le lendemain. C'était sa mère – déjà ivre et excitée – qui lui annonçait que sa sœur aînée, mariée à un _loser_ depuis trois ans avait accouché durant la nuit d'un garçon fort et en bonne santé qu'ils appelleraient John – '_d'après le nom de ton grand-père' !_

Elle parla encore quelques minutes et Brian l'écouta à peine, encore à moitié immergé dans ses rêves.

« Ouais, je l'appellerai, dit Brian, en sachant très bien qu'il échangerait à peine dix mots avec sa sœur. Au revoir Maman. »

Il raccrocha.

Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux en rentrant du réveillon et les rayons pâles du soleil d'hiver inondaient sa chambre d'étudiant. Ted l'avait déposé devant l'immeuble aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Justin était resté chez Debbie. Brian lui envoya quelques ondes de compassion. S'il était resté dans la même position toute la nuit, le réveil allait être difficile.

Le souvenir de la soirée lui revint.

_Tu ne peux pas admettre au moins une fois que tu es heureux d'être là. Avec ta _famille_ ?_

Quel insupportable petit con. Toujours à se mêler de ce que pensait et ressentait Brian. Sans rien demander en retour. Il était juste _là_.

Ce n'était pas comme Mikey.

Mikey, c'était les quatre cents coups, toutes les conneries imaginables que peuvent inventer deux adolescents de quinze ans. C'était le frère qu'il n'avait pas eu – du moins pas à sa connaissance ; allez savoir avec ce putain de Jack Kinney. Mikey qui l'admirait, le connaissait par cœur, et quelque part voudrait lui ressembler. Comme si être Brian Kinney était _enviable_.

Mais Justin c'était différent.

Il était _là_. Comme personne ne l'avait été.

Ce n'était pas seulement des bons et des mauvais souvenirs, des coups durs et des situations foireuses dont il fallait se tirer, ce n'était pas simplement le fait de vivre ensemble.

C'était _Justin. _

Brian ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Et c'était terrifiant. La réalisation que Justin _pouvait_ lui faire du mal.

~*~

« Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Ted, dit Emmett, une semaine plus tard au Woody's. »

Il sirotait son cocktail d'un air absent. Justin resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Même si cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il les avait rencontrés, Justin ne connaissait pas bien Ted. L'homme était plus vieux que lui et plus renfermé. Déjà entré dans la vie active – dans un boulot qui l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose – il n'avait rien en commun avec Justin. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Ce que Justin savait de lui venait de ce que Emmett lui disait. A en croire le jeune homme, Ted était quelqu'un de fabuleux et d'extrêmement _gentil_, quoique complètement paumé. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire : il affichait toujours un visage maussade, même ivre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Toujours pareil. Mais j'ai l'impression que son moral est plus bas que d'habitude.

- Il a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, c'est tout. »

Emmett eut l'air énervé.

« Brian, je t'assure que le sexe ne résout pas _tout_. »

Justin était assez d'accord avec ce point, mais dans ce cas _précis_, il était absolument sûr qu'un peu de sexe remonterait le moral de Ted. L'idéal serait même un copain, qui pourrait remonter l'estime que l'homme avait de lui-même. Mais, sérieusement, quel genre de mec voudrait sortir avec un type déprimé et maussade, aussi gentil soit-il ?

_Les gens ne veulent pas du 'gentil'. Ils veulent du 'sexy' et de la baise_, fit la voix de Brian dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, ce fut approximativement ce que dit ce dernier moins de cinq secondes plus tard.

« Ça lui fera pas de mal, tu en conviendras. Eh, Mikey ! »

Le sourire de Brian s'élargit à la vue de son ami – qui était seul.

« Où est ton mari ? Je vous croyais aussi inséparables que ma –

- Il est pas là, et pas de commentaires, merci.

- Tu veux une bière ? proposa charitablement Justin.

- Ouais, merci. »

Michael passa la soirée à se bourrer la gueule : chopes de bières, _shots_ de vodka ou de tequila, il semblait à peine se soucier du goût de l'alcool qu'il mettait dans sa bouche.

Vers une heure du matin, il demanda une _E_ à Brian ; ou peu importait ce que son ami avait sur lui cette nuit-là. Comme Brian faisait mine de chercher dans ses poches un peu de drogue, Justin posa sa main sur son avant bras en même temps qu'Emmett ouvrait la bouche.

« Ne lui donne rien, il va s'écrouler.

- Qui suis-je pour empêcher _little Mikey_ de se défoncer ?

- Tu veux qu'il se fasse un coma ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Brian étudia la déclaration de son ami. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour tirer un quelconque sens de ses mots et répondre :

« Sunshine a raison, Mikey.

- Non, je veux, j'ai besoin, je –

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Emmett, exaspéré par l'état de son ami. »

Bordel, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité et il le retrouvait dans un état lamentable, digne de Teddy dans ses grands jours. L'éclat d'Em sembla tirer Mikey de sa torpeur alcoolique. Il lui jeta un regard tellement _triste_ qu'Em sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« C'est la merde, Em, dit-il. »

En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais permis de se mettre dans un état pareil devant quelqu'un d'autre que Brian. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose, songea Emmett, de plus en plus inquiet. Au milieu des éclats de voix brisée qui ressemblaient dangereusement à des sanglots, ils comprirent que Mikey avait surpris Dave avec un autre mec, que Dave comptait continuer à s'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus, peu importait leur relation, et Mikey n'aurait jamais son diplôme universitaire ('Maman va pleurer'), que les résultats de Vic étaient revenus plus mauvais que d'ordinaire, que – que – que –

Les trois amis échangèrent un coup d'œil. Puis Brian se pencha, planta un baiser sur la bouche humide de Mikey et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Il l'enlaça étroitement, murmurant des mots sans sens à l'oreille de son ami. Trois chansons plus tard, Brian le laissa dans les bras d'un roux avec un super sourire et un cul d'enfer moulé dans un jean Levi's troué.

Lorsque Brian rejoignit Emmett et Justin, le roux avait entraîné Michael vers la back room. Emmett roula des yeux, l'air sérieusement énervé.

« C'est ça ta solution, Brian ? Du sexe ? De l'alcool ?

- Ca ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Et que voudrais-tu ? Qu'il se morfonde ? Il aura tout le temps de le faire demain. Laisse le s'amuser pour ce soir. »

Il tourna les yeux vers Justin.

« Tu viens ? »

Le blond jeta un regard vers Em qui secoua la tête.

« Vas-y _sweetheart_. Je ramènerai Michael. Bonne soirée. »

~*~

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à leur appart', Brian souffla dans le cou de Justin. Il riait à moitié et une de ses mains s'était glissée sous la chemise du jeune artiste.

« Bri-an. Ça ne se fait pas trop de laisser Em en plan…

- Je suis un enfoiré, rappela Brian sans cesser ses caresses.

- Brian, Mi-

- Putain, Sunshine ! Avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air ? Moi, Mikey ou ce putain d'Emmett ?

- Eh, pas de cochonneries dans mon véhicule, grogna le chauffeur.

- Même si on te propose de te joindre à nous ? dit Brian, les yeux brillants. »

Au grand soulagement de Justin, le chauffeur ne les accompagna pas. Ils se déshabillèrent sur le chemin de la chambre de Brian et terminèrent dans le lit, enlacés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient jamais se lâcher. Ils s'endormirent deux heures avant l'aube.

~*~

Ils émergèrent aux alentours de midi. Brian était pratiquement certain qu'il y avait vingt-cinq messages qui l'attendaient sur son portable, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de bouger.

On était samedi, après tout.

Et pour une fois, Brian n'avait aucun projet, essai ou partiel à travailler. Il allait encore rester là où il était pendant quelques minutes. Il puait un peu, mais il arriverait à encore s'en foutre pendant _au moins_ dix minutes.

Justin dormait encore. Son corps nu (et chaud et dur) était pressé contre le sien. Brian n'aimait pas spécialement les contacts après le sexe. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'intimité. Le sexe c'était chaud, délicieux, excitant, mais ce n'était pas _intime._ En réalité, Brian finissait rarement la nuit avec quelqu'un.

A part Justin.

Il avait accepté la présence de Justin dans son lit dès la première nuit, sans même y réfléchir. Et même ainsi – le visage de Justin tourné vers lui, ses bras entourant son torse, à la recherche de chaleur humaine – Brian ne parvenait pas à trouver en lui la réticence que lui inspiraient d'ordinaire de tels contacts.

N'appréciant pas le tour que prenaient ses pensées, Brian vira la couette et la reposa soigneusement sur le corps alangui de Justin qui bougea, sans se réveiller. (Parfois, Brian était certain qu'une tornade ne serait pas suffisante pour perturber le sommeil de Justin Taylor).

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent dans la salle de bains sous le jet d'eau brûlante – _les lumières, l'alcool, Justin et Mikey ; merde, Mikey._

~*~

Michael avait tout oublié de son désespoir de la veille. (En revanche, il n'avait pas oublié le rouquin qui lui avait laissé en souvenirs un suçon et un numéro de téléphone.) Brian fit semblant de le croire. Il savait que son ami finirait par lui parler. Cela ne rata pas.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Brian entra dans la boutique de _comics_ qui se trouvait à côté de Liberty Avenue. Mikey était là, méditant sur le choix qu'il allait faire (l'édition de 1984 de _X-men_ ou le tome cinq de _Sandman_(1) qui lui manquait depuis trois ans et qui pouvait ne pas avoir _Sandman_ au complet ?)

« Mikey ! chantonna Brian derrière lui. »

Son ami se retourna, l'air coupable, comme s'il était pris en faute.

« On s'en fout duquel tu prends, Superboy. On sait que tu finiras par acheter les deux _de toute façon_. »

Le sourire contrit de Mikey informa Brian qu'il avait deviné juste.

« Viens. J'ai besoin d'un _Starbucks_. »

Michael leva les yeux au ciel, mais paya le _Sandman_ avant de suivre Brian jusqu'au café le plus proche.

~*~

Sirotant son Caramel Macchiato, Mikey tint environ vingt secondes avant d'avouer à Brian ce qui le tourmentait.

« Je vais arrêter la fac. »

Brian ne s'étouffa pas dans son Latte et ne releva même pas les yeux. Il resta silencieux, invitant son ami à poursuivre.

« Je vais pas demander à Maman de payer le prochain semestre. Je peux _pas._ Il faut que je l'aide – Vic –

- Tu es inquiet.

- C'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle. »

Brian releva enfin la tête.

« C'est ton choix, Michael. Ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, l'endroit où tu veux être. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« J'ai l'impression que tout fout le camp. »

Mikey lui apprit que Deb avait fait un malaise vagal deux jours plus tôt. Evidemment, elle refusait d'entendre parler de repos malgré ce que disaient les médecins.

« Elle a besoin de moi. J'emmerde la fac. De toute façon, je suis pas doué pour ça, et je suis en train de planter mon premier semestre. _Encore._ »

Brian glissa une main derrière la nuque de son ami, le caressant avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Hé. On va remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, okay ? T'as parlé à ta mère ?

- Non.

- Alors commence par ça.

- Merci Brian. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Je t'aime.

- Depuis toujours et pour toujours, vint la réponse. »

~*~

Le dimanche soir, Brian s'installa sur son lit et fuma plusieurs joints avant de se coucher et de rêver de choses bizarres.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Crédits : _Never before, _Deep Purple_ – _

Traduction : Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient – il manque quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi – (…) – je ne supporte plus l'enfer que je ressens.

(1) pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, apprenez que Neil Gaiman est un génie.

oh et j'ai découvert l'option sondage. Jetez y un coup d'oeil si vous passez par là. C'est en haut du profil. J'ai des idées pour une prochaine fic et je n'arrive pas à me décider pour une fic ou l'autre^^

A bientôt !


	12. I know how I feel when I’m around you

Un très grand merci à **Wyny** pour la correction et **vianaha** pour ses encouragements (couinements?)

Merci aussi à tous mes charmants revieweurs (si par hasard, j'oubliais quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à protester) **vianaha,**(*hugs*)** lulu, shaniice **(_maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous déprimés. xD_) **Wyny **_(très bonne analyse. effectivement il y a des chances que cela se passe comme ça)_

* * *

**A friend of mine**

**Chapitre 12**

_I have a problem that I cannot explain,  
I have no reason why it should have been so plain,  
Have no questions but I sure have excuse,  
I lack the reason why I should be so confused,  
I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I dont know, how I feel when I'm around you_

_(J'ai un problème que je n'arrive pas à expliquer_

_Je n'ai aucune raison pourquoi cela aurait dû être aussi simple _

_Je n'ai aucune question mais je suis sûr que j'ai des excuses_

_Je manque de raison pourquoi je devrais être si confus _

_Je sais comment je me sens quand je suis près de toi _

_Je ne sais pas comment je me sens quand je suis près de toi)_

_

* * *

  
_

**L**es vacances de Noël se terminèrent. Justin profita d'une absence de son père pour rendre visite à Molly et sa mère – il semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avait pas vues. Brian était à une fête de la fac avec Lindz et sa nouvelle copine. C'était sa dernière année à la fac, et Brian comptait bien en profiter.

L'ambiance chez les Taylor était incroyablement gênée. Si Mollusque babillait sans fin à propos de cordes à sauter, de poupées et de dessins animés, sa mère était nettement plus embarrassée. Quand Molly partit se coucher aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Jennifer parla de Brian.

« Tu vis toujours avec ce garçon.

- Plus pour longtemps. Moins d'un an sans doute. »

Ni Brian ni Justin n'avaient jamais évoqué ce qu'il se passerait une fois que Brian aurait obtenu son diplôme de pub et de marketing à la fin du mois de juin. En fait, Justin n'avait pas besoin de cette conversation pour savoir que si Brian restait aux Pitts, il foutrait de toute façon le camp de cet appartement merdique, pour un truc sexe et glamour qui lui ressemblerait. Un endroit où Justin n'aurait pas les moyens de le suivre.

La pensée le déprimait d'avance et il se retrouvait même à en vouloir à sa mère d'amener sur le tapis un sujet auquel il refusait de réfléchir. _Dans quelques mois, Brian sera parti. Il restera juillet et août, peut-être même septembre, si tu as de la chance, mais il partira. _

« Je vois… Et… et cela se passe toujours bien avec lui ? »

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Justin vivait avec Brian et c'était la première fois que Jennifer abordait le sujet avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'impression que sa mère lui demandait s'il couchait avec son coloc' ? Ou pire si celui-ci était son petit ami ?

« Oui.

- Et tu vois… quelqu'un ? »

Justin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu voulais savoir, Maman. »

Elle sembla blessée, l'espace d'un instant.

« Justin.

- C'est… compliqué. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et encore moins avec toi. »

Jennifer secoua tristement la tête et abandonna le sujet. Elle ignorait s'il valait mieux rester dans le noir plutôt que de savoir. Mais Justin était son fils. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils retrouvent la relation privilégiée qu'ils avaient avant. Avant, quand elle croyait que son fils pouvait tout lui confier. C'était sans doute une illusion, un mensonge – quel genre d'ado se confirait à sa _mère _? – mais c'était ce qu'il lui plaisait de croire.

« Il reste de la tarte. Tu veux en emporter ? »

Le visage de Justin se referma davantage, laissant sa mère plus désemparée encore.

« Non, merci. Je vais y aller. Bonsoir, M'man. »

Il l'embrassa, puis jeta son blouson sur son épaule et s'en alla.

~*~

Le mardi soir, Justin rejoignit Adam au Black Dog. Le jeune artiste agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et son ami ne savait s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu. Il y avait une soirée spéciale au bar et, pour l'occasion, les chopes de bières coûtaient moitié moins chères.

Le visage des membres du groupe invité était entièrement maquillé de blanc. Une traînée noire cernait leurs yeux. On les aurait dits échappés d'un film d'horreur. Le groupe commençait une reprise de Machine Head lorsque Justin et Adam entrèrent dans le bar. Il fallait crier pour se faire entendre, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Les Black Hole (1) n'étaient pas géniaux, mais leur musique ne craignait pas trop.

Justin n'y connaissait rien. Au début, cela lui cassait les oreilles et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son ami aimait autant ce qui lui semblait être un bruit infernal (et il lui arrivait_ toujours _de penser au métal ou au hard rock comme à un bruit infernal). C'était une musique lourde, faite de bruits et de basses, de violence et de cris, qui parlait de colère, de mort et de liberté.

Comme le groupe enchaînait avec une autre reprise, Adam tendit à Justin une paire de boules Quiès que le blond accepta avec reconnaissance. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans avaient la velléité de sortir de ses oreilles.

_Hear me now, words I vow, no fucking regrets – _

« On peut se retrouver après le concert. Ils finissent de jouer vers deux heures. J'ai pitié de tes oreilles, mec.»

_Fuck these chains – _

On s'y habituait, en fait.

Adam parlait de guitares, de riffs, de concerts et de groupes mystérieux à longueur de soirées, si bien que Justin avait fini par s'intéresser à ces mecs bizarres, vêtus de noir, qui hurlaient des insultes à la gueule de leur public.

~*~

Ecouter Metallica calmait les nerfs de Justin.

Il se surprenait même à hocher la tête en rythme lorsqu'il entendait les chansons qu'il préférait.

_Things not what they used to be - missing one inside of me – _

Sans grande surprise, Brian n'apprécia pas trop que la voix de James Hetfield trouble la quiétude de son dimanche après-midi. Même si c'était un truc calme comme _Fade to black_. En dehors du _ boom-boom _des boîtes de nuit, Brian n'aimait pas tellement la musique. (Justin l'avait déjà entendu parler d'un orchestre qui sonnait comme un chat qu'on égorge).

« Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde ? Eteins ça ! »

Puis il retourna au téléphone (il parlait bien trop à Michael ces temps-ci). Justin n'avait qu'une envie : augmenter le son autant qu'il le pourrait et laisser le monde se dissoudre autour de lui.

_- can't stand this hell I feel_

~*~

Adam l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, trois jours plus tard.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'appartement du motard et avaient bu un verre, parlé et Adam avait essayé de lui apprendre quelques accords de guitares ('allez, Justin, _n'importe qui_ peut réussir les premières notes de Nirvana') sans grand succès – leur état d'ébriété plus que critique ne devant rien arranger.

Alors qu'ils partageaient un joint, Adam s'était penché sur lui et l'avait embrassé. Juste un frôlement de lèvres contre les siennes. Cela ressemblait à un déjà-vu, si bien que Justin ne s'écarta pas immédiatement.

« Merde… »

Adam s'éloigna brusquement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

_Je-suis-pas-ce-n'est-pas-__**moi**__._

« _Mais_ _qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait _? »

Ne sachant que répondre, Justin leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. Il posa sa main sur le genou droit d'Adam. Il n'était guère plus avancé qu'Adam. Il avait pensé que l'incident ne se répéterait pas – il ne voulait _pas_ que cela se répète. Ça ne ferait que compliquer sa relation avec Adam.

De toute façon, Justin savait qu'il y avait des chances (beaucoup de chances) que ce ne soit rien de sérieux. De la simple curiosité tout au plus. Adam était défoncé ou bourré à chaque fois qu'il avait embrassé Justin.

Adam fut reconnaissant à Justin de ne pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait juste oublier. A _qui_ ce type d'incident arrivait non pas _une_ mais _deux fois _? Il aurait été facile de tout mettre sur le dos de Justin – incroyablement mal et hypocrite mais facile – toutefois Adam était plutôt du genre à préférer regarder dans le miroir même s'il n'appréciait pas son reflet.

Il alla bosser au garage plus tôt que prévu – au moins, cela lui viderait la tête.

Le soir, il appela son frère, juste avant le match de foot. Il se rappela au dernier moment que Evan était un pote de Justin – putain c'était même grâce à ce con qu'il avait rencontré Justin. Adam renonça donc à parler de ce qui le tourmentait à son frangin – et puis comment expliquer à son frère qu'il remettait en cause vingt-huit ans d'hétérosexualité ? – et écouta son cadet parler de son prof complètement taré et de sa nouvelle copine qui s'appelait Eva.

~*~

Chris claqua la porte de son vestiaire comme Anton Flinch l'appelait, s'impatientant. Le garçon leva les yeux vers Kinney qui sortait des douches, une serviette autour des hanches. Des gouttes ruisselaient de ses cheveux, coulaient le long de son cou, collaient ses cils

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il.

L'envie de frapper Kinney se faisait de plus en plus forte. Surtout quand l'entraîneur leur vantait les mérites des stratégies de Kinney. (« _il s'agit pas seulement des muscles, les gars, faut utiliser votre tête, un peu_. »)

Chris croisa le regard amusé du connard et lui répondit par un _fuck you_ silencieux avant de rejoindre Anton. _Sale pédale_.

~*~

Justin leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Il était plongé dans un magazine d'art s'extasiant sur la beauté de la Fresque d'un artiste qui faisait pas mal parler de lui ces derniers temps. Sam Auerbach.

« Hé, Brian ! »

Son coloc' jeta son manteau et son sac sur un fauteuil sans autre considération.

« Mauvaise journée ?

- J'en ai marre de la fac, » fut la réponse neutre, un peu fatiguée.

Justin put presque entendre le '_et des cons'_ resté en suspens dans l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un truc pour l'école. Exposé sur un artiste _moderne_.

- Ca existe ? » fit Brian, goguenard.

Justin roula les yeux.

« C'est pas parce que tu t'intéresses à rien d'autre que l'alcool et les mecs que le monde cesse d'exister.

- Je m'intéresse aussi à l'argent, » précisa Brian.

Il s'étira et s'assit à côté de Justin.

« En attendant que je puisse me payer un yatch à Ibiza, ça te dit de bouger ce week-end ?

- Bouger ? Où ça ?

_-_ _New-York_. »

Justin réfléchit à peine une seconde.

« Ok. »

~*~

Evidemment, quand il avait dit à Brian qu'il était d'accord pour New-York, il avait imaginé – un bref instant – qu'ils seraient seulement tous les deux. Et même si c'était incroyablement _stupide_¸ que cela foutait en l'air toutes ses bonnes résolutions, l'idée l'avait rempli de joie. L'illusion avait duré quinze secondes, le temps que Brian lâche un « _super_ » enthousiaste et attrape son téléphone portable pour convaincre Mikey de les accompagner.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils étaient cinq à partir pour la Grande Pomme.

Ils prirent la voiture de Ted, car c'était le seul d'entre eux qui bossait vraiment et qui avait une voiture qui pouvait contenir cinq personnes.

Brian était à l'arrière, assis entre Michael et Justin, buvant une bouteille de Whisky qu'il faisait de temps en temps tourner. A l'avant, Emmett chantait en même temps que la radio merdique que Ted avait enclenchée.

« _Oowa, oowa, come on Kitty, tell us about the boy from New York city... he's kinda tall... dah-dip dah-dip... he's really fine... dah-dip dah-dip... One day I'l'm going to make him mine, all mine... dah-dip... »_

Les cinq heures passèrent très vite et en arrivant à New York vers minuit le vendredi soir, Brian était bourré, Justin ne se sentait guère mieux et Ted, Emmett et Mikey entamaient leur répertoire de chansons craignos des années 80 (ils avaient déjà chanté _it's raining men _quatre fois)

Ils laissèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture et allèrent directement dans une boîte gay qu'ils voulaient tous essayer.

~*~

Se réveiller le lendemain fut très difficile.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Justin constata qu'il était presque nu si ce n'était pour son boxer et qu'il était allongé sur la moquette, une couverture sommairement jetée sur son corps. Son bras enlaçait un autre corps qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier comme étant celui de Brian.

_Qu'est-ce…_

Justin se leva. Sa montre indiquait qu'il était une heure de l'après midi. La bouche pâteuse et l'esprit pas vraiment éveillé, il se glissa dans un peignoir blanc et sortit de la chambre.

Comme il entrait dans la salle de bain, il croisa Michael.

« Hey, t'es réveillé.

- Salut.

- J'allais chercher du café et de la nourriture pour tout le monde à Starbucks.

- Si tu m'attends cinq minutes, je viens avec toi. »

~*~

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils revenaient à l'hôtel avec pratiquement un litre de café outrancièrement cher mais délicieux.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu couches avec Brian ? » demanda Michael, l'air de rien dans la rue.

Justin faillit recracher son café.

« Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu. » Le ton était bien plus froid que celui que Mikey avait eu l'intention d'utiliser, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était sur les nerfs dès qu'il s'agissait de Brian. Justin ne chercha pas à dénier et de toute façon, même s'il l'avait fait, Michael ne l'aurait pas cru.

« C'est juste de temps en temps. Quand il n'a rien de mieux à faire. »

Ce qui faisait vraiment mal, c'était que c'était _vrai_.

~*~

Ils dansèrent encore cette nuit-là.

~*~

Le lundi les frappa comme une tempête. Après ce week-end de folie, ce week-end à _New York,_ la vie normale à Pittsburgh semblait grise et morne. Il pleuvait quand Justin partit au PIFA et cela semblait normal.

Il y avait trois messages sur son répondeur. Il n'avait pas pris son portable car le but avait été d'oublier Pittsburgh et tous ces putains de problèmes qui lui empoisonnaient l'existence.

_Chéri, c'est Maman. Rappelle moi. _Click_._

_Salut, c'est Adam. On se voit ce soir ? _Click_._

_Adam, encore. T'es où mec ? _Click_. _

Il rappela Adam.

Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, et lorsqu'il raccrocha, Justin souriait.

~*~

Brian était de la même humeur que lui.

Ils partagèrent un Thaï en regardant un épisode des _Simpsons_ qu'ils avaient déjà vu au moins dix fois.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à New York, fit Brian en allumant une cigarette.

- Avec le salaire que tu auras quand tu trouveras du boulot, tu pourras sûrement te le permettre, dit Justin en ignorant le creux dans son estomac.

- Ouaip. »

Le silence s'installa.

« Michael pense qu'on couche ensemble.

- Mikey devrait s'occuper de ses affaires, grogna Brian. Même s'il a de toute évidence raison, » ajouta-t-il en posant un baiser dans le cou de Justin.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire quelques instants avant de s'éloigner.

« T'as jamais pensé à trouver un copain ? »

Brian arqua un sourcil, comme s'il doutait du sérieux de la question posée.

« T'as fumé un truc récemment ?

- Brian…

- Ok. _Non_. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Et encore moins avec toi.

- Je voulais pas dire avec moi, crétin, » grommela Justin.

Puis, il prit une longue inspiration. Il voulait faire cela depuis des semaines.

« C'est juste qu'il y a ce gars. »

Brian s'enfonça dans le canapé, encourageant Justin à poursuivre.

« Parfois je me dis que ça coûte rien d'essayer.

- T'as besoin d'une excuse pour le baiser ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bien, parce que t'es ni une lesbienne, ni un hétéro. Te prends pas la tête – »

- T'es vraiment trop con, » soupira Justin. Puis il se leva du canapé, attrapa sa veste et ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement.

Resté seul, Brian ferma les yeux et attrapa la canette de bière qu'il avait à peine entamée. Il prit une longue gorgée. Il avait l'impression tout d'un coup d'avoir avalé du verre pilé.

En bas de l'immeuble, Justin ignora les battements précipités de son cœur, sa colère qui n'avait _aucun sens_, et téléphona à Adam. Il devait mettre un terme à tout ceci avant d'y perdre sa santé mentale.

* * *

**à suivre**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Le pire, c'est que je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir un groupe qui s'appelle comme ça xD

Crédits_ : Roulette, _System of a Down_ – Imperium, _Machine Head – _Fade to Black, _Metallica – _Boy from New York city,_ Manhattan Transfer

_Traduction Imperium_ : Ecoute maintenant, les mots que je jure, pas de putain de regrets, j'emmerde ces chaînes

_Traduction Fade to _Black : Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient – il manque quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi – je ne supporte plus ce (l'enfer) que je ressens

_Traduction Boy from New York City_ : Allez Kitty, dis nous en plus sur le garçon de New York City – il est plutôt grand – il est vraiment bien – un jour il sera à moi, tout à moi

* * *

notes:

- Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver pour le mois de décembre, je participe cette année encore au Nanowrimo - si vous vous demandez ce qu'est cette bête étrange, jetez un coup d'oeil dans mon profil.

- J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, on reparlera des courses de motos^^


	13. Taste in men

Do not worry. Cette fic est à propos de Brian/Justin. Sera toujours Brian/Justin. Et pis, il faut qu'il leur arrive les pires trucs pour qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils tiennent à l'autre…

Désolée pour les délais de parution, la fièvre du Nanowrimo y est pour beaucoup. Voici un chapitre qui arrive comme un cadeau de Noël et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire le chapitre suivant au plus vite.

Le chapitre n'a pas été relu par ma merveilleuse bêta, **Wyny**, car je voulais vous le livrer au plus vite. J'éditerai la nouvelle version quand elle me le renverra.

Encore merci à **Vianaha **à qui je dédie ce chapitre, à **Wyny **bien sûr et à **shaniice**. _(effectivement, Adam va faire réagir Brian et de façon très brutale. Ce sera pour le chapitre 14 ou 15. Et oui, j'ai pensé à Kiss pour le groupe peinturluré du bar bien vu ;3)_

**Warning : rating M **

_

* * *

  
_

**A friend of mine**

_Come back to me a while  
Change your taste in men  
It's been this way since Christmas Day  
Dazzled, doused in gin  
Change your taste in men_

_Reviens moi un instant  
Opte pour les hommes  
C'est comme ça depuis le jour de Noël  
Ébloui, imbibé de gin  
Opte pour les hommes_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13**

Justin ne perdit guère de temps et se rendit immédiatement chez Adam, avant de pouvoir revenir sur sa décision. Il était temps de faire quelque chose, de cesser cette relation qui allait sans doute le détruire. Il aurait sans doute mieux fallu en parler à Brian, mais Justin savait que c'était peine perdue, et que son ami refuserait de parler de quoique ce soit qui toucherait le sujet « que ressens-tu, Brian Kinney ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il _rompait_ avec Brian.

Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble pour autre chose que du sexe. Le reste de leur relation demeurerait la même qu'avant; simplement... simplement Justin n'embrasserait plus Brian. Le jeune homme ignorait s'il pouvait même retourner au stade "juste ami" avec Brian. Il espérait que oui. Il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde.

Il arriva en courant au bas de l'immeuble d'Adam, le souffle court. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et sonna à la porte. Puis il resta figé quand Evan, le frère d'Adam, qui était dans sa classe, lui ouvrit la porte.

« Eh, Justin. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Evan avec un grand sourire.

- Moto, répondit Justin spontanément, sans même réfléchir.

- Ah, t'es mordu ma parole. Bon, j'y vais, Adam. A plus, » cria-t-il.

Il salua Justin d'un signe de tête et disparut dans les escaliers. Comme la porte était ouverte, Justin n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la pousser.

« Adam ? » appela-t-il.

Il soupira discrètement en réalisant que son ami était seul. Adam fumait une cigarette affalé dans un canapé, sans même se soucier d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

« Eh, Justin, fit-il. Ca va ?

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Vu de meilleurs jours. Venu pour la moto, alors ?

- Pas réellement. »

Justin haussa les épaules.

« Mais je peux repasser plus tard.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester. »

Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans la posture d'Adam. Celui-ci avait vraiment l'air déprimé, et soudain Justin ne sut plus vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était terriblement égoïste, pour ne pas dire que c'était risqué. Ce n'était pas parce que Adam l'avait embrassé trois fois qu'il était prêt pour virer sa cuti, à raison de plus si le mec impliqué entretenait des relations bizarres et pas vraiment définies avec son colocataire.

« J'aurai pas dû venir, dit Justin.

- A-attends ! »

Adam se leva et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune étudiant, l'attira contre lui.

« J'arrête pas de penser à toi », souffla-t-il, « comme si t'étais une putain de meuf. Je pense à t'embrasser, à ton corps et je me masturbe en pensant à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

Justin déglutit, incapable de lui donner une véritable réponse qui ait un quelconque sens.

« Je suis désolé, Adam.

- Ferme-la. »

Adam l'embrassa.

C'était différent des fois précédentes. L'homme n'était pas rasé et Justin déglutit, agréablement surpris quand la barbe de trois jours râpa contre sa peau. Le baiser fut maladroit, parce que Adam ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

« C'est juste un baiser, » dit Justin à moitié amusé.

Puis il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'homme, caressa sa nuque, son dos, le creux de ses épaules. Adam grogna et s'appuya contre lui et Justin eut soudainement très chaud. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entraînant Adam avec lui. Un genou posé sur le canapé, le motard le surplombait et profita de sa position pour initialiser et dominer le baiser suivant qui se fit un peu plus rude, un peu plus brutal que les précédents. Justin grogna. Soudain empêtré dans son propre désir - un corps chaud, dur, appuyé contre lui, un corps qui était là, tout de suite, maintenant - il envoya ses réserves - et Brian Kinney - se faire foutre et retira avec hâte son t-shirt.

Il s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Adam quand celui-ci l'arrêta, se contentant de l'embrasser et de caresser son ventre, sa gorge, son torse.

« Adam, » soupira-t-il.

Celui-ci ne cessa jamais les baisers, écrasant sa bouche sous la sienne. Finalement, il finit même par jouer avec sa ceinture, glisser une main dans son pantalon. Justin cria de surprise quand les doigts se refermèrent autour de lui.

« S'il te _plait_, dit-il.

- Justin, » grogna l'autre.

Ils terminèrent dans le lit d'Adam, à moitié satisfaits, à moitié frustrés et Justin se prépara à passer une nuit bizarre car son ami ne parvenait visiblement pas à se décider s'il voulait le garder dans ses bras ou bien rester loin de lui. Justin finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir laissant Adam débattre avec son hétérosexualité vacillante.

Le lendemain, Justin se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se demanda si Adam avait seulement dormi durant cette nuit. Il se leva, attrapant son tee-shirt qui gisait sur le sol et l'enfila pardessus son pantalon. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Adam était dans la cuisine ; assis devant une tasse de café fumante. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Justin s'approcher et lui offrit un sourire qui rassura un peu l'artiste.

« As-tu seulement dormi ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- Non, avoua l'autre. J'ai fini la nuit en matant des DVD.

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

- Non, mais j'ai entraînement. »

Les yeux de Justin s'allumèrent.

« Pour une course, n'est-ce pas ?

- En février. »

Il hésita.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

Le sourire de Justin était éclatant.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? »

Justin s'installa en face d'Adam, après s'être servi une tasse de café. Il huma l'arôme avec délice et prit une gorgée. L'amertume de la boisson lui remplit la bouche et Justin sentit la chaleur réchauffer tout son corps.

« C'est une cafetière italienne, dit Adam sur le ton de la conversation.

- Très bon café. »

Aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Justin était venu pour mettre les choses au clair et il n'avait fait qu'embrouiller la situation. _Bien joué Sunshine_, fit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête. _Oh, ta gueule Brian._ Voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à parler à un Brian imaginaire. Il était bon à enfermer, maintenant. Nul doute que son père accueillerait l'idée avec enthousiasme et paierait peut-être même les frais médicaux.

« Adam.

- Justin. »

Ils explosèrent de rire ensemble et Adam se leva prestement pour planter un baiser sur la bouche de Justin.

« J'ai juste besoin de temps, dit-il.

- Faut que je te parle d'un truc… »

Et Justin parla. Il raconta le weekend à New York, la danse, l'alcool, Mikey, Ted et Emmett. Et Brian. Surtout Brian.

_« Depuis combien de temps vous couchez ensemble ?_

_-C'est juste de temps en temps. Quand il n'a rien de mieux à faire. »_

_« T'as jamais pensé à avoir un copain ?_

_-Non. J'y ai jamais pensé. Et encore moins avec toi en guest star. »_

_« C'est juste qu'il y a ce gars…_

_- Quoi ? T'as besoin d'une excuse pour le baiser ?_

_- T'es vraiment trop con. »_

Adam se renfonça dans sa chaise.

« Et moi qui pensais que les mecs se prenaient moins la tête.

- C'est de toute évidence le cas de Brian.

- C'est ce qu'il dit. »

Justin arqua un sourcil.

« Laisse tomber, dit Adam. Et amène toi, on va prendre les bécanes. »

~*~

Adam ne s'entraînait pas seul. Il avait rendez-vous avec un coach. Un type immense, barbu, vêtu d'un blouson en cuir où étaient marqués des trucs comme '_Anarchy'_. Jay Greenfield, un ancien coureur qui entraînait des motards depuis plus de quinze ans. Il devait pas être loin de la soixantaine, mais la dernière chose dont on avait envie, c'était d'énerver cet homme. Il salua d'un air bourru Adam et étudia Justin avec suspicion. Puis il envoya Adam faire vingt cinq kilomètres en moins de quinze minutes « pour commencer ».

« Tu vois dans les courses, dit-il à Justin qui écoutait avec attention, le tout c'est pas seulement d'aller vite. C'est le départ. Si tu niques ton départ, t'es foutu. Tu veux courir, toi aussi ?

-Oui. »

La réponse directe parut plaire à Jay.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? La course, c'est ce que tu as dans le sang, petit. On dit que la mort nous attend au tournant, là, je peux t'assurer que c'est pas seulement un dicton merdique. J'ai jamais vu une course se terminer sans un mec mort, blessé, brûlé, ou que sais-je encore. T'as quoi ? T'es majeur au moins ?

-Evidemment, » mentit Justin.

Ce serait bientôt vrai de toute façon.

Jay hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

« La première chose qu'il te faut, c'est une machine digne de ce nom. Tu peux pas courir avec n'importe quoi. »

Justin rétrécit les yeux. Bientôt, bien trop vite à son goût, il allait falloir payer le second semestre et retrouver trois mille dollars. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur la location des motos de compétition. Ou qu'il trouve très vite une autre idée brillante pour trouver du fric. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait vivre de son art.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Adam était en vue.

« T'appelles ça un tour ? » hurla Jay à son encontre.

~*~

Ils s'arrêtèrent au Thaï pour prendre un truc à manger. Justin envoya un message à Brian pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas là le soir ; mais il doutait que Brian s'en préoccuperait. Parfois, Justin n'était pas vraiment sûr que Brian notait sa présence.

Ils retournèrent chez Adam et mangèrent devant un DVD naze. Puis, Adam lui montra des vidéos de course qu'il lui commenta.

« C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ? De vouloir à tout prix faire de la course ?

- Non. Il te faut un solide entrainement ; mais tu es jeune, tu as tout le temps. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment faire, tu y arriveras, dit Adam, levant son verre à l'esprit borné de Justin Taylor. »

Justin songea à la moto, à vitesse, à l'air qui filait autour de lui, à l'emballement de son cœur qui allait de pair avec la montée de l'adrénaline.

« Oui. J'y arriverai. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas avec cela qu'il paierait le PIFA mais c'était tout de même ce qu'il voulait faire – _et qu'il ferait. _

« Artiste et motard. Qui aurait cru que tu avais tant de facettes ?

-Tu n'en connais que quelques unes, » répliqua Justin, joueur.

Adam passa une main derrière la nuque de Justin et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

~*~

Mikey laissa tomber ses sacs à terre, tandis que Brian disparaissait dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de l'alcool. Il revient un pack de bières et une bouteille de vodka.

« Justin n'est pas là ?

-Non. Justin est avec son _copain_, » fit Brian une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres.

Michael écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ?_

« Ou il le sera bientôt, de toute façon, » ajouta son ami, en décapsulant les bouteilles avec son briquet.

Michael porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres, jetant un regard prudent à son ami avant de parler.

« Tu couches avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est tes affaires, répliqua Brian, d'un air mauvais qui était plus une confirmation qu'autre chose.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? »

Mikey ne savait même pas comment qualifier cette situation. Justin complètement amoureux de Brian (comme lui-même), Brian qui _couchait_ avec Justin (il ne pouvait _pas_ ignorer les sentiments de Justin, n'est-ce pas ?) et Justin qui avait maintenant un petit ami ?

« Peu importe ! Buvons au bonheur de Justin, » dit Brian d'une voix enjouée qui n'allait guère avec son expression douloureuse et son sourire narquois, cassé, forcé.

Michael roula des yeux mais but la bière. Il se sentait impuissant et il avait l'impression que tout ceci allait mal se terminer.

~*~

Justin rentra, un plat à emporter à la main. Il y avait assez à manger pour deux personnes aussi donna-t-il volontiers une part de son plat à Brian. Ils mangèrent en silence devant la télé, mise sur une chaîne de clips musique et sur volume sonore très bas.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, » dit Justin à voix basse.

Brian ne répondit d'abord rien ; assommé par la confirmation de quelque chose qu'il n'avait alors fait que soupçonner. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de paniquer, Justin continua.

« Je n'attends rien de toi. Je sais… je sais comment tu es. Simplement, je ne peux plus continuer comme avant.

- Tu déménages ? demanda Brian d'une voix posée qui ne trahissait pratiquement pas l'orage qui grondait dans ses veines.

- Je veux rester ici, » dit Justin, en le regardant.

Il détailla le visage de Brian.

_Je ne peux pas ne pas être avec toi._ Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, mais avoir énoncé ses sentiments étaient bien assez. Il était suffisant que Brian sache qu'il était attaché à lui de cette manière, inutile qu'il ne réalise _à quel point_.

« D'accord. »

Justin se demanda si cela allait créer un climat de gêne entre eux. Une sorte de barrière que Brian se sentirait obligé de placer, comme pour toujours lui rappeler sa place et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Sur la chaine de musique, un vieux clip de Queen se mit à passer. Justin n'eut bientôt qu'une envie, couper la télévision, même si c'était pour affronter le silence.

_I can't live with you, but I can't live without you__._

« Je crois que cela vaut mieux si on arrête de coucher ensemble, » dit Justin.

Brian arqua un sourcil, un sourire narquois imprimé sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se moquait de ce que Justin pouvait bien ressentir. C'était peut-être le cas, et le jeune artiste se retrouva déçu, comme s'il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde que Brian puisse _changer_ d'avis.

«Je vais me coucher, » dit-il. « Bonne nuit Brian. »

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, aussi se leva-t-il pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Brian, perdue dans un murmure. « Bonne nuit, Sunshine. »

_I can't live, if you stay, but I can't live if you go away_

_

* * *

A suivre...  
_

Crédits : _Taste in men_, Placebo - _I can't live with you_, Queen

Traduction Queen : Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas vivre si tu restes, mais je ne peux pas vivre si tu t'en vas.

Les choses bougeront dans le prochain chapitre :)


	14. Tainted love

**Pour Vianaha. merci pour ton soutien, tes menaces (ton lance roquette) et tes mails encourageant. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi T.T **

Merci aussi** ccnn, hell71, valouX-chan** (_j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire) _**shaniice **_(ce n'est pas encore gagné pour Brian/Justin. je dirai même qu'on arrive dans une période d'orage violent)_** et vianaha**

**j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. N'hésitez pas à me signaler tout oubli.**

**Bonne lecture ! **_(s'il reste des lecteurs T.T)_

_

* * *

_**A FRIEND OF MINE**_  
_

Don't touch me please,

I can not stand the way you tease,

I love you though you hurt me so,

And now I'm gonna pack my things and go!

Touch me baby tainted love

(Ne le touche pas s'il te plait

je ne supporte pas la façon dont tu me tourmentes

je t'aime même si tu m'as tellement blessé

et maintenant je fais mes valises et je m'en vais!

touche moi bébé - amour corrompu)

* * *

**JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE LE RATING EST M** : aka déconseillé au moins de 16 ans et tout le bazar. QAF, quoi.

-

**Chapitre 14**

Adam avait décroché le téléphone pour avoir la paix. En tête à tête avec un verre de whisky om ressassait les derniers jours essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Bordel, il avait une course primordiale le mois prochain : il ne pouvait pas avoir la tête ailleurs et de tous les trucs qui pouvaient lui prendre la tête, il fallait que ce soit _un mec_.

_Merde._

Adam n'était pas spécialement homophobe (contrairement à la plupart des motards qu'il fréquentait et qui affirmaient leur virilité par tous les moyens possibles - cracher sur les homos n'était qu'une chose dans la longue liste de tous les trucs cons que ces types faisaient. ) ou plus exactement, il n'y pensait jamais. il savait que cela existait, mais c'était _ailleurs_ un monde qu'il ne fréquentait pas et qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Adam avait toutes sortes d'idées préconçues avant de rencontrer Justin, mais maintenant, Adam n'était plus sur de rien et surtout pas de lui même.

il regardait toujours les filles, il avait toujours envie de coucher avec elles : de s'enivrer de leur parfum et de les faire gémir sous ses doigts.

Mais il y avait Justin.

Est-ce que Adam pouvait le faire sortir de sa vie aussi facilement qu'il y était entré ?

Sans doute.

Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Adam ne pouvait parler de cela à personne. Certainement pas à son petit frère. Ses amis lui riraient au nez, ou pire, lui conseilleraient d'aller voir un psy. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'il n'avait pas d'amis véritables, mais la question n'était pas là.

il vida le verre de whisky et s'en resservit un autre.

La nuit allait être longue.

~*~

Vers une heure du matin, Adam ne put se retenir plus longtemps et saisit son téléphone pour composer un numéro qu'il avait appris par coeur - et qui était en bonne voie pour devenir un _speed call_. La voix de Justin lui parvint, à moitié étouffé par la musique et les rires. Il devait être au Babylon. Un vendredi soir, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Adam ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit la voix hésitante.

- Est-ce que tu peux venir ? demanda Adam - et non, il n'y avait pas de résignation dans sa voix ; son corps ne gagnait pas contre son esprit ; il n'était pas à la merci d'un désir incohérent et incompréhensible.

Justin arriva une demie heure plus tard. Ses yeux étaient clairs et limpides. Adam fut soulagé à l'idée qu'il n'ait pris aucune drogue - cela limitait les chances qu'un autre ait pu faire ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire à ce corps chaud et consentant. L'embrasser, le toucher, et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Le maudire aussi, parce qu'il était entré dans son monde, alors que pareille chose n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Avant même que Justin ait fait un geste pour retirer écharpe et manteau, Adam l'attira à lui et joignit leurs lèvres. Ca n'avait rien de tendre ni de furieux, c'était juste un geste appuyé et réfléchi. Quelque chose qui se faisait uniquement dans le noir, à l'abri de la lumière et des raisonnements normaux.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Justin.

- Je suis pas une gonzesse, gronda Adam.

Ils ôtèrent le manteau et l'écharpe et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent lorsqu'ils essayèrent de déboutonner ensemble la chemise bleue pâle de Justin. Vite, ils furent l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Adam le fit basculer contre le canapé - ils n'allèrent pas jusqu'à la chambre. Un instant, haletant, Adam se figea, contemplant les lèvres rougies du jeune homme sous son corps, le désir dans ses yeux, l'anticipation et le plaisir se lisant déjà sur son visage. Adam n'avait qu'une très vague idée de la mécanique de la chose : juste les trucs vulgaires qui se disaient dans les vestiaires ou dans les bars, ou des essais avec des filles ; mais ce n'était définitivement pas une question qu'il se posait.

Quand les doigts de Justin se posèrent sur son cul, il éloigna la main baladeuse et retourna le garçon contre le canapé, nichant son visage dans l'épaule creuse.

Justin haleta.

-Capote.

-Je suis clean, dit Adam, impatient, excité par la vue du dos de Justin, imaginant déjà les mouvements qu'il ferait dans cinq, dix ou vingt secondes, le plaisir inondant ses synapses. Ecarte les jambes -

-Je baise pas sans capote.

Comprenant que Justin serait inflexible, Adam se leva et alla chercher des capotes.

- On peut reprendre maintenant?

- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi.

~*~

-Je commençais à me demander si tu vivais encore ici, dit Brian lorsqu'il rentra le lendemain soir.

Justin fut étonné de le trouver là. D'habitude, il était déjà sorti pour aller à la chasse aux beaux mecs ou il avait des cocktails avec les grands de Pittsburgh. Il n'était pas encore sorti de la fac que Brian Kinney avait un carnet d'adresse plus rempli que pas mal de professionnels. Les soirées dans les saunas ou les backrooms du Babylon devaient l'aider à trouver des contacts, chuchotaient les mauvaises langues. Justin répondait toujours que Brian était juste un type malin et débrouillard, charmeur et charismatique qui aurait pu convaincre un prêtre de vendre son âme. Sa réussite n'était guère une surprise du point de vue du jeune blond.

-T'as pas une grande soirée en prévision? demanda Justin.

Brian haussa les épaules, les doigts serrés autour d'une bouteille de bière. Justin eut la drôle d'impression que Brian était resté là juste pour voir s'il rentrerait, mais c'était tellement ridicule et désespéré que cela lui donnait presque envie de rire - et puis il y avait la honte aussi, la honte que Brian lui fasse tant d'effet alors qu'il venait de coucher avec Adam.

-Tu étais avec ton petit ami?

C'était à la fois une question et une affirmation. Justin hocha la tête.

- Yeap.

-Il baise bien?

Justin roula des yeux.

-Je ne vais _pas _répondre à cette question.

-Pourquoi donc? Fais partager avec la classe.

-Ok, très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Brian se pencha sur lui comme s'il voulait l'embrasser. Justin essaya d'ignorer son cœur qui battait à toute allure ; mais Brian ne fit qu'étendre le bras pour saisir un briquet. Justin ignorait s'il était déçu ou en colère mais il tenta de faire abstraction du sentiment comme il regardait son meilleur ami sortir de ses poches un joint à moitié écrasé. Ce n'était sans doute pas le premier de la soirée si on s'en remettait à l'éclat terne des yeux noisette de Brian.

ils fumèrent en silence, partageant le joint comme si les derniers mois n'existaient pas.

« Tu ne te demandes jamais à quoi ressemblerait la fin du monde ?

- Tu es défoncé.

- Peut être. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'il finira toi et moi serons de la poussière. Pourquoi a-t-on cette conversation ? »

Brian se releva pour attraper la bouteille de whisky qu'il porta machinalement à ses lèvres.

« A quoi ça sert alors ?

- De quoi ?

- Si tout doit se terminer... à quoi ça sert qu'on vive ? »

Et Brian se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, joignant leurs lèvres, comme si c'était la conclusion logique de la conversation. Justin le laissa faire durant quelques secondes, puis il se reprit et le repoussa.

- On avait dit qu'on arrêterait ça.

- _Tu_ avais dit, remarqua Brian.

- Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Justin. tu as pensé aux _sentiments_ que j'éprouve pour toi?

- C'est des conneries, répondit son ami. Ceci n'a rien à voir.

- Dans ta vision tordue du monde, sans doute, mais pas dans la mienne. Arrête ça Brian.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus. Il bloqua ses poignets, les ramena au dessus de sa tête, d'une main. Sa main libre glissa sous son tee-shirt et ses lèvres s'emparèrent à nouveau de sa bouche.

-Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas cela, et je te lâche tout de suite, Justin, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Dis moi que tu préfères que _ton petit ami_ t'embrasse et j'arrête immédiatement. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas -"

Le ventre de Justin se remplit d'acide. Seigneur, il _savait_ que la vision de Brian des relations avec les autres était complètement aberrante, voire même inexistante, qu'à part Michael, personne ne comptait vraiment pour lui. Mais au bout de plusieurs années de colocation, Justin se disait qu'il était peut-être plus qu'un corps à baiser pour Brian, autre chose qu'un autre de ces gars avec les sentiments duquel il pourrait jouer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

_Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas..._

Pourquoi signifiait-il si peu pour ce type, alors que Justin avait du mal à imaginer se réveiller le matin dans un monde sans Brian Kinney?

« Tu es hypocrite, Brian, » siffla Justin, les yeux brillant de colère. « Tu es incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et tu voudrais que je reste _également_ figé. Tu ne veux pas de moi, _très bien_. Mais ne m'en veux pas parce que j'essaye de tourner la page. Je t'aime. Mais je peux pas vivre comme ça plus longtemps. »

La fureur de son ami fut suffisante pour le faire reculer. Brian le relâcha, la gorge serrée. Il savait que s'il tentait de parler maintenant il perdrait le contrôle de sa voix.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

Justin hésita. _Mens. Et peut être que cela lui fera un peu de mal. _

L'idée lui plut, un bref instant.

« Non. »

Brian l'embrassa de nouveau. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, ne ressemblait à aucun des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé jusque là. C'était un baiser violent, passionné, un baiser qui revendiquait, demandait, exigeait. Un baiser qui leur fit mal à tous les deux, parce que c'était le genre de baiser qui dévastait tout sur son passage et ne laissait pas indemne. Le cœur battant, Justin le repoussa.

« Mais toi non plus. »

Il s'éloigna et Brian ne trouva rien à répondre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer la souffrance des yeux de Justin, le tremblement dans sa voix. Mais il ne bougea pas, le laissa partir. C'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Brian le regarda partir avec l'horrible pressentiment que cette fois qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il détestait cette peur grandissante, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la profondeur de ce que Justin ressentait à son égard, cette certitude qui lui tordait les tripes et qui lui rappelait qu'il était trop bizarre, trop foutu, trop égoïste pour retenir qui que ce soit auprès de lui.

Brian détestait être vulnérable. il l'avait été trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette anticipation de la douleur se demander à quel moment l'autre allait lui _faire mal_ à quel moment il serait de nouveau seul.

Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre que Justin s'en aille. Ca serait plus supportable s'il le faisait partir lorsque _lui_ l'aurait décidé.

Il avait vraiment envie de rencontrer ce type, de toute façon.

* * *

(à suivre)

voila. oui Brian va faire un truc idiot, comme seul Brian sait le faire T.T

Le prochain chapitre sera là dans quinze jours/trois semaines.

A bientôt!


	15. Love gonna get you down

**note : je suis mortifiée pour le temps depuis le dernier chapitre. Vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais la fibre QAF m'avait quittée quelques temps, impossible de la faire revenir. ****Vraiment désolée. Ce chapitre est une transition.**

Sans plus de palabres, bonne lecture ! (s'il reste des gens pour lire ce truc...XD)

merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Ca me touche énormément. Merci à vous, lecteurs, ce chapitre est pour vous, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

I went walking in with my mama one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
'Cause love's gonna get you down

Adam se réveilla avant que son alarme ne sonne. La lumière du soleil perçait à travers les volets à moitié fermés. Il resta un moment sans bouger, à juste écouter sa respiration et celle de Justin à côté de lui. Il avait remporté dix mille dollars deux jours plus tôt et Justin avait passé les deux dernières nuits à lui montrer comment deux corps masculins pouvaient s'emboîter. Adam n'avait pas eu autant d'orgasmes depuis ses dix-neuf ans et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait oublier cette sensation. Il caressa l'épaule de Justin, traçant des signes étranges dessus, fasciné par le contact de sa peau. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées ensemble et il était excité. Il posa un baiser au creux de la nuque de Justin et continua à caresser son... ( son quoi au juste? _petit ami_ sonnait terriblement faux et le mot _amant_ lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de cette chambre). Il continua à caresser _Justin._

-Tu es insatiable, grogna Justin.

-Je suis certain que tu détestes cela, rigola Adam.

Justin ouvrit un oeil tandis que Adam se pressait contre lui.

-Il y a pire comme façon de se réveiller, admit-il.

Puis comme Adam se penchait pour l'embrasser, Justin tourna la tête sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

-On dirait que t'as embrassé un chacal, se plaignit-il.

Adam rigola et Justin refusa de penser au fait que l'haleine matinale de Brian ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé.

_Et voila. Je pense encore à lui au lit avec un mec bien foutu. Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi_.

**o-o**

Justin emprunta à la banque pour payer son semestre. Sa mère avait accepté de se porter garant, et Justin se promit de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir à rembourser ce prêt avant que Jennifer n'ait d'ennuis.

Ils parlaient peu au téléphone. Justin avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir, car elle était inquiète pour Molly et elle essayait de sauver son mariage. Justin ne la blâmait pas. Du moins pas entièrement. Ca faisait quand même foutrement mal d'être mis de côté par sa famille sans aucune raison qui lui paraissait valable.

**o-o**

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent la course, sans qu'une discussion sur le sujet n'ait vraiment été ouverte, Justin resta tous les soirs chez Adam. Il regardait des films en mangeant thaï, sortait dans des bars avec des potes d'Adam - Justin évitait de boire à ces soirées, histoire d'éviter les gestes malheureux, comme d'embrasser Adam devant une bande de mecs bourrés d'alcool et de testostérone et probablement aussi homophobes qu'un religieux fanatique.

Adam aurait pété une durite si Justin avait été une fille. Merde, il se serait même enfui en courant. Mais Justin était un mec, et Adam ne se posait pas de questions. Il laissait faire, pour voir où tout cela les menait, et avant que l'un des deux ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait les affaires de Justin s'empilaient dans l'appartement et les pots de Nutella encombraient les placards.

**o-o**

- Tu vis chez lui ? fit Emmett, les yeux grands ouverts, un soir au Woody's. Brian n'était pas là. Il était vingt trois heures, il devait déjà être au Babylon. Emmett, Justin et Ted en profitaient pour se voir, sans que l'ambiance ne devienne bizarre à cause de la tension entre Brian et Justin.

- Non! protesta Justin. Enfin, si. En quelque sorte.

- _En quelque sorte_ ? Justin, je suis très heureux que tu ne sois plus accroché à Brian - ça me fait toujours de la peine de voir des chiots battus - mais _as-tu perdu la tête_? Ca fait combien de temps que tu sors avec ce type?

- Si tu dois t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, inquiète toi pour lui, soupira Justin tandis qu'il fixait sa bière comme s'il envisageait de se noyer dedans, c'est moi le salaud qui profite de lui. Et je dirai environ un mois. Peut-être trois semaines. Merde j'en sais rien.

- Je suis ton ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Justin, ce n'est pas parce que tu fuis Brian que tu dois t'installer chez un type que tu connais _à peine_.

Justin soupira.

- Je ne peux pas retourner à l'appart. Et je ne vis pas vraiment chez lui. J'ai juste… pleins de trucs à moi chez lui. Et je passe pleins de soirées dans son lit, mais essentiellement parce que le sexe, c'est cool.

- Tu peux venir t'installer chez moi, protesta Emmett, plutôt que de courir chez un mec qui sort de nulle part. Et tu peux baiser avec lui quand même !

Il n'ajouta pas que c'était foutrement cruel de la part de Justin d'agir comme cela que le mec en question finirait de toute façon largué, avec plein de questions métaphysiques en tête, du genre « qui suis-je, où vais-je, suis-je toujours un homme ». Pas que Emmett en est quelque chose à faire de ce gars, mais quand même. Et puis Justin s'en voudrait plus tard. Emmett savait qu'au fond, même s'il ne réfléchissait pas trop, Justin avait bon coeur.

-Peut-être que j'ai envie de savoir où ça peut aller avec ce gars, dit Justin. Il était plus à court d'arguments que vraiment sincère.

-Si tu crois vraiment cela, alors je ne vois pas comment tu as pu obtenir 1500 points à ton SAT, Justin Taylor.

Justin soupira.

-Peut-on changer de sujet, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler ?

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ai-je parlé de la dernière gueule d'amour que j'ai rencontré ici ? dit-il. Sa voix était faussement enjouée, mais très vite, il retrouva son enthousiasme pour parler de son dernier crush – un blond magnifique qui faisait les Mojitos comme personne.

**o-o-o**

-… et il vit chez lui maintenant, disait Emmett.

Il se tut, visiblement peu désireux de continuer, maintenant que Brian s'installait en face de lui, plaçant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Michael.

-T'arrête pas pour moi, dit Brian, un sourcil arqué. De quoi vous parliez ?

- De rien, répondit Emmett.

- De Justin, répondit Mickey en faisant les gros yeux à son ami.

Michael se tourna vers Brian.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des siècles.

- Peut-être parce que cette impression n'est pas totalement fausse, répondit Brian avec un sourire charmeur. Comment va Justin ?

- C'est pas toi qui devrait répondre ? demanda Emmett, la voix venimeuse. T'es son coloc.

- Plus pour longtemps je le crains.

Les yeux de Mickey s'arrondirent comme des billes.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Brian haussa les épaules et avala son café rapidement, deux ou trois gorgées qui lui brûlèrent la gorge.

-Babylon, ce soir ? proposa-t-il à Mickey.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami s'illuminèrent comme un enfant à qui l'on propose d'ouvrir un cadeau d'anniversaire deux jours à l'avance.

-Bien sûr ! Vingt heure au Woody's ?

-21 heures. J'ai du boulot, grimaça Brian.

-Brian Kinney bossant vraiment ses cours. Le monde ne va pas tarder à cesser de tourner.

-Tu sais, les A ne sortent pas miraculeusement de mon cul.

-J'étais persuadé du contraire, dit Mickey en rigolant.

-Il croit déjà que le soleil te sort du cul, alors des A…, répliqua Emmett.

Brian arqua un sourcil. Il était habitué aux remarques vitriolées de Melanie Marcus, mais Emmett c'était nouveau. Puis il se souvint que celui-ci était plutôt proche de Justin, et cela l'énerva qu'il prenne parti, croyant savoir de quoi retournait leur relation. Qu'est-ce que Justin était allé raconter à cet idiot ?

_C'est toi l'idiot Kinney. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, et toi tu n'arrives à réagir que comme un connard. Pas étonnant qu'on te traite comme tel. _

Enervé, Brian jeta trois pièces sur la table pour payer sa consommation et sortit du café aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, sans voir Michael qui engueulait Emmett lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris.

-Ce qu'il me prend, répliqua Emmett, c'est que ton pote est un connard, et qu'il est temps que quelqu'un lui fasse savoir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ?

-T'as qu'à lui demander – s'il te répond.

Puis Emmett sortit à son tour, laissant Michael seul. Tout le monde perdait la tête ou quoi ces temps ci ? Justin qui partait vers d'autres horizons – ce n'était pas forcément un mal, songea une partie de lui – Emmett qui aboyait sur Brian sans réelle bonne raison, et Brian qui… qui quoi au juste ? Brian qui n'était plus vraiment Brian, mais un étranger.

Mickey espérait que la soirée au Babylon allait corriger cela.

**o-o-o**

Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la nuit. Les bras autour de Brian, Mickey rigolait, un peu ivre, un peu défoncé, et complètement, complètement heureux. Brian bougeait contre lui, lui racontait des histoires sur les mecs qui dansaient à proximité, et glissait des _e_ sous sa langue.

Mickey avait l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami.

A quatre heures du matin, ils quittèrent le Babylon et allèrent chez Mickey, prenant un MacDo au passage. Ils mangèrent la junk food en regardant un Marlon Brandon et Michal s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de Brian.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul. Il y avait un mot sur le frigo et du café chaud sur la table.

_« Dois aller en cours. RDV Woody's, 21h. Envoie texto. » _

Mickey sourit et se servit du café. Malgré son goût horrible, c'était le meilleur café qu'il ait bu depuis bien longtemps. Il avait le goût de l'amitié retrouvée.

**o-o-o**

Adam gara la moto en bas de l'immeuble de Justin. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Justin voulait qu'il l'accompagne car il ne voulait pas faire face à Brian tout seul. Adam avait roulé des yeux, mais accepté de l'accompagner à l'appartement qu'il avait partagé si longtemps avec le fameux Kinney.

Adam devait avouer qu'il était assez curieux de voir la tête de ce type qui s'était introduit sous la peau de Justin, glissé dans son sang, jusqu'au cœur, jusqu'au cerveau, pour rester là, et détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas certain de résister à l'envie de lui casser la gueule, juste pour le pouvoir que Kinney avait sur Justin.

Adam ne savait ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il pénétra dans l'appartement de Justin, mais ce n'était pas à une telle normalité. La porte débouchait sur une pièce à vivre, qui était simplement meublée, par un canapé, une télé, et une petite table, et un coin cuisine, trop minuscule pour que deux personnes puissent cuisiner ensemble. La décoration était également minimaliste. Du plancher tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, des rideaux bleu, qui n'avaient strictement rien de spécial. Le soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre, diffusant une vive clarté à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il y avait deux portes visibles qui devaient mener aux chambres, et une autre porte, vers la cuisine, devait mener à la salle d'eau.

Le seul signe particulier de ce séjour résolument banal, c'était la grande toile accrochée au mur. Elle représentait un skater qui effectuait une figure acrobatique. Les tons étaient gris, rouge et noir, et les couleurs se mélangeaient, comme si quelqu'un les avaient emmêlées sur Photoshop. C'était esthétique, mais Adam n'était pas certain d'aimer.

Kinney était allongé sur le canapé gris acier qui faisait face à la télé. Il fumait, en lisant un énorme bouquin qui avait l'air ennuyeux rien qu'à en voir l'aspect. Il releva la tête en les entendant.

- Eh, Sunshine, fit Brian.

- Salut Brian, dit Justin, d'une voix neutre.

- T'es le petit ami, je suppose, dit Brian.

Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, sans même paraître le dissimuler.

Adam ne put s'empêcher de le détailler à son tour. Il avait vingt ans, et il était vraiment beau, il devait le reconnaître. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant, et un jean déchiré. Il était pieds nus. Et Adam ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était sexy.

- Je viens chercher des affaires, dit Justin, en évitant les yeux de Brian.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit Brian, en reprenant sa lecture, les ignorant complètement.

Adam attendit, se sentant parfaitement stupide. Il se passa quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent durer des heures. Il entendait Justin farfouiller dans la pièce d'à côté. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent sur la silhouette alanguie de Brian, Adam s'aperçut que celui-ci avait de nouveau tiré son attention hors de son bouquin et le matait à présent.

- T'es en marketing ? demanda Adam, cherchant à meubler la discussion.

- Publicité, le détrompa Brian.

- Ah.

Adam faillit soupirer de soulagement quand Justin réapparut un sac à dos à la main.

- J'ai presque fini, dit Justin. Je payerai le prochain mois. Après tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux de Brian se rétrécirent.

- Ca devrait être facile, répondit-il.

Il pointa la toile du doigt.

- Tu veux la récupérer ?

- Non, tu peux la garder.

Une expression bizarre passa sur le visage de Brian, mais Adam ne put savoir ce que c'était.

- A un de ces quatre, alors, dit Brian.

- Ouais. Au revoir Brian.

Adam suivit Justin hors de l'appartement. Avant de partir, il se retourna mais Brian leur tournait le dos et allumait une autre cigarette. Adam ignora sa gorge qui se serrait, inexplicablement.

**o-o-o**

Dehors, il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et respira un grand coup, comme si l'air pur pouvait le délivrer de toute la tension qui lui était tombée dessus quand il était entré dans l'appartement. Brian ne lui avait pas fait l'effet du parfait connard décrit par Justin, mais après tout qui était-il pour juger, sans avoir toutes les cartes en main ?

A côté de lui, Justin était prostré, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'immeuble. Adam espérait qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à chialer. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Justin se reprit, et ils repartirent vers l'appart' d'Adam.

Justin le remercia de l'avoir accompagné. Puis il ressortit, disant qu'il avait une course à faire, plantant Adam là, comme un débile.

* * *

**A suivre...**

Voila. A bientôt pour la suite. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fin de la fic. J'avais prévu une vingtaine de chapitres. J'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
